


Kalon

by hellsalemlots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, ChickLit, F/M, Feminist, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, baby baby baby, lots of kissing scenes, out of character i'm sorry, spoiler saudade and eccedentesiast i mean
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsalemlots/pseuds/hellsalemlots
Summary: "Jadi ... kita mencintai orang yang sama selama ini.""Tidak, Momocchi.""Eh?""Kau layak dicintai tanpa dikhianati, layak dicintai dengan dihargai dan dihormati. Tidak sepantasnya lelaki oke saja bersamamu, cuma karena kalian dijodohkan, sementara dia "jajan" dengan perempuan lain, karena tidak bisa mengakui siapa yang sebenarnya dia cintai."Kise memandang ke satu arah, pada seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Seolah sadar tengah dipandang, dia menoleh, sorot tatapnya melembut dan senyumnya otomatis melebar melihat Satsuki."Momocchi, jangan balas memandangnya seolah kau minta dicium sekarang juga oleh dia!" erang Kise yang menahan keinginan guling-guling di atas lantai kafe sekarang juga."Ki-Kicchan!""Dia jenius, mapan, tampan, punya banyak teman, wangi,  menghormati perempuan, kritis, kulitnya putih, double eyelids, pekerja keras, bisa main gitar, dia cuma kalah tinggi saja dari Aominecchi, kok!""Hisssh! Sssut! Diam, jangan bicara keras-keras!""Kalau aku di posisimu, aku lebih pilih dia!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aalloooo gengs!  
> Novelet ini akan beriringan dengan Saudade, jadi sedikit banyak, akan saling memengaruhi isi satu sama lain a.k.a banyak spoilers, gaiys.  
> ini karena saya dapetin chemistri Akiomo tuh karena Eccedentesiast yah. dan nawaitu-nya: chic fic simple.

Setiap manusia, setidaknya pasti pernah (meski cuma sekali) berfantasi tentang pasangan hidupnya akan sesempurna apa.

Kalau ditanya kira-kira kriteria pasangan hidupnya seperti apa, Satsuki tentu tidak akan menjawab Aomine Daiki. Dengan berjuta hati imajinatif di matanya, dia akan menyerukan, “Tetsu-kun!”

Namanya Yuuki (nama kecil) Shimazu,  orangnya sedikit gembul tapi banyak kolega bilang dia orang yang lucu, dan merasa telah mengorbankan segala hal di dunia agar bisa meminang Momoi Satsuki.

“Aku menyukaimu!” teriaknya, kaki naik ke atas meja, mendenting peralatan makan dan gelas-gelas alkohol di suatu bar pada akhir minggu, dengan napas berbau alkohol ia menyeringai tepat di depan wajah Satsuki, “menikah denganku!”

Semua yang ikut acara minum-minum akhir minggu, tepat sehari setelah gajian, mendentingkan peralatan makan dan menyulang gelas-gelas serusuh yang mereka bisa. Sebising dering kereta mendecit rel di setiap harinya.

“Anda mabuk, Shimazu-san.” Satsuki cepat-cepat memundurkan wajah, merapatkan blazer di tubuhnya karena Shimazu memiringkan kepala.

Satsuki tak nyaman dengan sepasang mata berkabut yang memerah, menatap tak sopan ke arah kulit dan lekukan tercantik wanita yang terlihat di antara kemeja yang tak terkancing. Dalam hati ia mendengus, dasar lelaki. Hampir semua dari mereka sama saja.

Menjadi rendahan berkenaan dengan hal-hal kewanitaan.

“Kau tahu, Momoi-san? Terima saja, sih! Orang mabuk tuh biasanya orang paling jujur!” salah satu kolega kerja di bagian Manajemen Humas berteriak. “Lagipula dia baru dapat bonus tuh dari Bos, karena menemukan bom dalam tas wanita di gerbong tiga sebelum kereta berangkat ke Shinjuku!”

 _Berkat intuisi siapa itu?_ Satsuki menahan dengusan dalam hati demi kesopanan semata.

“Iya, lagipula wanita tuh punya masa kadaluarsa,” seseorang lain yang tengah terceguk ikut menyahut, “sayang, kan, kalau kau kelamaan memilih, nanti telanjur semua lelaki sudah ada yang punya.”

Mengabaikan riuh-rendah yang lebih dipengaruh logika karena bicara sama sekali tak pakai otak, Satsuki dengan anggun menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, memberanikan diri menemui tatapan menafsui Shimazu.

“Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?”

Shimazu memajukan kepala agar mulutnya yang berbau alkohol memusingkan itu, tepat di telinga Satsuki. Dikiranya helaan napasnya mungkin seksi, alih-alih membuat Satsuki memikirkan Tetsu-kun dan _pass_ -nya yang super kejam dan luar biasa keren menembus pertahanan Dai-chan. Ah, mereka berdua ... coba saja ada mereka untuk menghajar pria semacam ini.

_“Karena aku mau kau jadi milikku.”_

Sulit membendung hasrat untuk memutar bola mata. Hah, dialog klise fiksi. Mau orang semacam Shimazu yang cukup tampan, atau dewa sekaliber Arjuna pula yang bicara, Satsuki tidak akan merasa apa-apa. Kecuali mungkin kalau yang bilang adalah—

Pipinya memanas, menimbulkan rona di wajah. Menyembulkan teriakan ramai karena salah memaknai airmuka dan perasaan Satsuki.

Tepat sebelum Shimazu mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya, Satsuki selamanya berterima kasih karena Arai Miki mementung kepala Shimazu dengan payung, dan mendorongnya mundur.

“Hei, mabuk sih boleh saja, tapi jangan main menyosor perempuan begitu saja, dong! Sacchan punya Dai-chan-nya!”

“Alah!” Shimazu melenggak pongah, terlempar ke belakang. Menggoyangkan gelas di tangan. “Mereka cuma teman dari kecil, ‘kan? Aomine si polisi itu, ‘’kan? Dianya saja juga suka _jajan_ , kok.”

“Hee ... Anda tahu dari mana?” Arai memincingkan mata tak percaya. “Apa karena Anda juga melakukan hal yang sama?”

Lelaki-lelaki di sana hanya memburai tawa. Hanya satu yang cukup tua, merasa cukup baik hati untuk menjelaskan, “Ya, maklum saja ... lelaki kan dikendalikan hormon. Lebih daripada perempuan. Apalagi yang punya istri, terus istrinya sudah melahirkan. Jangan heran kalau kami menengok perempuan lain. Perempuan juga sama saja, ‘kan? Lihat tas bermerek lebih bagus, langsung beli lagi?”

Ada banyak seruan dan decakan tak percaya dari kalangan pekerja perempuan.

Satsuki menggeser gelas minumnya menjauh. Tersenyum yang mungkin, lagi-lagi, disalahmaknai oleh Shimazu. Pria itu berpikiran inilah tanggapan Satsuki, sementara ia sendiri berpikir kata-kata senior kerjanya.

Oh, kiranya para pria juga merendahkan diri sendiri sekelas tas, walau kenyataannya mereka membanggakan diri seolah perempuan itu barang obral.

“Permisi.”

Suara  terlewat berat itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Melihat siapa yang datang, Satsuki menahan tawa—antara karena melihat Aomine harus membungkukkan badan karena langit-langit kedai yang rendah juga wajah para pria yang bergidik karena sosok sangar Aomine—dan gembira, karena Aomine datang tepat waktu untuk menjemputnya pulang bersama; sesuai janjinya.

“Satsuki, ayo pulang.” Aomine dengan tampang malas-malasan, seragam polisi sedikit berantakan, menggendik dagu ke arah pintu.

Seketika senyum cerianya meletup seperti kembang api pertama di malam festival. Satsuki bergegas meraih tasnya, berpamitan dengan cepat pada semua yang ada, dan memakai mantelnya yang semula terlipat dekat dengan pangkuan.

“Semangat, Sacchan!” bisik Kikuchi yang nakal menjawilnya.

“Biarkan saja si Shimazu.” Arai mencubit gemas lengannya.

“Apa, sih, kalian.” Satsuki terkikik geli. “Dah, Acchan, Micchan!”

Dia masih bisa mendengar gerutuan Shimazu karena Aomine yang tiba-tiba datang walau tak diundang. Arai membantah bahwa itu romantis sekali. Kikuchi bilang, masa depan sahabat baik mereka sejak SMP, lebih terjamin dengan Aomine Daiki yang seorang polisi daripada pekerja seperti mereka.

Satsuki sekali lagi meredam tawa geli, mendengar kompor kedua sahabatnya yang bertemu lagi di tempat kerja. _Dasar. Kalau berani, coba saja tantang Aomine supaya Sacchan bisa bersamamu!_

Sekeluarnya dari kedai, Aomine mengeluh dengan pundaknya yang terasa pegal-pegal. Satsuki memosisikan diri di belakangnya, berjinjit untuk memijit. Tidak lama, menggampar punggung tegap Aomine yang kritis menggerutu pijatan Satsuki tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Mereka menyusuri hiruk-pikuk perkotaan.

Tempat-tempat dunia gemerlap yang berkelap-kelip, kendaraan yang memadati jalanan di jam-jam pulang, kerusuhan para pekerja yang tergesa menyebrang jalan ketika lampu merah menyala. Sesaput harum hujan musim semi, yang melembapkan muka kota, membuatnya berkilauan karena nyala cahaya.

Suasana itu biasa saja untuk mereka. Namun untuk wanita seperti dirinya, ada sesuatu yang cukup romantis dari bagaimana Aomine berjalan di sampingnya saat menyusuri trotoar dan bahu ataupun lengan mereka berbenturan, maupun ketika berjalan di depan dan sesekali menengok ke belakang ketika menyebrang jalan agar Satsuki tak tertinggal.

Semenyebalkan apa pun tampang dan kelakuan Aomine, tetap saja sudut-sudut bibir Satsuki dengan manis melengkung mengetahui Aomine akan menyingkirkannya lebih ke dalam jalan, agar Aomine saja yang berjalan dekat badan jalan yang dilalulalangi kendaraan.

Aomine juga kerapkali mengeluh bila menemani Satsuki berbelanja, tapi pada akhirnya, ia juga akan ikutan asyik _shopping_ (selalu berkenaan dengan basket, apalagi, sih yang dicintai Dai-chan)  sepatu atau bola basket, bahkan meminta Satsuki membantu  memilihkan.

Rasanya agak kurang romantis ketimbang film-film yang Satsuki tonton dari sejak remaja. Namun persetan dengan standarisasi romantis. Karena romantis itu relatif.

Bisa saja orang berpikir jalan berduaan itu biasa, belanja berdua bukanlah kegiatan membahagiakan dalam percintaan, menemani yang dicintanya main basket atau nonton pertandingan itu membosankan, tapi Satsuki bersyukur karenanya.

“Oi. Itu manusia keberapa yang nyaris menerkammu?”

Mereka tengah menelusuri distrik yang remang karena telah malam, kecuali kedai-kedai mencurigakan dalam tanda kutip.

Satsuki susah menyingkirkan kehangatan yang bersemi dalam hati, mengetahui Aomine—walau bermuka ogah-ogahan tapi tetap saja ini kan bentuk perhatian—bertanya padanya. Apa dia cemburu? Karena dia selalu menanyakannya.

“Tidak tahu. Bikin malas, huh.” Satsuki mendengus dengan mulut mengerucut.

“Kenapa tidak diterima saja?” Aomine menguap tanpa menutup mulut.

“Masa diterima? Aku, kan, tidak suka sama dia.”  Satsuki melangkah lebih cepat untuk menyejajarkan jalannya dengan Aomine.

“Kenapa tidak bilang saja, sih?” Aomine mengorek telinga dengan kelingking sambil mengerlingnya.

Satsuki yang biasa dengan kelakuannya hanya menepis tangan Aomine, _itu jorok, tahu_. Alisnya bertaut. “Kalau kau tadi tidak datang, aku pasti sudah menolaknya—atau menampar, kok.”

“Harusnya aku telat datang saja, ya. Atau tidak datang sekalian,” Aomine mendengus sebal karena tangan disingkirkan Satsuki. Kan telinganya gatal dan ia tidak bawa korek telinga atau apalah. Tangannya cepat ia jejalkan ke saku baju, “coba ibuku tidak secerewet itu, hah.”

Sejujurnya ia sedikit tercekat. Satsuki berusaha menertawakannya, seolah ucapan Aomine barusan bukanlah apa-apa dan biar diisap angin yang menyemilir sisa bau panas uap aspal.

“Kalau kau tidak mau menjemputku, bilang saja pada ibumu. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok.” Satsuki meriangkan langkah kakinya. “Kadang orang tua lupa, kita juga tambah tua dan dari waktu ke waktu sudah dewasa. Karena mengkhawatirkan anaknya.”

“Heh, yang anaknya itu aku, bukan kau,” desis Aomine sebal, “aku berkejaran dengan mafia saja dia cuma bilang hati-hati. Kau pulang malam, ibuku rewel sekali.”

Satsuki tertawa kikuk. “Mu-mungkin karena kau putranya, dia percaya padamu.”

“Karena aku laki-laki. Kau perempuan dan kau jadi butuh dilindungi,” cibir Aomine lagi, “ibuku tidak tahu saja seberapa gagah kau sebenarnya.”

Seketika tawanya menyela alunan langkah kaki mereka yang menetak genangan air, dan beberapa jumput sakura yang terbawa sampai sana. Mungkin rasa bangga seperti bunga, bisa merekah seketika itu juga—seperti inilah yang tepatnya Satsuki rasakan.

Coba saja ia tidak mengenal Aomine dari kecil atau ini dikatakan waktu dulu, sudah pasti dia akan menendang temannya itu.  Bangga ini karena Aomine tidak meremehkannya, Aomine percaya bahwa Satsuki tidak bodoh dan bisa menjaga diri dengan baik.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak dari dulu-dulu saja memerhatikan Aomine Daiki?

Aomine menyeringaikan tawa. “Atau ide bodoh orang tua kita. Perjodohan, ha. Mereka pikir itu lucu.”

_Perjodohan._

Siapa bilang kata tak bisa menusuk rasa?

Satsuki pelan-pelan menelan ludah. Dia tak lagi dalam usia mampu ikut menertawakan kemungkinan itu. Bagaimana bisa ketika beberapa tahun belakangan, pada akhirnya ia juga turut menginginkan?

Namun mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan, sementara ia tahu dan mengerti Aomine tidak merasakan seperti yang ia rasakan, keterlaluan menyakitkan.

“Mereka pikir begitu, karena susah sih aku didekati lelaki kalau ada kau terus-menerus,” tawa Satsuki—yang tidak tahu lagi kekuatan macam apa yang bisa membuatnya tetap ceria.

“Ha. Merekanya saja yang tidak mau tahu banyak yang mau denganmu,” seringai Aomine berubah jahil dan menyebalkan—yang Satsuki sangat familiar dan menghidupkan debar menggetar, “tapi juga semua lelaki itu bakal kabur, kalau mereka tahu masakanmu dapat membunuh mereka!”

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki spontan menampar lengan Aomine sekeras yang ia bisa, “aku berusaha belajar masak, tahu!”

“Lupakaaan, Satsuki. Lupakan! Kalau kau mau sama lelaki, dia harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia perlu mencegahmu masuk dapur agar rumah kalian tidak meledak!” Aomine terbahak, menepis tangan Satsuki dari badannya.

“Aku tidak pernah sampai meledakkan dapur!”

“Oh, siapa yang paling tahu rekam jejak kejahatanmu selain aku?” dan oh, betapa Satsuki menyenangi debar dalam hati karena kilat seksi di mata Aomine—walaupun teramat mengesalkan, “berapa kali sudah dapur rumahmu direnovasi karena coba-coba masak, ha?”

“I-itu karena sedikit kecelakaan, tahu,” bantah Satsuki seraya mendekap kedua lengannya dengan dagu didengakkan. Menolak mengingat kenyataan.

Aomine memincingkan mata, menubrukkan bahu ke Satsui dengan pelan dan gaya menyebalkannya. “Kebanyakan lelaki tuh kriteria pertama perempuannya adalah bisa masak. Kau sudah gagal di kriteria pertama.”

“Salah. Kebanyakan lelaki pilihnya perempuan cantik. Apalagi yang dadanya besar,” Satsuki mendengus lebih keras.

“Hoi, itu memang sudah kodrat lelaki, tahu.” Aomine mengangkat bahu, seringainya terbit kembali. “Tapi tidak salah juga, sih. Dada perempuan itu surgaaaa. Itu adalah perlambang impian yang sangat besar.”

“Dasar. Kalau ada Kicchan, dia pasti sudah teriak Erominecchi,” Satsuki menghela napas panjang, “ingatkan aku kenapa aku betah berteman denganmu bertahun-tahun, ha?”

“Aku yang harusnya tanya. Kenapa sih kau mengurusiku melulu seperti ibuku?” keluh Aomine dengan nada serius.

Satsuki mengentak langkahnya. “Soalnya kau tidak bisa dibiarkan sendirian.”

“Kenapa kau tidak sekalian jadi polwan saja kalau begitu, hah?” cibir Aomine sambil mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya yang semula rapi dari pagi.  

“Dai-chan!” _Apa ini artinya Dai-chan mau aku selalu di sampingnya?_ Kedua belah pipinya memanas, tapi Satsuki memantapkan suaranya untuk membalas, “Karena aku bukan ibumu, aku mencoba percaya padamu, tahu. Lagipula, yang membantumu lulus tes akademiknya masuk akademi kepolisian siapa, hm? Aaaw—Dai-chan, rambutku berantakan!”

“Berisih ah, kau!” Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya, mengomel tentang betapa tidak cocok Satsuki pakai sasakan rambut, karena membuatnya terlihat tua.

Satsuki kan jadi terpikirkan Aomine lebih suka membuat rambutnya diurai. Maka itulah yang ia lakukan. Pipinya tergembung lebih lagi ketika Aomine meledeki bahwa rambutnya terlihat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

“Lihat, kita saja seperti ini, masa disuruh menikah?” meski ekspresi mukanya mengejek, tapi suara tawa Aomine yang berat terdengar menyenangkan.

 _Dai-chan!_ Kenapa dia selalu saja merusak suasana menyenangkan? Geramnya cuma dalam hati. Satsuki “Wajar saja. Kita sudah masuk usia menikah, tahu. Tahu ini, kita tiga puluh, Dai-chan.”

“Aah. Kau sudah jadi nenek-nenek soalnya, nenek yang akan mengebom dapur kalau diminta menyiapkan makanan.”

“Aku serius, Dai-chan! Masa kau tidak memikirkannya?” Satsuki cukup mampu mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya, tapi tidak dengan isi hatinya yang harap-harap cemas entah karena apa.

 _Splash._ Sepatu Aomine memijak genangan air, memercik pantofel Satsuki sedikit. “Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.”

Satsuki menelan kekecewaan, tapi ia pantang menyerah untuk mendengarkan. “Kenapa tidak? Kau mau sendiri saja sampai tua? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?”

“Yah ... aku memikirkan, kalau pasanganku baik dengan anak-anak, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Kami akan main basket bersama.”

Satsuki tidak gagal mengenali raut menerawang dari sepasang mata yang acapkali selalu tajam memandang, pada suatu tujuan yang ingin dicapainya ataupun tengah serius memikirkan sesuatu—yang kemudian melumer jadi lebih lembut seolah tengah mengingat seseorang.

Dan entah mengapa, dingin yang tertinggal dari musim semi berkawin dengan hujan, terbersit di sekujur tubuh Satsuki. Aomine selalu paling tampan dan menyenangkan saat main basket, oke, tidak ada yang patut menyangkalnya.

“Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan menikahi perempuan, kemudian hidup bersama dengannya selamanya.”

semua ekspresi tampan tadi lenyap terganti airmuka malas yang biasa.

“Perempuan seringkali penuh tuntutan, ingin lelakinya beginilah, begitulah, uang harus diberikan semua pada mereka, mereka dipenuhi ekspektasi dengan kemauan harus selalu dituruti, dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

“Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya terjebak dengan itu setiap harinya, seumur hidup?” Aomine mendongak pada tingkap gelap yang menaungi mereka, memandang lapang ke seberang. “Aku jadi bisa mengerti, kenapa kebanyakan lelaki negara kita, jadi malas menikah. Keterikatan seperti itu mengerikan, tahu.”

Satsuki berdehem lamat. Menatapi sisi wajah Aomine lekat-lekat. “Jangan bicara begitu. Tidak semua perempuan begitu, kok. Kau hanya belum menemukan perempuan yang tepat.”

Perlahan-lahan, Aomine merambatkan tatapan dari seluruh panorama yang terpapar, berlabuh di mata Satsuki. “Dan bagaimana kalau buatku, yang tepat bukan perempuan?”

Kesunyian itu terlalu menyakitkan ketika yang tertinggal merubungi mereka hanya bunyi-bunyi tak terdefinisi dari kejauhan.

Padahal suasananya terasa benar. Titik-titik air hujan turun lagi, merintik pelan, seperti butir-butir berlian kala tertimpa cahaya jalan.

Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah gerai dalam remang pencahayaaan romantis. Ini momen tepat untuk jatuh cinta, tatkala angin berangkulan dengan sakura dan meninta malam dengan merah mudanya, mereka lama bertatap mata.

“I-i-itu ... menurutmu,” lirih Satsuki, kata-kata Aomine barusan setelak badai yang menyapu habis dataran yang dilaluinya, mengosongkan dataran yang merupakan pikiran dan perasaannya. “Bisa saja tidak begitu.”

Aomine tampak arogan—yang Satsuki amat mengenalinya—tatkala mengatakan, “Tapi yang merasakan itu aku, dan aku tidak peduli apa kata orang. Toh, yang merasakan baik tidaknya hanyalah aku.”

“Ha-hahaha.” Satsuki melangkah lebih dulu. Matanya berbayang, membayang sesosok bayang-bayang pernah ada di hatinya pula. “Jangan bicara begitu kalau kau saja masih suka da—“

“Hei, Sayang.”

Satsuki nyaris tersandung mendengar panggilan bernada manja itu. Sayang ia terlalu cepat membalikkan badan, hanya untuk melihat seorang wanita bergaun gemerlap dan wangi semerbak berjinjit agar bisa melumat bibir Aomine.

“Hmm. Kau masih ingat padaku?” tanya Aomine begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Tangannya dengan nakal mengusap lekuk bokong dari luar cetakan gaun.

“Bagaimana bisa aku lupa, hngh?” kikiknya di sela desah, merapatkan badan dengan Aomine. Bibir berpoles _lipstick_ merah berani, menaut telinga Aomine yang menggeram tanda ia menyukai gerakan perempuan itu. Berbisik, yang rasanya Satsuki bisa muntah di tempat mendengarnya, _kau memberikanku malam-malam panas terindah. Maukah kauulangi lagi semua itu denganku?_

“Kenapa tidak?” suara Aomine memberat oleh hasrat, lengannya dengan posesif melingkar di seluruh tubuh ala gitar spanyol wanita yang ternyata kawanan dari kupu-kupu malam di gerai gemerlap.

_“Mereka cuma teman dari kecil, ‘kan? Aomine si polisi itu, ‘’kan? Dianya saja juga suka jajan, kok.”_

 

Satsuki bergetar ketika menyela, “Bu-bukannya kau menjemputku karena kau juga mau pulang bersama, Dai-chan?”

“Pacarmu?” Wanita itu melirik.

“Bukan.” Aomine menyeringai.

“Kalau bukan, siapa?” Mulut mengerucut manja, dan ia mendesah pelan ketika Aomine melahap bibirnya.

Satsuki memalingkan wajah. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat menyaksikan semua itu. Menahan mual yang membuat hidung sampai mata basah.

Memang bukan pertama kali ia menyaksikan Aomine mencium perempuan, yang begitu banyak hingga ia tak hafal sama sekali pada mereka. Siapa juga mau tahu mereka, saingan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.  Namun bukan berarti ia senang menyaksikan semua itu, sementara Aomine tak pernah memperlakukannya demikian.

Ia tahu harusnya tidak senang jadi budak pelampiasan nafsu belaka. Namun tidak munafik, perempuan juga punya fantasi hingga tahap masturbasi. Walau kali ini, perihal hati yang tersakiti karena merasa terkhianati.

Bodoh sekali karena harusnya tidak. Karena tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka, yang bisa membuat Satsuki kuat-kuat menahan Aomine pergi lagi. 

“Pulang sana, Satsuki,” Aomine melepas bibir yang seketika ditauti benang liur darinya, “kau bisa sendiri, ;kan? Kau sudah bukan anak kecil. Aku ada urusan.”

“Aku bilang apa nanti pada ibumu?” Satsuki menguatkan diri dan menegapkan tubuhnya, mati-matian menahan ganjalan di mata yang hendak terjun bebas saja menjejaki pipi.

Aomine memutar bola mata. “Karang alasan, ayolah, kau pintar. Aku tahu.”

 Satsuki gemetar menggigit bibir. Berusaha menekan emosi agar tak sampai ke titik didih, tapi ketika wanita itu yang begitu cantik dan semampai mulai menarik Aomine masuk lebih dalam ke kedai, Satsuki menerjang maju dan menamparkan tas tangannya ke punggung Aomine.

“Dai-chan Bodoh!” sialnya, airmata tumpah tanpa sempat tercegah, yang mudah-mudahan dikaburkan hujan, “jangan bilang kayak tadi, kalau kau masih suka dada besar perempuan!”

“O-oi, Satsuki—! Sial. Dia kekanakan sekali, sih!”

“Hei, sudahlah, gadis kecil jangan dipikirkan—“

Satsuki tak perlu lagi menulikan telinga. Karena segalanya berlesatan tatkala ia berlari. Hujan yang menderas, mengaburkan pandangannya, menyemir luruhan yang terjun bebas dari matanya.

Satsuki tak tahu melangkah kemana.

Tidak pula Satsuki tahu, harus ke mana membuang keping-keping hati yang sekali lagi mati.

 

<> 

 

Satsuki berakhir menginap di rumah Arai. Kebetulan, Kikuchi juga ternyata tengah menginap di sana. Keduanya terkejut bukan kepalang mengetahui Satsuki tersasar sampai ke tempat mereka.

Apalagi dia basah-kuyup. Wajahnya menyeramkan karena _make-up_ yang luntur secara tidak natural. Adik lelaki Arai yang membuka pintu, sampai menjerit histeris saking ketakutannya melihat wajahnya—karena kebetulan yang kelewatan seperti kesan fiktif, petir menggelegar dahsyat di luar sana.

Hujan musim semi harusnya tak semengerikan hujan musim panas.

Arai tentu saja bergegas menampungnya. Menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, dan baju yang pernah dipakai Satsuki menginap di rumahnya lalu tertinggal. Begitu Satsuki kembali dengan pakaian seadanya, Kikuchi telah menyiapkan teh hangat.

Satsuki menelepon orang tuanya, bahwa ia memutuskan menginap di rumah Arai, dan dengan lelah menambahkan bahwa Aomine ada dinas malam di kepolisian.

 _Hah._ Dinas malam. Kenapa pula ia perlu menutupi dengan kebohongan?

Toh, kalaupun cerita yang sebenarnya, rumangsa karena baik kedua orang tua Satsuki maupun orang tua Aomine telah mengenal Aomine Daiki dari bocah, anak lelaki yang tumbuh jadi pria yang tak pernah absen sekalipun mencintai basket, takkan ada yang percaya bila Satsuki ceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya.

Andaikata Satsuki cerita, yang ada justru dirinya yang dipandang sebelah mata. Asas kekeluargaan terkadang menyebalkan, apalagi bila ditaruh di atas kebenaran.

Mereka berjejalan di kamar Arai yang kehilangan rona-rona feminin masa muda. Tersedu-sedan Satsuki menceritakan apa yang terjadi, mengapa ia bisa memilih mendamparkan diri ke rumah Arai yang paling dekat, alih-alih rumahnya. 

Seperti yang umumnya terjadi, tentu keduanya berapi-api dengan seberapa tidak peka Aomine. Walau tetap saja masih ada silang pendapat di antara mereka.

“Dia tidak menyentuhmu, padahal kau sudah sangat tipe wanitanya—berdada besar, itu berarti kau berarti untuknya lebih dari sekadar itu saja, Satsuki,” argumen Arai berapi-api.

“Berarti dia menjagamu dengan tidak menodaimu, ‘kan?” timpal Kikuchi, memasang wajah mimpi tengah hari. “Padahal perempuan idealnya ada begitu dekat sama dia ... kau berharga untuknya, Satsuki. Kau tidak semurahan itu untuk dia jadikan tempat bercinta, melampiaskan nafsu semalam saja, lalu ditinggal olehnya.”

“Betul. Lagipula, wajar saja lelaki _jajan_. Daripada menyakiti perempuan mereka tiap waktu, lebih baik cari perempuan lain, maklum nafsu mereka kan tinggi akibat efek hormon.” Arai mengelus-elus lembut punggungnya.

“Dan lagi, wajar kok dia tidak begitu mendengarkan yang kaukatakan.” Kikuchi terkikik geli. “Lelaki kan, daripada _berkata_ , lebih suka _meraba_.”

“Dari dulu, dia selalu menjagamu. Ya, ‘kan? Toh, pada akhirnya, dia selalu kembali padamu—setelah semua wanita itu, kok,” tambah Arai dengan senyum yang diceritakan, “Dia pasti lelaki _worth it_ , sampai-sampai bisa membuat rusak maskaramu kayak begitu. Karena airmatamu, ada hanya buat dia.”

Semua itu terdengar benar.

Satsuki hendak sekali mengamini.

Namun rasanya, ada hal yang keterlaluan janggal.

Satsuki dengan mata memerah dan bengkak, mendongak. “Kalau kalian yang ada di posisiku ... apa kalian mau, lelaki seperti Aomine-kun, memperlakukanmu seperti dia begitu padaku?”

“Ya, tidak, lah,” sanggah Kikuchi hati-hati, “tapi ... cobalah berpikir dari sisi lain, Sacchan.”

“Sacchan, dengar aku,” Arai kini mengusap punggung lengannya dengan perhatian, “sayang bila kau melepaskan Aomine begitu saja. Paling tidak, kalau mau, kau yang harus membuatnya bisa berubah. Dia perlu ditaklukkan. Cuma kau yang bisa melakukan.”

“Lagian, aku juga kalau punya lelaki, mau yang seperti Aomine Daiki. Kulitnya seksi, tatapannya bisa menembus jiwaku— _uh_. Tinggi, badan binaraga, selalu menemaniku, malas-malasan bisa kelihatan tampan, polisi lagi—borgol saja aku!” Kikuchi mencoba bergurau sampai jatuh terguling di _futon_ , tenggelam lagi tentang fantasi lelaki impiannya yang ingin dijadikan suami.

Sesekali, Arai menimpali, dan Satsuki tersenyum sebisanya. Kedua teman baiknya itu yang kini bekerja satu perusahaan—meski beda tempat—denganya itu, berusaha membuat Satsuki tertawa lagi, termasuk berswafoto dengan wajah mereka ditempeli masker.

Karena itulah, ketika kedua sahabatnya jatuh terlelap, dalam ruang kamar yang gelap, air senantiasa meleleh dari matanya, diresapi dan hanya diketahui bantal yang Satsuki tiduri.

 

<> 

 

Satsuki tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Entah berapa kali ia terbangun, masih sempat pula melepas masker wajah dan membilasnya lagi dengan air hangat. Menyayangkan ini bukan rumahnya, karena produk pembersih untuk malam tak ada. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja minta punya Arai, karena khawatir tidak cocok. 

Tertidur lagi, baru agak lama dia terbangun lagi dengan kenangan akan Aomine menelusup, menghantuinya. Matanya berat dan sembap, yang Satsuki seka dan bangkit lagi untuk mandi air hangat pagi-pagi buta.

Selagi menghangatkan badan, yang sayangnya tak sampai ke hati, dia merasa tak ingin pulang ke rumah dan bertatap muka dulu dengan Aomine. Apalagi orang tuanya pasti tanya, kenapa bisa ia malah terlihat lunglai padahal pulang dari rumah Arai.

Namun, pada siapa ia bisa cerita, kalau Aomine saja tidak?

Kuroko Tetsuya?

... tidak.

Keengganan bangkit dalam dirinya memikirkan Tetsu-kun akan direpotkan olehnya. Apalagi gara-gara Aomine lagi. Kise? Uh, terakhir intip medsosnya, dia mengunggah foto sedang di Kanada. Murasakibara, Midorima? Senior di SMA-nya dulu? 

Teman mana yang bisa diajaknya bicara dengan rasional, tanpa menghakimi, ataupun menyakiti, tapi bisa memberi solusi?

Tunggu, kenapa semua teman yang bisa dipikirkannya hanya lelaki?

Satsuki membuka ponselnya. Menelusuri daftar nomor di memori handphone. Tak ada nama yang sekiranya dapat ia percaya dengan ceritanya.

Pandangannya tertumbuk ke dua kata yang membentuk nama.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Satsuki mengulum mulut. Akashi-kun sangat rasional dengan nalar yang tak pernah goyah. Mental usianya juga dewasa, sangat pria dan lelaki bermartabat luar dalam.

Seingatnya, Akashi bisa sibuk bahkan di hari Minggu. Namun, sejak berkeluarga ia seringkali libur.

Lagipula, meski Akashi tak pernah cerita, Satsuki tahu satu rahasianya—yang ia juga tahu bahwa Tetsu-kun dan Midorin tahu—tentang perasaaan Akashi sesungguhnya.

Satu orang yang pergi, tapi kini telah kembali.

Oh, ini bukan tentang orang itu.

Menguatkan tekad dan mengukuhkan harapan, Satsuki mengetikkan pesan. Beberapa menit ia gelisah menanti. Melirik jam bolak-balik di ponsel dan termangu di atas futon setelah mandi.

Tidak ada balasan. Mungkin terlalu pagi? Satsuki membaringkan diri lagi. Bisa jadi sekitar jam tujuh atau delapan, baru ada balasan.

Tanpa sadar kantuk mulai menyergapnya ketika matahari beranjak meninggi.

 

<> 

 

Getar ponsel, keributan mulut kanak-kanak dan suara tapak-tapak kecil berlarian, membuyar pulasnya Satsuki.

Ia terbangun menemukan sekitarnya telah rapi, hanya futon yang ia tiduri saja masih tergelar di kaki tempat tidur Arai.

Sayup-sayup suara Arai dan Kikuchi terdengar dari lantai bawah. Bunyi artifisial televisi, kedua orang tua, juga suara adik lelaki Arai.

Satsuki dengan berat meraih handphone. Lockscreen digeser, matanya menyirnakan kantuk dalam kerjapan membaca nama siapa yang tertera. Segera saja ia membalas pesan Akashi, dan untungnya, balasannya kali ini datang dengan sangat cepat.

( ______)

Uh, senangnya yang sudah punya anak. Ingin Satsuki berkomentar demikian, andai saja ia terlalu bebal dan tidak peka untuk mengetahui yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada Akashi.

Satsuki beranjak merapikan futon dan kamar. Menarik kantung bajunya yang tertinggal, menghela napas karena memakai pakaian seadanya saja.

 Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Satsuki mematut dirinya di depan cermin yang tinggi sebadan dekat lemari baju Arai. _Blue-jeans_ ukuran pas, dengan atasan _blouse_ putih, memakai ikat pinggang modis berbentuk kepang dengan tali hitam-putih dan gesper metalik melingkari pinggangnya agar terlihat lebih ramping. Memasangkan arloji putih di pergelangan tangan kirinya lagi. 

Tetap saja ketika Satsuki bercermin, wanita di hadapannya tidak lagi ia kenali. Kulit putihnya tak lagi semulus kala remaja. Mulai tampak kerutan penuaan. Sekitar matanya menghitam, bengkak, memekat karena hati yang pepat.

Satsuki cepat-cepat mengambil peralatan _make-up_. Memoles pelembab merata ke seluruh wajah dan _lip-balm_ untuk melembapkan bibir, menunggunya mengering dengan natural, selagi ia menyisiri rambut.

Lebih baik ia sanggul saja di kepala, karena bukan usianya lagi untuk mengepang atau kuncir dua. Menyisakan helaian di kanan dan kiri yang sengaja ia buat agar terlihat jatuh secara natural.

Barulah ia membubuhkan _make-up_ natural.

 _Foundation_ yang sesuai warna kulit. Tunggu kering, barulah memoles bedak. Memulas _eye-shadow_ warna terang untuk menutupi kelopak mata yang menghitam dan agak bengkak. Perona sesaput tipis saja di tulang pipi yang ia senyumi setengah hati depan wajah.

Kadang ia ingin kembali ke masa remaja, tidak perlu perona atau pemulas, dan ia merasa lebih cantik apa adanya. Satsuki mengembuskan semua itu dalam helaan berat, sedikit tak rela berdamai dengan realita bahwa usianya memang tak lagi muda.

Menorehkan _eye-liner_ dengan cekatan—karena berdasarkan pengalaman sekarang, bahkan sekarang di bus atau kereta saja yang berguncang, ia tetap dapat menggaris _eye-liner_. Menggambar garis alis dengan pensil alis. Memakai maskara dan ia tercekat lagi.

Satsuki teringat perkataannya semalam. Dan benarkah Aomine Daiki yang telah begitu  seberhaga itu untuk ia tangisi hingga merusak maskaranya?

“Oh, dasar negara api yang menyerang! Jangan menangis lagi, Sacchan!” pekik Arai yang baru masuk kamar, “airmata wanita itu mahal, karena _make-up_ kita tuh mahal!”

Bukannya menangis, tiba-tiba saja tawa meluncur dari bibir Satsuki. Usai tawanya mereda, Satsuki baru memakai maskaranya. “Siapa bilang kemarin Dai-chan _worth it_ untuk semua itu, hm?”

Sejenak tak ada suara, sebelum Arai menutup pintu, meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan di atas meja belajarnya dulu.

Arai duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memerhatikan Satsuki yang kini tengah membubuh _lipstick double-color_ antara _radiant peony_ dan _light-pink_ di bibirnya, kemudian mengoleskan sedikit lip matte _peach_  yang harum di bibirnya.  

“Mau pulang saja secantik ini?” tanya Arai geli.

Satsuki mengeluarkan botol _hair-mist_ , menyemprotkan ke rambutnya dengan seksama, sampai sekamar Arai tersebar wangi _passionate flower_ -nya juga. Mengeluarkan  botol parfum Annick Goutal Eau d’Hadrien, mahal tapi berkelas miliknya. Wangi lemon dan jeruk seperti bersimfoni dengan lembut, tidak menyengat dan tetap menyegarkan.

Dia percaya bahwa wanita perlu menjaga dan merawat dirinya, bukan karena ingin bergenit-genitan dengan lelaki, tapi karena Satsuki ingin menyenangi dirinya sendiri—menikmati kecantikan sendiri, atau tepatnya, menyenangi dirinya yang mempercantik diri.

Apa salahnya menjadi cantik untuk diri sendiri?

Lagian, Akashi punya istri yang sangat cantik dan beda jauh sekali dirinya. Elegan dan berkelas, seorang tuan putri yang menyerbak anggunnya harum mawar. Ada bayi pula, minus faktor Akashi menyukai lelaki dan tidak peduli soal wangi.

Coba saja lelaki seperti Akashi lebih banyak di dunia ini.

Satsuki mendesah lelah. “Mau ketemu teman.”

Arai mengerucut mulut, mengangkat alis dengan genit. “Teman kencan?”

“Benar-benar teman.”

Satsuki merapikan seluruh peralatannya, menjejalkan ke dalam tas dengan rapi, lalu bangkit dan memakaikan topi putih gading yang dililit pita merah. 

“Aku ada urusan, dan jangan pikir macam-macam, karena aku ada janji dengan Akashi Seijuurou-kun.”

“Astaga! Kau mau jadi istri keduanya atau bagaimana?” Arai melengking sehisteris hyena bertemu mangsa. “Atau mau jadi Mama muda?”

“Kau, nih, ada-ada saja,” tanggap Satsuki sambil lalu. Usai barangnya rapi, dia menarik kursi belajar Arai, duduk untuk menyesap teh hijau yang dihidangkan di sisi panekuk bersirup mapple dan bertabur ceri.

Arai masih saja ingat kesukaannya. Satsuki tersenyum tatkala melahap suapan pertama panekuknya.

“Aku, tuh ... kelihatan seputus asa itu, ya?” tanya Satsuki letih, memundurkan kursi agar bisa  mengerling Arai.

“Uh, maaf ... bukan begitu maksudku. Kalaupun kau dengan Akashi-kun, tidak apa-apa juga, kok. Dia kan tampan, jenius, kuat, wah ... suami idaman sekali,” Arai mendesah panjang dan merebahkan diri ke ranjang.

Satsuki menyuap potongan pertama panekuk, memelintir ceri dalam gigitannya ketika Arai bersuara lagi.

“Maaf, kayaknya semalam aku keterlaluan.” Arai bangkit lagi, meringis kecil menatapnya penuh sesal. “Maaf, ya, Sacchan.”

 _Mudah saja bagimu berkata begitu._ Satsuki menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. “Tidak masalah, kok.”

Arai menghitung dengan jari. “Kau cantik, pintar, punya karir, dan menarik—“

“—dan kalau aku lelaki, akan memilih menikahimu!” seru Kikuchi yang menjeblak masuk seenaknya.

Kikik geli terselip dari bibir cantik Satsuki beserta sanggahan menyakitkan. 

“Sayangnya, semua lelaki yang kusuka, tidak ada yang mau denganku.”

 

<> 

 

Satsuki tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Atau mungkin ia yang terhanyut lamunan begitu lama, hingga tak sadar Akashi telah duduk di hadapannya. Tampan dengan pakaian kasual, bukan lagi informal seperti biasa.

Tetap saja, Akashi terlihat seperti pebisnis yang salah tempat datang ke Maji Burger. Harusnya dia duduk seagung patung Michaelangelo, di kafe beraroma kopi dan bernuansa mewah.

“Hai,” sapa Akashi santai, “maaf kau menunggu lama.”

“Tidak, kok.” Senyum Satsuki seketika terbit. Dia mengerjapkan mata. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin melewatkan roman wajah Akashi yang terlihat sedikit lebih cerah daripada biasanya. “Mana Kousei-kun?”

Ramah-tamah di wajah Akashi sedikit memudar. “Dengan Furihata Kouki, lagi bertemu dengan temannya. Tidak jauh dari sini.”

Satsuki membulatkan mata. Bibirnya ternganga. Tersadar, merasa reaksinya tidak sopan, Satsuki buru-buru mengatupkan mulut dan menyahut diresah-resahkan, ia rindu pada anak lucu Akashi—yang seketika Akashi memandangnya dengan terima kasih karena Satsuki menghormati privasinya.

“Mau kupesankan sesuatu?” tawar Satsuki baik hati.

“Tidak usah.” Akashi menggeleng singkat, ditatapnya _strawberry milkshake_ di hadapan Satsuki yang tinggal setengah. “Atau kau mau pesan lagi?”

Satsuki menggeleng. Membiarkan Akashi berpamitan, akan ke konter sebentar untuk pesan cola saja untuknya. Satsuki menanti, dan rasanya Akashi kembali terlalu cepat—mengabaikan tisu yang agak banyak di atas nampan.

“Apa kabar, Momoi?” Akashi membuka percakapan dengan elegan.

Satsuki merasa seperti berhadapan dengan seorang ayah, meski bahkan ayahnya tidak membuatnya ketar-ketir menghadapi sang ayah.

Walaupun Aomine dulu sering menggerutu, bahwa Akashi punya figur ibu yang luar biasa, tetap saja kalau sudah dipandangi dengan pengertian dan kesabaran ala seorang ayah, tiba-tiba saja Satsuki berkecil hati untuk menceritakan segalanya.

Memainkan jari-jarinya, Satsuki menatapi cat kuku nude dan berlian mungil di atas kukunya.

“Tidak begitu baik,” lirihnya jujur. Ia membalas tatapan Akashi dalam-dalam, karena ia tahu—lantaran mencari tahu—kondisi Akashi yang sebenarnya, maka ia balik bertanya dengan perlahan, “kalau kau?”

Rasanya Satsuki tak keliru melihat kilat getir di matanya, meski senyum Akashi merekah samar. “Sama denganmu.”

Satsuki turut membalas senyumnya. Kalau saja tidak kenal dari SMP, dia mungkin akan menyukai _gentleman_ seperti Akashi Seijuurou. Sempurna, siapa sih yang tidak mau sama dia?

Kecuali tahu satu-dua hal yang jadi rahasia bersama, Satsuki terlalu segan untuk bersamanya. Akashi juga punya aura misterius, dalam cara yang jauh berbeda dari yang dirasakannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Terlalu mistis?

Tidak, Akashi Seijuurou bahkan tanpa segala latar belakang keluarga, tetap akan membuat perempuan biasa pun enggan untuk berani bersamanya.

Karena dia terlalu sempurna.

Akashi termasuk golongan pria yang duduk di puncak piramida strata sosial tertinggi, walau Satsuki sendiri mengakui, sesungguhnya Akashi adalah orang yang cukup membumi.

Akashi mengerti cara membuat temannya nyaman untuk bicara. Mengomentari cuaca—tipikal orang Jepang, topik cuaca selalu jadi bahasan pembuka—kemudian kabar orang tua, kerja, pada akhirnya kembali lagi ke topik teman lama.

Bagaimanapun, baik dirinya maupun Akashi, semua dari mereka, menciptakan ataupun menyisakan spasi—selalu ada sisi dalam hati mereka untuk Generasi Keajaiban.

Dari sana semua bermula.

“Menurutmu ... aneh tidak, aku cerita sesuatu padamu? Apalagi tentang teman kita sendiri.”

“Kenapa mesti aneh?”

“Apa kau akan cerita padanya kalau aku cerita sama kau, Akashi-kun?”

“Aku akan cerita, bila kau yang meminta—dan maumu begitu.”

“... aku tidak mau.”

“Oke, ceritamu aman denganku.”

kalau saja ia bisa minta waktu diputar kembali, mungkin Satsuki jadi ingin punya kakak yang seperti Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak apa bukan perempuan.

Karena rasanya, kalau punya kakak perempuan, mereka pasti akan ada di pihakmu—karena kaulah adik perempuan mereka tersayang.

Lagian, dengan punya kakak lelaki, mungkin dia jadi bisa sedikit memahami persepsi lelaki. Mungkin.

“Jangan dipaksakan kalau berat atau belum mau bercerita,” ujar Akashi pelan dan perhatian,  “senyamanmu saja, ya.”

Satsuki tidak menceritakan segalanya dari awal.

Tentu saja, dia ingat betapa baik hati dulu Akashi saat SMP, memintanya menjaga Kuroko dari latihan—bahkan menyuruhnya menemani Kuroko sepanjang hari dan tidak menyentuh bola basket sampai cideranya sembuh. Seolah menuntunnya hingga ia bisa berkencan dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

Dia hanya mulai bercerita tentang kegelisahan.

Beberapa kali berkencan, tapi hati tak berlabuh pada para lelaki yang silih berganti.

Perjodohan antara keluarganya dan Aomine.

Lamaran yang kunjung datang, tak kunjung ada tanggapan.

Peristiwa semalam.

Perasaannya yang telah berpindah, sejak Aomine lebih memerhatikannya—lebih tepat lagi sejak suatu waktu ketika Satsuki kuliah.

Saat Aomine menembakkan bola basket ke ring, _formless shoot_ sempurna dan negara api menyerang takkan pernah terlihat sekeren keringat yang berkilauan dramatis, berkata pada salah satu teman dari kecil mereka pula karena bertetangga, jangan macam-macam pada Satsuki kalau memang naksir padanya.

... _well_ , setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada jatuh cinta karena diberikan batang es krim sisa, ada tulisan: pemenang.

Uh, bukan salah Satsuki, ‘kan? Kesannya, Tetsu-kun memberikan itu seolah memberitahu: _kau pemenang di hatiku_. Gadis mana sih tidak meleleh jadinya?

Satsuki menceritakan sampai di bagian, hubungan mereka tak ada kemajuan.

Aomine bermain dengan perempuan, istilah kasarnya _jajan_ , dan mengembara ke dalam malam.

Hubungan mereka begini-begini saja, tidak pernah bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Tak tahu mengapa.

Tak satu pun perempuan diseriusi oleh Aomine, dan tidak tampak Aomine tengah mencintai perempuan manapun—begitu informasi yang diam-diam berhasil didulang Momoi.

Seolah selama ini, saingan cintanya ialah bayang-bayang yang tak pernah tampak.

Kendati jauh dalam hati, Satsuki tak hendak mengakui mungkin memang bayang seseorang saja yang selama ini selalu membayangi hati Aomine Daiki. Bagian ini, Satsuki merasa tidak perlu membaginya dengan Akashi.

Meski Akashi bukan orang sentisitif, tidak juga sentimentil, tetap saja mengetahui Aomine menyukai Kuroko—sementara ia menyukai Furihata, mungkin akan ada efek sampingnya.

Dia berkisah sampai semalam. Berhenti sejenak di bagian Aomine mencumbu mesra wanita lain, menengadah agar airmatanya tidak tumpah.

Menceritakan dengan wajah membara menahan malu, ia kabur ke rumah Arai. Menuturkan ulang perkataan temannya. Dan keputusan bahwa Satsuki tak lagi tahan dengan perasaan ini, butuh teman cerita, berakhir memilih Akashi karena dapat diandalkan.

Karena Satsuki tak ingin dijatuhkan, diminta menanti lelaki yang juga tidak berminat serius menata rumah tangga bersamanya. Namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Aomine.

“Akashi-kun, apa yang mereka katakan benar? Aomine-kun _worth it_ untuk ...” Satsuki menggigit bibir, lebih susah lagi menahan airmata untuk tidak mengalir.

“Sssh,” sergah Akashi, lembut menyerahkan tisu ke tangan Satsuki yang lekas memakainya sehati-hati mungkin untuk tak merusak riasannya, sementara ia dengan sopan berpaling ke samping—supaya tidak membuat Satsuki tambah patah hati karena menangis di hadapannya.

“Ma-maaf aku ...”

“Tidak apa-apa. Keluarkan saja, mungkin bisa membuatmu merasa lebih lega.”

Satsuki tidak tahu lagi ia mendenguskan desahan atau tawa. “Jangan. Sayang riasanku, tahu.”

“Terserah kau saja.” Akashi sangat sopan untuk menahan tawanya, hanya memandangnya dengan lunak.   

Akashi menerawang jajaran mobil-mobil yang memadati parkiran Maji Burger, mengerling lembut pada temannya yang berjuang agar tak terisak.

“Momoi, kau tahu Dwight D. Eisenhower?”

“Umm. Presiden ketiga puluh empat Amerika,” Satsuki sekarang mengerti kenapa Akashi pergi beli minum dan minta tisu agak banyak, memang itu untuknya. Intuisi Akashi mengerikan sekali. Ia lantas bertanya serak, “ada apa sama dia?”

 _“He once one said, No man is worth your tears, but once you find one that is, he won’t make you cry.”,”_ kutip Akashi dengan artikulasi yang fasih, “yang menurutku, sekalipun kau menangis untuknya karena apa pun yang terjadi untuk kalian, tapi itu bukan karenanya—bukan karena kelakuan dia yang menyakitimu.”

Satsuki termangu, merenung meresapi kutipan yang Akashi katakan. Agak lama, baru bertanya, “Adakah lelaki seperti itu?”

“Di depanmu?”

“Terlalu bukan Akashi-kun sekali sampai-sampai menangisiku!” refleks tawa geli Satsuki berletupan, lebih-lebih ketika Akashi menanggapi dengan senyuman. “Bisa saja, sih! Bercandamu itu ... bikin wanita iri saja sama yang jadi istrimu.”

Akashi tersenyum tipis, tidak berkata apa-apa. Tenang menandaskan cola yang barusan ia pesan.

“Salah tidak kalau aku tanya, apa kurangnya aku?” lirih Satsuki tatkala tawanya mereda.

“Kau tidak kurang sesuatu pun. Mungkin yang perlu dibenahi hanyalah membuka pikiran dan sedikit pandangan, juga ingatan, bahwa tidak semua lelaki seperti Aomine—ataupun Shimazu,” jawab Akashi—yang bagi Satsuki terdengar diplomatis.

“Maksudmu membuka pandangan?”

“Sama seperti lelaki, perempuan juga berhak untuk menilai. Pantas tidaknya lelaki bersama mereka. Dan lelaki, bukan hanya dia saja.”

“Lelaki tidak seperti perempuan ... kau tahu, perempuan terbatas masanya, tidak seperti lelaki, yang bisa saja semakin tua, semakin tampan.” Satsuki sedikit tersesat dan mengaduk-aduk sedotan dalam gelas milk-shake, memulas senyum menatapi temannya. “Ya, kau termasuk lelaki seperti itu, Akashi-kun.”

Tawa Akashi singkat saja. “Aku sendiri berpikiran, perempuan makin dewasa juga makin cantik. Ada yang berbeda antara mereka dan gadis-gadis remaja. Walaupun aku lebih menitikberatkan pada mental mereka, karena usia bukanlah indikator kedewasaan.

“Dan lagi, apa kau bicara soal, maaf, _menopause_ atau semacamnya?”

“Uuuh, seram. Tidak sejauh itu juga, kok,” Satsuki menopang dagu dengan lesu, “maksudku ... seberapa lama aku perlu menunggu lelaki seperti itu, Akashi-kun?” 

“ _It’s better to wait long than marry wrong_.” Akashi menggoyangkan gelas cola, menggemersik palung-palung es yang meleleh dan mengembuni badan gelas.

“Ini zaman kesetaraan, Akashi-kun. Iya, jodoh tidak akan kemana, tapi kalau aku diam saja, jodohku bakal kemana-mana,” protes Satsuki dengan nada merana yang mengundang tawa Akashi.

“Tuhan tidak pernah menjanjikan jodoh pasti bertemu di dunia, kok,” argumen Akashi lagi.

Satsuki mengerucut mulut. “Jadi aku menunggu saja, nih?” 

Akashi menatapnya dengan penuh perhitungan. “Tergantung padamu. Mau menunggu Aomine yang tetap begitu saja, atau mau membuka hatimu dengan lelaki yang siap berkomitmen baik secara lahir maupun batin?”

Satsuki menelengkan kepala. “Siap secara batin?”

“Bukan cuma soal finansial. Memangnya, kau mau dengan lelaki yang masih suka melirik perempuan kanan-kiri—apalagi tidur dengan mereka, walau mereka bilang cintanya padamu saja—dan kekanakan, tidak mau memaafkanmu, ataupun tidak mau mengalah kalau kalian beda pendapat karena merasa paling benar? Kelepasan bicara buruk padamu? Dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri?”

Satsuki mengatup mulutnya. Memandang dengan takjub. “Akashi-kun, kau bicara begitu karena kebalikannya tuh tentang kau, ‘kan, ya?”

“Percayalah, Momoi, lelaki yang _tidak_ seperti itu bukan cuma aku,” tawa pelan Akashi terhela dalam napas menyirat nada geli. Berisyarat agar mereka beranjak ke tempat Kouki sekarang juga.

“Kapan saatnya Aomine-kun menjadi lebih dewasa?” ujar Satsuki begitu tawanya menyurut, mendesah seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menjinjing topi. “Mungkin memang, _boys will always be boys_.”

Akashi memandu jalannya lebih dulu ke area seberang, mengingatkan Momoi pada spot tempatnya bicara dengan Aomine dan Kise bertahun lalu, menelepon Murasakibara dan gagal karena tidak bisa membujuknya datang ke Tokyo untuk ulang tahun Kuroko.

... kan, dia jadi merindukan mereka semua. Teman-teman dari kecil yang terbaik baginya. Satsuki menelan semua perasaan menyakitkan itu, meresapinya dan menghayatinya dengan seksama.  

“Tidak bisakah kau membantuku untuk hal ini, Akashi-kun? Atau ... a-atau Furihata-kun?” pinta Satsuki, “beritahu aku tentang bagaimana lelaki sebenarnya, yang tidak seperti Aomine-kun?”

“Menurutku, daripada kau memikirkan tentang hal ini, sebaiknya kau membuat dirimu sendiri senang lebih dulu.”

Satsuki menyiniskan senyum dengan manis. “Coba katakan dan lakukan itu pada dirimu sendiri.”

“Bukannya karena itu aku di sini hari ini?” Akashi terkekeh, diliriknya Satsuki yang berjalan di belakangnya. “Kau suka melakukan apa kalau ada waktu luang?”

“ _Shopping_! Apalagi sebentar lagi musim berganti. Mungkin habis ini aku jalan, tapi aku mau ketemu Kousei-kun dulu.” Satsuki tersenyum sampai matanya turut melengkung, sedikit lebih ceria. 

“Oke. Lakukanlah.” Akashi  Kebahagiaanmu tidak bergantung pada siapa pun kecuali dirimu sendiri, Momoi.”

Menekan perasaan haru dan keinginan memeluk Akashi lalu memintanya jadi kakaknya, Satsuki bergumam lembut, “Terima kasih, Akashi-kun.”

“Apa kau masih ingat, beberapa waktu lalu ada yang bilang padamu, “ _Saying “boys will be boys” literally teach them that they can get away with so much crap just because of their gender, by the way.”,_ Momoi?”

Satsuki tercekat diingatkan kata-kata itu, lebih-lebih karena nyala di mata Akashi yang terasa berbahaya—walau sebenarnya terlihat agak jenaka.

Kebangkitan horror dalam dirinya menyeruak hebat, tatkala Akashi berjalan menuju sepasang sahabat. Kepala dan seraut wajah yang masuk daftar paling menyebalkan di hidup Satsuki, malah muncul lagi dengan sangat sialan.

Sial.

Lebih sial lagi melihat cengiran mengesalkan itu, seakan tak punya semikro pun kesulitan hidup dalam dirinya.

“Akashi-kun!” Satsuki enggan menarik bagian belakang baju Akashi. Astaga ini ide buruk! Ia hanya bisa mendesis antara sebal dan panik. “Ke-kenapa mesti dia lagi, sih?!”

Tidak ada yang benar dari lelaki itu.

Si manusia sok pintar.

Sok tahu.

Sok gombal.

Hih!

“ _I’d like to say hello to a woman with beautiful mind and heart, not only “hello, you look beautiful!”_ ”

Takahata Akio terkekeh dengan _boyish_ , diikuti tawa bernada kagum Kouki dan seruan gembira Akashi Kousei.

Akashi mengerlingnya, berkata cukup pelan hingga hanya Satsuki yang bisa mendengar di tengah hiruk-pikuk Maji Burger.

Satsuki bergidik ngeri. Dia bahkan tidak tersanjung, sekalipun kata-kata Akashi menjurus dalam artian dia adalah perempuan dengan hati serta pikiran yang cantik. Oke, tidak perlu diberitahu juga dia sudah tahu dirinya seperti itu, kok.

Bisikan Akashi mirip dengan bisikan kaisar iblis yang menggoyangkan ekornya, mengumpankan manusia untuk melangkahkan kaki ke neraka.

Akashi membimbingnya mendekat pada sepasang sahabat itu, kali ini volume vokalnya lebih terbuka dan menandas lugas, agar keduanya menyadari keberadaan mereka.  

“Nah, karena aku maupun Kouki, mungkin akan terbawa perasaan kalau membantumu, kurasa Takahata Akio-kun tidak akan keberatan membantumu untuk membuka pandangan baru, Momoi.”

Kedua pria muda itu terusik, kemudian terkejut menatapnya. 

Seluruh kenangan pertemuannya dan percakapan dengan orang itu, melaju secepat kereta yang susah dikendalikan remnya dan butuh waktu untuk dihentikan.

_Akashi-kun, yang benar saja!_

Bisikan Akashi barusan konstan terngiang-ngiang.

 

(“ _Let him say hello to you_.”)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warns:  
> (take it seriously please)  
> 1\. potensi bikin baper.  
> 2\. potensi bikin iri.  
> 3\. potensi triggering buat wahay kaliyan yang masih sendiri.  
> 4\. dialog banyak.  
> 5\. flully sakit gigi.  
> 6\. tiati ngebul.  
> 7\. fluffies fuwa doki olaa

__

_Berhenti siul-siul tidak jelas begitu_ , itulah yang sekiranya ingin Satsuki katakan pada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dan sibuk _chatting_ -an sendiri di ponsel, tapi yang meluncur dari bibirnya jauh asap dari api.

“Kau tahu tidak, sih, apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?”

“Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku, nih, baru saja melakukan kejahatan tingkat berat.”

“Karena kau tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti.”

“Memang tidak. Tolong beritahu, di mana kelirunya aku.” 

“Membuat Akashi-kun bersama Furihata-kun.”

Akio yang berdiri persis di depannya mengernyit alis dalam-dalam, berpegangan pada cincin pegangan kereta setelah memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaket, menatap Satsuki seakan wanita itu baru saja mengemukakan virus ebola membabat benua Eropa.

“Apa yang salah dari itu?” Akio mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, “aku cuma membantu temanku, agar bisa berbaikan dengan sahabatku.”

Satsuki memalingkan pandangan ke samping. Lebih risih lagi ketika gadis-gadis yang duduk di sekitarnya, juga beberapa wanita, terkikik dan curi-curi pandang pada Akio.

_Ya Tuhan. Dia sangaaat tampan!_

_Kami-sama, dia jodohku, ‘kan? Kalau bukan, sisakan satu lelaki seperti itu buatku!_

_Uuuh, mau, dong, dipeluk olehnya._

_Astaga, coba lihat. Dia memberikan tempat duduknya untuk pria yang lebih tua, pacarnya duduk di hadapannya, dan dia berdiri persis depan kekasihnya. Manis sekali!_

Satsuki rasanya ingin mengaum, _kalian tidak bisa lihat apa aku bukan pacarnya?!_

Satsuki mengunjam pelototan dingin lagi, karena ada lutut yang nakal menyundul lututnya. Begitu ia mendongak, Akio tengah merendahkan kepala dan menaik-turunkan kedua alis sambil nyengir.

 _Kasihan. Sia-sia sekali, sih, lelaki kayak begitu sama perempuan judes!_ Cute _sekali lelaki yang bisa menggoda perempuannya dengan senyuman semelelehkan itu, uuunh~_

Hipertensi di usia yang rasanya masih tergolong muda, bukanlah sesuatu yang Satsuki inginkan. Maaf saja, dia tidak suka lelaki berpenampilan ala remaja dan sekekanakan di hadapannya.

Satsuki mengenyahkan bisikan iri para perempuan di sekitarnya, bahwa pria di hadapannya memandangi bibirnya terus-menerus.  

Padahal Satsuki tahu, raut wajah cerah Akio karena memerhatikan seluk-beluk kereta, seakan tengah menerka tiap inci rangkaian atom yang membentuk badan gerbong.

Satsuki menggeser lagi tempat duduk ke kiri karena pria di sampingnya duduk merapat padanya. Ia susah maklum, meskipun pria itu duduk dengan istrinya yang tengah menimang bayi.

 Kenapa tidak mendudukkan istrinya di gerbong perempuan saja, sih? Apa karena tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri? Atau kereta cukup padat dan istrinya tak bisa jalan jauh? Kenapa tidak dipegangi saja? Justru kasihan bayinya, kan, harus ikut berdesak-desakan.

Teralihkan dari marahnya pada Akio, Satsuki mengerling ke samping. Dalam hati bergidik ngeri karena mata pria itu jelalatan mengawasinya.

“Selamat siang. Sudah berapa bulan adik bayinya, Obaa-san?”

Harusnya lelaki itu membantunya sedikit. Ini ada suami, sudah tahu istri dengan bayi mereka di sampingnya, malah bergenit-genit. Dasar lelaki.

Ibu-ibu itu menjawab, “Baru dua bulan.”

“Selamat untuk kelahirannya, ya,” Akio mengangguk sopan, “semoga jadi anak yang tidak hanya cerdas akademik-dan fisik, tapi juga cerdas secara emosional, berkepribadian, berkelakuan, dan berhati baik.”

Wajah lelah Ibu itu terhapuskan oleh wajah yang mencerah dan terharu, “Terima kasih, Nak. Terima kasih doanya. Kau anak baik, semoga doa yang sama senantiasa untukmu juga.”

“Terima kasih kembali.” Akio menatap hangat pada bayi mungil yang masih memandangnya.

Satsuki mengerjapkan mata. Biasanya, perempuan lebih ada ketertarikan dan keterikatan pada anak-anak tanpa mereka sadari. Naluri wanita dalam diri mereka. Aneh juga melihat dia tampak dekat dengan anak, apalagi bayi.

Yang pada kenyataannya, bapaknya saja tidak peduli.

“Oh, dia tersenyum padaku!”

Seruan Akio, membawa Satsuki menoleh melampaui pria yang memandangnya hingga ia risih. Satsuki menahan segenap jiwa-raganya, tidak teriak ala penggemar cinta buta idolanya. Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_ , telah menciptakan bayi di dunia ini.

“Eeh, dia tertawa,” Akio juga turut tertawa. Dia menunduk, melambai pada bayi yang tertawa padanya.

“Biasanya dia tidak seperti ini,” ibunya juga ikut tertawa, menatap penuh kasih putri kecilnya, “kau tahu Onii-san ini kakak yang baik, ya? Iya?”

Bayi itu memekik girang, “Buuh!”

Akio mengekeh. “Kau anak pintar. Anak manis,” menoleh pada wanita itu yang terharu  dengan reaksi bayinya, “dia cantik sekali, seperti Anda.”

Nah, datanglah mulut lentur lelaki Akio. Satsuki menyurutkan senyumnya. Dasar, jadi lelaki murah sekali sih memuji perempuan.

“Kau bisa saja. Tidak, ah. Apalagi habis melahirkan begini,” sahut ibu itu, alih-alih rendah hati, ekspresinya justru lebih seperti rendah diri.

“Menurutku, sih,” Akio berujar tulus, “wanita habis melahirkan itu cantik.” 

“Bagaimana bisa kaubilang begitu padaku? Pacarmu ada di depanmu, lo,” ibu itu tertawa lagi geli, tak ayal, melempar senyum pada Satsuki, “dan dia sangat cantik.”

Satsuki hendak buka mulut dan menyambar galak, tapi tak sampai hati karena disenyumi sebaik itu. Ia bukan wanita tak peka, justru dia amat mampu merasa. Dia memutuskan untuk menyanggah sopan, tapi terdahului.

“Iya. Sedang mengambek saja cantik, apalagi kalau lagi tertawa.”

Satsuki melotot, diam-diam menginjak kaki Akio. Pria itu bergeming, tenang menggeser sepatu, dan menatapnya lekat, berbinar dengan ketulusan yang Satsuki rasa sangat memuakkan. Dasar, lelaki macam apa mulut gombalnya selentur ini, hah?!

Lelaki itu terdefinisi dua di dunia ini, versi Arai. Kalau tidak brutal, ya gombal.

Akio jelas masuk golongan kedua.

Satsuki tersenyum masam, “Maaf, saya bukan—“

“Dan, Ojii-san, kalau kau ingin bersama wanita cantik, bukan berarti mencari yang cantik lagi.”

Satsuki nyaris menendang tulang kering Akio, kalau bukan karena pria itu tengah menatap pria yang duduk sok merapat padanya. Sorot mata Akio meremangkan bulu kuduk. Pria itu bergidik ngeri, mungkin merasa terpergok duduk dekat-dekat Satsuki.

“Nanti ajak Obaa-san menyehatkan badannya lagi, ya. Kalau bagi Ojii-san kurang cantik, bantulah Obaa-san mempercantik diri,” tukas Akio sesantai orang bicara tentang cuaca, “bawa dia ke spa, ke salon, lalu ke berikan pakaian indah yang membuat Anda tidak lagi bisa lirik-lirik siapa pun, kecuali menatapnya seorang saja.”

Wajah pria itu spontan memerah. Naik pitam, dia menyergah,  “Ti-tidak so-sopan!”

Tidak terpancing reaksi orang tercekik emosi, Akio tersenyum seolah tengah bercakap dengan anak kecil, “Lebih tidak sopan mana: saya yang menyatakan apa adanya, atau Anda yang memandangi wanita selain istri Anda dan malah merapat dekat-dekat padanya secara tidak sopan, hm?”

“Bo-bocah kecil—!” pria itu menyambar baju yang Akio kenakan, “sa-salah pacarmu, pakai baju seperti itu!”

Akio meminimalisir lengkungan di bibir. “Mau dia pakai baju tertutup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki juga, kalau Anda—lelaki—yang tidak bisa tahan nafsu, percuma saja.”

“Bicara apa kau, hah!”

Beberapa penumpang kereta mulai terusik, karena sang istri dan Satsuki memekik, melihat pria itu nyaris meninju Akio. Beruntung Akio kilat mengelakkan kepala, tinjunya meleset.

 Akio mengunci tatapan mematikan pada pria itu. “Apalagi lelaki seperti Anda, yang mungkin memiliki fantasi, apa yang ada di balik semua pakaian tertutup itu. Dari cara Anda memandangnya saja—“

“Takahata-kun!”

Satsuki bergegas menepuk perutnya. Uh, solid. Satu sentuhan saja cukup untuk Satsuki tahu, tubuh pria di hadapannya terjaga dengan baik dan dalam kondisi prima. Sepertinya olahragawan juga. Ia bergegas bangkit berdiri, menarik lengan Akio untuk pergi dari situ.

“Maafkan kami,” Satsuki menyambar lengan Akio, gagal memaksa pria itu menundukkan kepala pada si suami mesum.

Akio malah beramah-tamah yang di telinga Satsuki terdengar sarkastik, “Ojii-san, minta maaf juga ya pada dia karena telah menatapnya sebernafsu itu, pada Obaa-san, putri Anda—eh?“

Melihat petugas mulai mengendus terjadinya keributan, apalagi diperburuk gadis-gadis yang memekik terpesona karena tindakan arogan nan tak sopan Akio, Satsuki menggandeng lengan pria itu.

Lebih baik mereka pergi jauh-jauh dari sana. Satsuki menyeret Akio tergesa-gesa ke gerbong lain, dan nyaris tersandung jatuh kaki orang, kalau bukan karena Akio yang menahannya dari belakang.

“Kau ini sinting atau bagaimana, sih?” gemas Satsuki begitu melepaskan lengan Akio dari badannya, tepat ketika ding-dong pemberhentian berikutnya bergema.

“Oh, wow,” Akio melepas tawanya dalam dengusan, “sinting dan jenius memang beda tipis.”

“Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulihat, tahu!” Satsuki menariknya untuk berdiri saja di depan pintu kereta, karena dalam gerbong ini pun, padat penumpang akhir minggu.

“Hmm ... dilecehkan seperti itu, dan ada yang membelamu, kau malah bilang itu tindakan terbodoh?” Akio menerawang panorama kota yang berlintasan dari balik jendela.

“Paman tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa—“

“Astaga, kau tidak dengar tadi dia bilang apa? _Salahmu_ pakai baju begitu,” desis Akio memotong argumen Satsuki, “aku saja yang juga lelaki, tidak senang kalau ada lelaki menatap wanita serendah itu kemudian menyalahkan perempuannya. Baju itu benda mati, mereka tidak mungkin bersalah.

“Kau juga, hargai dirimu sendiri. _Logikamu jangan terbalik_.”

Satsuki menyambar cincin pegangan tatkala kereta mengerem, dan ia terhimpit ke depan, memudahkannya untuk mendongak dan membelalak pada Akio, “Kau bisa saja mengajakku pergi, tidak usah blak-blakkan di sana, seolah tengah mempermalukan Paman itu depan semua orang!” 

Satu tangan Akio memegangi palang besi kursi erat-erat, tangan lain menahan bahu Satsuki yang nyaris jatuh ke pelukannya. Ia menyisakan spasi antara mereka.

“Ah!” Satsuki memekik pelan.

Akio menyandarkan tubuh ke badan kursi dan palang besi, memakai kedua tangan untuk memegangi bahu Satsuki yang terbawa gaya rem kereta dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

“Kalau tidak dibegitukan, paman itu akan menatap semua perempuan lainnya sama sepertimu—mungkin bahkan melakukan hal lebih ekstrim,” sergah Akio tajam, “sudah punya istri saja begitu, masa kau tidak kasihan pada Obaa-san karena dia tidak dihargai suaminya?”

“Tapi urusan mereka _bukan_ urusanmu,” tekan Satsuki, tangan meraih satu cincin pegangan, tangan lain pegangan ke pintu kereta, “kau tidak berhak memberikan sanksi sosial seperti itu padanya, tahu.”

“Kalau itu bisa memberikan efek jera padanya, akan tetap kulakukan,” Akio berpaling acuh tak acuh, melepaskan tangan dari bahu Satsuki dan bersandar santai ke dekat pintu kereta, “perempuan tidak pantas dibegitukan.”

“Kaupikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, hah?” Satsuki memundurkan badan, persis di seberang Akio dan mengerucut mulut.

“Jangan main menyimpulkan sendiri,” Akio menghela napas pendek, “berkelakuan apatis, seperti membiarkan saja pelaku pelecehan kayak yang tadi itu, itulah yang membuat sekitar kita tidak bakal jadi lebih baik—semikro apa pun skala permasalahannya.”

Kereta mengerem lagi. Satsuki batal berargumen ketika punggungnya menabrak kursi, efek decitan kereta dan tautannya dari cincin pegangan terlepas. Mengaduh tatkala Akio terjengkang maju persis ke hadapannya, kecuali satu tangan menahan agar tidak memepet Satsuki ke palang besi, persis dekat pelipis.

Skala penilaian satu dari seratus, mungkin nilainya bisa 80 seketika. Wangi segar lelaki ini terhirup penciumannya. Bukan campuran bau keringat lelaki yang dalam fiksi sering dideskripsi seksi, melainkan meresapkan Satsuki pada bau hujan yang segar, dan rumput basah dari hutan yang meneduhkan.

Ironi karena harusnya, dengan senyuman sok tanpa dosa itu, harusnya Takahata Akio berwangi seperti matahari.

Uh, koreksi. Tepatnya, jemuran kasur dan bantal dan selimut di bawah matahari. Hangat, mengembang, dan ada harum khas tak bisa dideskripsikan. Ya, ya, seperti itu.

“Katakan.”

“Jangan bernapas di dahiku,” keluh Satsuki merasakan helaan napas Akio yang menerpa keningnya.

Akio mengerjapkan mata. Menatapnya dari jarak begitu dekat, sampai-sampai Satsuki bisa melihat refleksinya sendiri di mata Akio yang tengah menyipit.

“Sori,” Akio memundurkan sedikit badan dan kepalanya, dari spasi jarak yang tersisa—karena posisi di belakangnya telah ditempati penumpang yang berdesak-desakan.

“Tidak kumaafkan,” Satsuki menandas, dan mulutnya lebih maju karena Akio terkekeh lebih keras, “apa?”

“Katakan padaku,” Akio menatapnya lekat-lekat, ada sesuatu yang hampir lembut ketika ia bertanya lagi dengan suara memelan, “apa kau nyaman dipandangi dan didekat-dekati seperti tadi?”

Satsuki meneliti sepasang mata yang lurus memandangnya. Sedikit mengingatkan Satsuki akan Tetsu-kun, yang tenang, agak hampa, baik hati, dan misterius.

Yang berbeda, Akio memandangnya dengan sedikit penasaran dan lebih teduh, seakan dia sedang menyabarkan diri untuk menjadi lebih pengertian.

Well, itu tidak menyenangkan. Seolah-olah Satsuki sebegitu keras kepala, sampai-sampai pria di hadapannya perlu mengalah agar mereka bisa saling memahami.

“Tidak. Sama kau, sedekat ini saja, aku jadi makin sebal.” Satsuki yang hanya sedikit lebih pendek mendengak dagu tinggi-tinggi.

 “Oh, baguslah!” seketika cengiran Akio terbit kembali.

Kereta akhirnya berhenti. Mereka masih harus mencapai satu stasiun lagi untuk ke Ikebukuro.

Hal paling mengerikan terjadi. Sebagian penumpang berdesakan, berusaha menembus arus massa untuk turun. Ini menyebabkan penumpang yang ada dekat pintu harus menepi.

“Ke sini,” Satsuki menarik ujung jaket Akio, agar pria itu merapat padanya, “banyak yang mau lewat.”

Tepat ketika Akio menurunkan tatapan, menemui pandangan Satsuki yang baru sadar dia bisa mengintipi lalu-lalang orang di pintu melalui garis bahu tegapnya, pandangan mereka bertemu.

“Maaf, ya,” ucapnya pelan.

Satsuki memapar tatapan datar. Kenapa minta maaf? Akio saja tidak serta-merta merapatkan badan padanya, masih memberi spasi. Dia menepuk ringan punggung lengan Akio yang memagari tubuhnya.

“Aku tahu, kok,” Satsuki menarik kaus Akio agar pria itu lebih dekat lagi padanya, “sini, kasihan itu banyak orang mau masuk.”

Akio menghela napas yang bernada tak nyaman. Maju selangkah, kakinya kini maju seolah memagari kedua kaki Satsuki sekaligus. Jarak selengan, berubah karena kini lengan sampai tangan Akio menempel ke badan kursi.

Terlalu intim untuk dua orang yang tak akur, jujur saja.

Lelaki biasa mungkin akan senang bukan kepalang, bisa memepet Satsuki dan merasakan lika-liku badannya dengan intim karena alasan ketidaksengajaan. Satsuki sampai dibuat heran karena Akio menarik tas tangannya, memampangnya di depan badan Satsuki, jadi kalaupun badan mereka rapat, tidak berbenturan langsung.  

Satu dari seratus, nilainya mungkin bolehlah di rata-rata. Lelaki ini, untungnya tidak bau. Meski napasnya itu menerpa poni Satsuki, menyebabkan gadis itu kesusahan membendung niat untuk tidak mendorong Akio mundur sekarang juga.

“Jangan buang napas di dahiku,” keluh Satsuki.

“Sori,” Akio berpaling ke samping, menambatkan wajah ke lengan dan tetap di sana.

Satsuki memerhatikan wajah Akio berubah, memias menyadari penumpang yang masuk rasanya lebih banyak daripada yang turun. Ibarat tawanan divonis mati, cuma karena berhadapan dengan perempuan.

Andaikata ia gadis yang lebih sering menyimpulkan segala sesuatu seenak jidat sendiri, mungkin Satsuki akan dengan manis berkata, ia berpikiran terbuka dan bisa menerima antipati Akio berdekatan dengan wanita. Tidak masalah pula bila orientasi seksualnya tidak selurus itu.

Satsuki mengamati manusia bermulut lentur ini baik-baik. Menelisik segala informasi yang bisa diserapnya sebatas bahasa tubuh dan fisik. Secara kasat mata, Takahata Akio tampak seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya.

Tatkala orang-orang sudah mulai berbaur dan akhirnya kereta dalam kecepatan konstan, Akio bergeser ke dekat pintu dan bersandar di sana. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata mengudara di antara mereka.

Sesekali mereka bertatap mata, walau tak ada yang bicara. Akio tak mengacuhkan Satsuki yang menghiraukannya.

Satsuki bertaruh, bukan karena telah terbiasa ditatapi perepuan, melainkan karena Satsuki tahu bahwa Akio mengerti, Satsuki tidak menatapi dengan kekaguman atau nafsu, melainkan dengan observan.

Ada seutas senyum samar di bibirnya, menyadari Satsuki yang berusaha tak kentara menelitinya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Barulah berpaling lagi keluar jendela, memerhatikan rangkaian tiang listrik di pinggiran rel kereta yang terlewati satu demi satu.

“Kausuka main sepak bola?” terka Satsuki, memandang ke seberang pada hiruk-pikuk perkotaan yang bereuforia di akhir minggu.

Akio mengangguk sekali, “Ini pasti karena kau pernah jadi manajer tim basket selama enam tahun, makanya kau tahu.”

“Kau tahu dari Furihata-kun?”

“Tidak perlu tanya Furi-Buddy, tim Kiseki no Sedai itu saking melegendanya, bahkan yang bukan orang basket saja kagum sampai merinding dengan kehebatan kalian.”

Terdengar tulus. Satsuki menanti komentar apalagi yang akan dilontarkan mengenai kejayaan, mungkin pula kehancuran dan menghancurkan paling mengerikan, tapi Akio tidak berkata lebih. Agak mendongak, Satsuki baru tersadar, mungkin Akio tahu sejarah masa lampau Teikou, makanya tak berkata lebih.

Mungkin juga tahu, itu akan menyinggung Satsuki lagi.  

 “Kasuka ramen,” cetus Satsuki, meletuskan keheningan yang  baru menggelembung lagi di antara mereka.

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

Satsuki mengecek arloji, sudah hampir tengah hari. “Karena Furihata-kun sukanya _ommelete rice_ , tapi di kamar kosnya waktu di Todai dulu, selalu ada sampah ramen di tempat sampah. Dan memerhatikan seberapa dekat kalian, ini menjelaskan bahwa yang suka itu kau.”

“Umm-hm, lalu?”

“Kau ini ... tipe-tipe yang dari segi tampang, diharapkan jadi _striker_ , tapi dari fisikmu, kau sebenarnya tipe gelandang belakang.”

Akio refleks mengekeh, “Hahaha! A plus buatmu!” 

“Kelihatannya kau biasa saja dan cuek, padahal sebenarnya kau memerhatikan sekelilingmu. Mengedepankan fakta, data, dan logika, untuk memformula rasa,” Satsuki berujar dengan senyum sinis yang manis, menyadari tatap Akio sedikit menggelap karena sedikit kepribadian telah ditelanjangi.

“Kau tidak menyukai _victim-blaming_. Terlepas dari yang kaukatakan berkenaan  menghormati perempuan, kau punya sentimen tersendiri—tapi kau bisa membedakan sentimen pribadi dengan yang di sekitaran terjadi, makanya kau bereaksi seperti tadi.”

“Sebenarnya, bukan bereaksi, tapi proaksi,” koreksi Akio datar. 

Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya, “Umm ... apa bedanya?”

Akio berujar dengan sabar, “Kalau bereaksi, kau memberikan tanggapan atau melakukan aksi, _seolah-olah_ yang kaulakukan itu _di luar_ kendalimu dan _bukan_ tanggung jawabmu _padahal tidak_ begitu.

“Tapi kalau proaksi, subjek sendiri yang berinisiatif melakukan aksi sesuai kendali diri dan siap bertanggung jawab atas reaksi orang—begitulah yang kulakukan pada si Paman Mesum barusan.”

Satsuki jadi terpikirkan. Satu-dua kali melihat pria ini berseliweran di area kamar Furihata maupun sekitaran asrama faksin Todai, terasa ia seperti pemuda biasa saja. Matanya kini mulai memincing. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, entah karena apa.

Takut dihakimi atau dinilai oleh publik?

Jangan-jangan dia berkepribadian ganda?

“Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang sentimen pribadi pada perempuan, hm?”

“Kau ... secara kasatmata, kau tampaknya membela. Tapi coba saja aku tidak menarikmu, mungkin kau akan bicara pada ibu itu, untuk tidak tergantung pada lelaki seperti itu. Namun kau juga tidak mungkin menjeblak seblak-blakkan itu, karena terlalu  pragmatis.

“... apa karena kau tidak menyukai ketergantungan seseorang, apalagi perempuan, pada lelaki?”

Satsuki memusatkan perhatiannya. Kereta sedikit mengerem entah apa sebabnya. Mereka terdorong sedikit ke belakang. Satsuki mengeratkan cengkeraman pada cincin pegangan, selagi Akio menggenggam erat palang besi kursi.

“Wah, Nona,” sela Akio dengan kelembutan yang harusnya terdengar biasa saja tapi Satsuki mengetahui itu menyimpan nada peringatan, “cukup sampai di sana, oke?”

“Kenapa?” Satsuki memandang dengan menantang, “kautakut aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu? Setiap manusia pasti punya keburukannya sendiri-sendiri, kok. Ukuran keburukannya saja yang berbeda.”

Akio mendesah. “Sayangnya, di masa ketika mereka memahami arti dari buruk itu sendiri; dampaknya pada pandangan orang terhadap mereka, _labelling_ pun terjadi, dan normal saja ketika mereka tidak ingin keburukannya diketahui orang lain.”

“Hei, jangan dialihkan, dong,” Satsuki menggembungkan pipi.

“Oke.” Akio menyeringai sekilas. “Ketergantungan, ya ...”

Satsuki memerhatikan nyaris tanpa berkedip. Agak janggal. Akio seperti tengah menertawakan kenangan yang berlintasan, layaknya julangan bangunan di antara kaca-kaca kereta yang konstan terlewatkan.

“Itu seperti kekuatan,” gumam Akio, “seseorang yang bergantung, entah itu pada orang atau barang, menurutku seperti memberikan kekuatan pada orang atau barang itu untuk mengendalikan orang yang bergantung.”

“Apa menurutmu, cinta juga seperti itu?”

Akio agaknya tersentak. Kelopak matanya berkerjap cepat. Alis saling bertaut, melirik Satsuki seolah ia sedang menguji apakah dirinya salah dengar. Akio merilekskan badan, hingga ganti Satsuki yang menautkan alis.

Sepersekian nol koma detik saja, airmuka Akio berubah jenaka, “Cinta yang mana dulu, nih?”

“Cinta romansa antar manusia, dan kalau kautanya, yang kumaksud ya seperti senormalnya perempuan jatuh cinta pada lelaki,” Satsuki memutar bola mata dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada.

Akio bergumam panjang dan pura-pura tanpa dosa membalas tatapan Satsuki, “Yang sering diglorifikasi di kisah-kisah fiksi dan berujung terealisasi ke masa kini karena era globalisasi?”

Hidung Satsuki kembang-kempis karena sebal, “Apa kau selalu begitu?”

“Begitu bagaimana?”

“Sinis?”

“Kau bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu.”

“Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, ya?”

“Jatuh cinta pada perempuan? Ya, pernah. Dulu kala,” jawab Akio sambil lalu.

“Satsuki melebarkan senyuman. “Kembali ke pertanyaanku barusan.”

Akio sepintas meliriknya. “Kaumau aku menjawab kayak apa?”

“Eh?”

“Jawaban apa yang kauharapkan?”

Meskipun senyuman itu kelihatan normal dan baik hati, tapi Satsuki tidak terjebak semua itu apalagi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya penuh perhitungan.

“Menurutmu saja.”

“Menurutku? Tidak, sih. Ketergantungan atau tidak, itu tergantung pada individunya yang jatuh cinta.”

Satsuki hendak mempertanyakan maksud Akio yang mengambang, sayangnya disela kumandang pengumuman stasiun yang mereka tuju. Barulah ia tersadar, bahwa mereka  bicara banyak.

Padahal kali pertama bertemu, hanya ada argumen di antara mereka.

Akashi bilang, mungkin pandangannya akan lebih terbuka jika banyak bicara dengan Takahata Akio.

Sama sekali bukan Akashi, menjernihkan maksud perkataannya. Dia lebih pilih orang membuktikan kata-katanya, daripada menyuapkan penjelasan pada orang lain.

Satsuki mengamati Akio yang menyakukan tangan, menarik telpon genggamnya dan menerima panggilan masuk.

“Ya, Sawayaka?”

_“Nii-chan!”_

Satsuki menoleh ke arah lain, seruan perempuan muda itu jelas merupakan adik, simpulnya dari ekspresi Akio yang matanya terlihat lebih terang dan sayang. Siapa berminat menguping pembicaraan kakak-adik, sih.  

Sayang ia berpaling ke arah yang mungkin keliru. Satsuki berdesis risih, menemukan sepasang kekasih yang mahsyuk berduaan. Bikin iri saja mereka. Memang dikata dunia hanya milik mereka berdua?

Ia tertinggal seorang diri, mengawangi mimpi yang tertinggal dalam benak saja. Kencan paling manis yang ia rasakan mungkin hanya dengan Tetsu-kun semasa SMP, itu pun berkat Akashi. Lelaki lain yang mengajak kencan, hanya memprioritaskan untuk naik ranjang dengannya.

Acapkali ia pergi dengan Dai-chan. Kemana saja berdua. Semua orang menetapkan pandangan bahwa mereka tak terpisahkan.

Tak tahu saja mereka, kalau Dai-chan punya tempat di mana Satsuki tidak akan diikutsertakan olehnya ke sana. Ibarat ialah penguasa, dan kupu-kupu malam jatuh ke jejaring pesonanya.

Uh, tentu saja ia berbeda. Satsuki menekuk tinggi mulutnya. Ia tidak menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Dai-chan, tidak juga Dai-chan menginginkan dirinya dalam pelukan.

Perasaan tak menyenangkan memuntir sesuatu tidak signifikan di hatinya. Satsuki perlahan mendongak, mengamati lampu-lampu kereta yang berbayang karena pelupuk mata tergenang yang ia tidak inginkan meleleh.

Dai-chan.

Dai-chan yang selalu bersamanya.

Dai-chan yang ia tidak bisa tinggalkan, karena Satsuki tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia meninggalkan Dai-chan.

Namun mungkin, selama ini, yang selalu tinggal adalah Satsuki. Yang tidak mau pergi adalah Satsuki. Yang memilih untuk tetap di sisi Aomine Daiki juga adalah Momoi Satsuki.

“Hei.”

Sapaan pelan itu, sedikit banyak menyebabkan Satsuki tidak siap. Namun ia menurunkan pandangan perlahan-lahan, setelah menukilkan ujung jari ke sudut-sudut mata.

Satsuki mesti berhenti menatapi sepasang sejoli dengan iri.

“Sudah selesai bicara dengan adikmu?”

“Umm,” Akio menatapinya dengan saksama, dengan cara yang Satsuki tak pernah suka, “sudah, jangan lihat ke sana terus.”

“Masa aku melihatmu?” Satsuki mencoba untuk bercanda dan kesal sekaligus.

“Yah,” ujar Akio berhati-hati, “apa melihat mereka membuatmu merasa lebih baik?”

“... tidak,” Satsuki getir terkikik, sendu mengerling Akio. “Menurutmu, iri tuh seperti apa?

“Ada sesuatu yang seseorang punya, dan kita tidak punya padahal menginginkannya, itulah iri.” Akio menengok ke arah sebelumnya perhatian Satsuki terpusat. “Seperti kau ketika melihat dua orang yang sedang kencan di sana.”

Satsuki seketika menggembungkan pipi dan matanya membola dengan sebal, merasakan kegelapan menyelungi badan dalam kereta memasuki stasiun bawah tanah.

“Si-siapa yang iri pada orang kencan?”

“Atau kau lagi membayangkan bisa berkencan seperti orang pacaran di sana barusan?”

“Hei, itu pertanyaan tidak sopan!”

“Kenapa tidak? Katakan saja _ya, aku mau kencan_.”

“Uuh—ya. _Ya, aku mau kencan_! Puas kau?”

Akio tertawa lepas. “Oke!”

Satsuki menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan tas pada Akio, atau lari sekarang juga dan meninggalkannya.

Tawa Akio pelan, menyesap dalam gelap, tidak melebihi bising decitan kereta yang tengah mengerem maupun bunyi khas kereta telah tiba di destinasi yang berikutnya.

Tidak lama, kereta berhenti. Sedikit uap mengempas rel kereta. Pengumuman mereka telah sampai. Pintu perlahan terbuka. Penumpang yang berdesakan, perlahan terurai karena sebagian ternyata memang ingin ke sini.

“Oh, jalannya agak sedikit jauh,” kata Akio ketika mereka keluar dari stasiun dan tengah menaiki tangga untuk ke muka jalan, “kau oke?”

Satsuki tidak mengerti mengapa mukanya auto-cemberut kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Akio, “Kenapa tidak?”

“Karena, maaf saja, menurutku ... sepatumu kelihatannya kurang nyaman dipakai jalan,” Akio melirik ketak-ketuk sepatu pantofel berhak cukup tinggi Satsuki yang berjalan tak jauh darinya.

Satsuki mengibaskan tangan. “Tidak masalah.”

Akio tidak meresponsnya lagi. Pria itu memandu jalan mereka berdua.

Mereka lampu merah dengan sabar mereka mengantri di persimpangan jalan, mengomentari betapa ramai hari ini.

Terik matahari rasanya terlalu panas jelang musim panas. Terasa melelehkan sepenjuru Ikebukuro, menciptakan fatamorgana gedung-gedung yang bergoyang saking panasnya.

Dia akan sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Satsuki tidak hilang. Menyusuri trotoar, ia akan berjalan di sebelah kiri. Menyeberangi jalan di sub-distrik yang lebih kecil, Akio akan selalu berpindah ke posisi sebelah kanan.

Di cuaca yang lebih bersahabat, Satsuki tidak akan keberatan berjalan dengan sepatu seperti ini menyusuri perkotaan. Yang kini terbayang di benaknya adalah minuman segar atau es krim. Oh, tidak. Diet bisa-bisa jadi nyata.

Satsuki pelan mengusapkan punggung tangan ke pelipisnya. Kan tidak lucu kalau ada yang melihat keringat mulai bersembulan, kemudian bercucuran di wajahnya.

 Akio menggiringnya ke sub-distrik Ikebukuro yang tidak segegap-gempita toko-toko ternama.

Sesuai yang ia katakan sebelumnya, baru saja memasuki satu toko, Satsuki mendapati jajaran pakaian di rak gantung yang _on sale_ —mungkin tokonya _restock_ dengan pakaian musim panas, maka pakaian musim semi dihabisi oleh mereka.

“Mau di sini? Atau coba lihat ke toko lain? Siapa tahu ada yang harganya lebih terjangkau, lo,” tawar Akio yang mengintili Satsuki berseliwer ke sana ke mari melihat-lihat pakaian.

“Oke!” _mood_ membaik, Satsuki mengiyakan tawaran itu.

Langkahnya mengentak lebih riang. Satsuki menyimak para penjual bersahut-sahutan menjajakan dagangan mereka dari kios-kios mereka. _Shopping district_ itu sepi dibandingkan kawasan belanja yang lain. Banyak produk-produk lokal yang gaya pakaiannya bersaing dengan _brand_ luar negeri.

Dari yang etnik, sampai yang unik. Dari gaya eksentrik, sampai yang cantik. Entah apa poinnya toko pakaian saling berderet dan mesti bersaing. Saling banting harga, hingga pembeli bisa membeli barang dengan harga paling miring.

Satsuki mengecek keuangannya. Oke, menghabiskan setengah dari uang simpanannya bulan ini takkan menyakitkan, ia menghibur diri sendiri.

Selagi ia masuk ke satu toko, Akio akan duduk manis di kursi yang disediakan untuk menunggu. Satsuki mencoba pakaian, mencocokkan dengan ukuran, mematut diri di depan cermin.

Pada akhirnya, ia menyibak pakaian dengan kelewat bersemangat, keluar dari ruang ganti. Berpose model dengan rok pensil hitam yang ia kenakan. Ditatapnya Akio yang tengah membuka jaket, agak sedikit kaget.

“Bagaimana?” tanya Satsuki riang.

Akio manggut-manggut. “Cocok untuk dipakai kerja.”

Satsuki mengangguk puas. Sebatas karena komentar Akio terdengar netral dan objektif saja.

Pria itu tidak berulah mengesalkan. Sesekali berkomentar, mungkin rok pensil pilihan Satsuki cocok dikenakan dengan _blouse_ putih. Celana yang putih, bersinkron dengan kaus hijau muda berlengan satu dan _hoodie_ kuning lembut.

“Kalau yang ini?”

Satsuki memiringkan kepala ke kanan, ke kiri, antusias menanti reaksi Akio—yang tadi berpamitan untuk beli minuman dan tengah minum, telah kembali dan duduk lagi di kursi.

Akio mematut penampilan Satsuki dengan sorot menilai. _Warp dress_ putih dengan corak sakura merah muda di bagian gaun yang jatuh di atas paha, celana hitam katun pas badan panjang tiga perempat yang nyaman dipakai.

“Kalau aku pakai ikat pinggang yang ini,” Satsuki bergeser mengubek-ubek kantung belanja dari toko sebelumnya, menarik ikat pinggang bergesper warna _golden-rose_ dan kepangan hitam-putih yang ia lilitkan di pinggang, “cocok tidak?”

Senyuman merekah di wajah Akio. “Nanti coba cari topi model sombrero yang serasi dengan pakaian ini. Kaumau beli ini, ‘kan?”

“Iya,” Satsuki berputar, menyenangi rok gaunnya yang melambai. Peduli amat fakta  harusnya ia tidak lagi dalam usia untuk menikmati semua ini.

“Kenapa?” tanya Akio pelan, membiarkan satu-dua helai pohon sakura yang tak jauh di luar sana terbawa masuk ke dalam toko, satunya mendarat di bahu atsuki.

“Awas kalau kau bohong, ya!” Satsuki nakal menjulurkan lidah.

Akio membulatkan mata. Perlahan ia terbatuk yang terdengar terlalu dibuat. Tangannya terulur, memungut sehelai sakura yang jatuh di bahu Satsuki.

“Tidak, kok,” gumam Akio, menatap dengan sorot yang Satsuki tidak pahami.

“Kau kenapa?” ganti Satsuki mencurigai.

“Mmm. Sedikit kepanasan,” Akio mengangkat bahu, memutar kepala ke sekeliling area toko, “mungkin karena dalam toko ini agak sempit dan terlalu banyak barang, ya.”

“Iya juga,” Satsuki mendongak pada kipas angin agak ketinggalan zaman yang berputar lambat dan menyedihkan di atas kepala mereka, “sebentar, ya. Biar kulepas lalu kubayar dulu baju ini.”

Tidak menunggu tanggapan Akio, Satsuki buru-buru melepaskan pakaian kemudian melipatnya dengan rapi, membawa ke meja kasir—bergegas agar bisa lebih cepat ia bayar.

Satu per satu kantung belanjaan membanyak. Satsuki tidak menolak ketika Akio menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan. Mereka berdua menelusuri jalanan lagi. Akio hanya sesekali berhenti, melihat sepatu atau baju lelaki koleksi musim semi.

Dia berhenti melihat-lihat, pamit sebentar untuk beli minum, meninggalkan Satsuki yang menjelma jadi begitu jeli setibanya di toko kecantikan.

Terpujilah penjaga toko, menyediakan berbagai produk pembersih, perawatan, dan _make-up_. Mana pramuniaganya ramah sekali, melayani tanya-jawab Satsuki dengan sabar dan sopan.

“Iya, bukan hanya bedak dan _foundation_ , kalau beli paket _make-up_ mata, Anda akan mendapatkan promo. _Mascara_ , _eye-liner_ , dan _Eyeshadow_ —“

 _Is this what heaven looks like_ —lagu yang berdendang memenuhi seantero toko.

Bel berklinting manis, udara panas tersedot masuk dari pintu toko yang dibuka, seiring suara yang segera bergumam menyelarasi melodi.

Satsuki mengerling ke pintu yang telah ditutup lagi. Apa suara merdu itu datang dari lelaki yang barusan pergi?

Akio masuk dengan dua botol air mineral dan sebungkus tisu wangi di tangan. “Maaf aku keluar sebentar.”

 “Kalau kaumau lihat-lihat di luar juga tidak apa-apa, kok,” Satsuki dalam hati mengasihani pria ini yang tidak juga protes karena digeret sana-sini olehnya menemani belanja, walaupun Akio duluan yang menawarkan dan menjebak diri dalam situasi ini.

Akio menggeleng. “Kalau pakaian, aku belum butuh yang baru. Tapi kalau aku lihat-lihat, nanti kaunya bosan.”

“Memang kau tidak suka cuci mata?” tanya Satsuki, terang-terangan menyangsikan dari pakaian yang Akio kenakan. Pria ini cukup _stylish_ , tahu padu-padan warna, tidak seperti Dai-chan yang mentok dengan warna-warna gelap apa pun berkenaan basket. 

Duh, kan.

Wahai hati.

_Mengapa Dai-chan lagi?!_

“Yah, aku suka lihat toko _spare-parts_ elektronik atau _mecha_ ,” Akio menjawab seakan itu di kalangan masyarakat mereka bukan hal memalukan.

Mengetahui latar belakang pendidikannya saja, Satsuki memaklumi. Dia beralih pada produk-produk yang harus ia pilih, karena kalau tidak, bisa-bisa semua tabungannya bulan ini ludes tak bersisa.

Satsuki menyorot resah dua paket  yang amat menggoda. “Menurutmu, lebih baik aku beli paket _make-up_ mata, atau paket bedak, BB _Cream,_ dan _face-spray perfume_?”

“Kau serius menanyakan itu padaku?”

Satsuki menoleh, “Kenapa tidak?” ditolehkannya tatapan pada pramuniaga yang memandang antaranya dan Akio dengan senyum lebih cerah, “ya, ‘kan?”

Merasakan kecanggungan yang aneh, Satsuki bolak-balik melirik antara pramuniaga yang mengulum senyum dan Akio menatap datar padanya. Barulah ia tersadar, pipinya memanas dan tanpa ia pernah tahu bersemu merah. Cepat-cepat Satsuki menggelengkan kepala.

Demi serangan negara api. Mereka _tidak_ sedang kencan, _apalagi_ pacaran.

“U-um, kau tidak tahu, ya. Ya su-sudah. Haha,” Satsuki memaksakan tawa.

Satsuki mengabsenkan diri dari situasi itu. Terburu-buru berpindah ke area _lipstick_ saja. Memerhatikan warna-warna yang terdapat di sana. Mengagumi _lipstick double color_ , memikirkan mana yang cocok dengan musim panas dan pakaian barunya.

Pramuniaga setia membuntuti. Masih dengan agenda membujuk rayu Satsuki agar membeli paket produk mereka, yang tidak akan pernah Satsuki temukan dimanapun kalau belanja di _department store_.

“Saya pilih ini dulu saja,” Satsuki lebih cepat memilih _lipbalm_ _red cherry peppermint_ , _lipstick_ no.21 a.k.a _Orchid Pink_ , ditambah _lip matte apricot_ yang wangi.

Pramuniaga membawakan belanjaannya ke kasir. Satsuki melampaui fase gamang sekali lagi. Oh, produk-produk menggiurkan itu.

Akio masih berdiri dekat sana, refleks menghampirinya.

“Pilih yang mana, ya ...” Satsuki menatap kedua paket itu dengan merana.

“Yang kaubutuh saja dulu,” saran Akio, untungnya Satsuki tidak lihat reaksinya yang mengulum senyum. Menemukan kesenangan tersendiri menontoni Satsuki lebih gembira saat berbelanja.  

Satsuki urung  mengemukakan bahwa ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan kedua paket itu. Masih tersisa sebagian, tapi warna-warna dan mereknya adalah yang ia suka. Angka di saldo rekening, ditambah sisa lembaran uang di dompet, menggentayangi benak Satsuki.

Apa ia kuras saja uangnya hari ini?

“Menurutku,” tutur Akio dengan nada netral, “daripada kau beli _make-up_ baru, kenapa tidak beli produk perawatan saja?”

“Ha? Kenapa?” Satsuki menyorot kecewa pada Akio yang berdiri di sisinya.

Akio mengamati wajah seperti bentuk hati yang Satsuki miliki. “Wajah itu ... mirip papan tulis, menurutku.”

“O-oke?

“Kalau ditulisi dengan berbagai spidol warna-warni tapi dihapusnya tidak bersih, pasti meninggalkan jejak yang tidak menyenangkan buat dilihat. Daripada beli spidol lebih bagus lagi buat menutupi jejak, lebih baik beli alat untuk merawat si papan tulis agar tetap bersih dan indah ketika ditulisi lagi.”

“O ... -oke,” Satsuki mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Sebisa mungkin tidak menampakkan keheranannya karena ini pertama kali ia pergi dengan lelaki, tapi ada yang bisa melogika benda yang biasanya susah lelaki mengerti, dengan perumpamaan yang rasanya tepat. Terlebih masih dengan gaya yang maskulin.

Ini bukan pujian, Satsuki murni merasa heran.

Satsuki pun luput melihat senyum pramuniaga yang menyurut.

Penjual mana tidak, mendengar ocehan seperti itu sama dengan prospek penghasilan berkurang. Uang melayang.

Dia berpindah ke area produk perawatan. Memilih _facial scrub_ yang ringan saja, _cleanser_ , dan _moisturizer_. Satsuki menatap datar pada belanjaan yang ia pilih.

Mengapa ingin cantik saja, usahanya bisa jadi semahal ini?

“Kenapa tidak coba pakai yang itu?”

Satsuki menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk Akio. “ _Korean Skincare?_ ”

“Sawayaka pakai produk itu, sih. Memelas sekali malah kalau uang bulanan—sekarang sih gajinya—habis beli _skincare_ merek itu,” Akio memandang lunak ke arah sana, membiarkan Satsuki mengecek rak yang ia maksud, “hasilnya sangat baik, menurutku.”

“Aaah, tidak,” Satsuki menggembungkan sebelah pipi, “terlepas dari cocok atau tidaknya itu buat wajahku, harganya tidak bersahabat, tahu.”

Akio membiarkan Satsuki bergumam tentang kurang uang dan beranjak ke kasir membayar belanjaan berikutnya.

Ia mengempas diri ke kursi, mengecek ponselnya sesekali. Mengerling ketika Satsuki lebih ceria saat mematut-matut diri depan cermin, mencoba produk _lipstick_ yang baru.

 “Coba saja bajunya bisa kupakai sekarang,” ucap Satsuki sekembalinya ia setelah memakai produk _lipstick_ yang barusan dibeli.

Akio yang dari tadi bersiul sendiri, menatap tanpa berkedip Satsuki yang lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengerti.

“Apa?” Satsuki balas menatap.

Akio menggeleng, mengangsurkan senyuman. “Sudah?”

“Sudah, kok.” Satsuki mengangguk, lebih ceria. “Yuk.”

Mereka keluar dari toko kecantikan itu. Menghindari satu-dua kubangan sisa hujan kemarin malam, meskipun genangan airnya hanya tersisa separuh. Satsuki memekik ketika ia meloncat dan sedikit oleng, tepat ketika Akio memegangi tangannya.

“Terkilir, ya?” Akio menggiring Satsuki untuk menepi sebentar.

Satsuki melepaskan sepatunya, karena kulit kakinya berdenyut-denyut. Namun ia menggeleng setelah memeriksa kaki, memang tidak terkilir. Sayang, tumit dan sisi kanan-kiri telapak kaki sedikit lecet.

“Tidak, kok,” Satsuki menyungging senyum manis. “Yuk, jalan lagi.”

Satsuki memakai lagi sepatunya.

Makin nelangsa saja mengingat setelah ini ia tidak punya agenda apa-apa lagi. Yang ini berarti, segera pulang ke rumah. Paling ia sampai rumah sore, dan tinggi kemungkinan bertemu dengan Dai-chan, belum lagi nanti ditanya-tanyai orang tua.

“Kau jadi mau main ke Tokyo Disney Sea, ‘kan?” Satsuki melangkah lebih dulu dan mengabaikan nyeri di kaki, “nanti ucapkan selamat bersenang-senang dariku buat Akashi-kun, Kousei-kun, dan Furihata-kun, ya.”

“Jadi, tapi ...” Akio menyejajarkan langkah mereka tatkala keluar dari area belanja itu, sesekali melirik kaki Satsuki, “keberatan tidak kalau menemaniku sebentar?”

“Mau ke mana?”

“Tidak jauh dari sini, kok.”

“Boleh!”

Apa pun; asalkan jangan cepat-cepat pulang sekarang.

 

<> 

 

Satsuki pikir, dirinya cukup bermurah hati.

Koreksi, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada salahnya sedikit melunak. Toh, Akio telah bersabar menemaninya keluar-masuk toko dan membawakan belanjaan—meskipun Satsuki telah bilang tidak apa-apa kantung-kantung itu biar ia jinjing sendiri.

Satsuki menggigit bibir saat lampu merah telah menyala.

Mereka berdesakan di antara pejalan kaki yang berhuru-hara dalam segitiga _zebra-cross_. Lebih cepat langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal, semakin perih kakinya karena lecet laknat di sana.   

“Kita ke sana, ya,” Akio mengarahkan pandangan pada gedung megah _mall_ yang membentang, dengan antrian mobil yang memanjang.

Satsuki mengangguk. Meski desakan barusan benar-benar menyebabkan hawa panas menguar, mungkin juga dampak transportasi yang tak henti berderu. Napas leganya terlepas bebas, tatkala mereka melewati pintu _mall_. Sepoi sejuk AC menerpa mereka.

Sejenak mereka berpandangan, dan saling bertukar senyuman.

“Mau kutemani ke mana?” tanya Satsuki, terheran karena Akio malah mendekat dengan santai ke kursi dekat kolam airmancur di sentral lobi.

“Ke sini,” Akio menepuk spasi yang tersisa, memastikan Satsuki duduk barulah ia menyerahkan botol minum yang masih tersegel, “minum dulu, nih.”

 Sebelum Satsuki sempat mengambil dompet dan merogoh receh yang pas untuk bayar minumannya, Akio tergelak di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng keras, menatapi Satsuki dengan geli.

“Sori,” ujarnya dengan nada menghina yang Satsuki sadar itu penuh canda, “aku tidak terima receh.”

“Sudah, ah. Jangan malu-malu.” Satsuki meringis tertawa. “Lumayan buat beli dango.”

Akio membuka bungkus tisu ketika Satsuki mengambil botol minum, meneguknya karena memang sebenarnya dari tadi ia haus tapi coba tidak dirasakan saja. “Hei, dengan aku santai saja lagi.”

“Menyesal kau kalau receh ini tidak kauterima,” Satsuki pura-pura merajuk dan menaruh koin receh itu berpulang ke dompet.

Akio pasang senyum sok dermawan. “Lumayan, kok, buat kaubeli dango.”

Sedetik terjalin tautan pandangan sepasang mata, detik berikutnya mereka sama-sama tertawa.

Mungkin memang Akio tidak seburuk dugaan Satsuki pertama kali mereka bertemu, lalu berdebat hebat, bertahun-tahun silam.

Akio mengalihkan tatapan ketika Satsuki mulai meneguk minuman. Menyibukkan diri dengan menoleh kanan-kiri, bola matanya seolah merekah, lalu menyodorkan tisu pada Satsuki.

“Um?” Satsuki memiringkan kepala, tidak begitu menangkap maksud Akio yang menunjuk wajah sendiri, “apa?”

Akio berdeham, menunjuk wajahnya lagi, hingga kerutan di dahi Satsuki lebih dalam. Pria itu mendesah, di sana tertera tawa yang cukup kentara.

Tanpa sungkan ia berlutut di hadapan Satsuki dengan satu kaki, menarik tisu, kemudian menggumamkan maaf, pelan-pelan menyeka aliran peluh yang meluruh tipis di pelipis Satsuki.

“Aku tidak bermaksud modus atau apa,” gumam Akio, berhati-hati agar _make-up_ Satsuki tidak ikut terhapus. “Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bilang padamu langsung.” 

_Karena khawatir menyinggung._

Kesadaran itu seperti titik air di padang pasir untuk musafir. Satsuki merasakan panas lain di wajahnya yang bukan karena cuaca. Dia terlalu dewasa, dan sudah bukan usianya lagi untuk menikmati hal ini, apalagi salah tingkah karenanya.

“Apa kau selalu berlaku seperti ini pada semua perempuan?” tanya Satsuki hati-hati.

Akio menjeda yang dilakukannya. “Kok, kautahu?”

Satsuki mengisinya dengan kikik geli, “Aku yakin banyak yang jadi salah paham karena tindakanmu ini. Kau sering mengelap keringat perempuan, huh?” 

“Ya, aku sudah coba kasih tahu kalian, tapi sama seperti barusan, suka gagal paham,” Akio mengganti tisunya dengan tisu lain dan melanjutkan kegiatannya barusan, beralih ke pipi Satsuki dan berhati-hati tidak menatapi bibirnya.

Sederhananya, kalau keringat dibiarkan mengering—“

“Nanti jadi potensi sakit lagi, seperti demam—basah yang tidak dilap, radang, dan jadi ladang untuk tumbuh jamur yang subur?” Satsuki merapatkan kedua kakinya dan menunduk sedikit, membiarkan Akio menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

“Begitu, dong. Jenius!” Akio menampilkan senyum hangat, “tunggu aku di sini sebentar, ya? Tidak lama, kok.”

“Umm,” tidak tahu harus bereaksi apalagi, Satsuki hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia memerhatikan Akio yang meletakkan barang-barang dengan rapi dan cepat di dekatnya, lalu bergegas beranjak dari hadapannya dan melesat entah ke mana.

Satsuki merelakan debaran yang harusnya hanya ia rasakan untuk Tetsu-kun dan Dai-chan, berpikir entah banyak perempuan akan meleleh karena aksi barusan.

Sepertinya saking terlalu logikal cara pikir Akio, yang notabene peduli karena hal _biologis_ —sesederhana bakal jadi penyakit, keringat perlu dilap supaya kulit tidak sakit berjamur—dan bisa melakukan pada siapa saja, entah berapa banyak yang dibikin patah hati oleh Takahata Akio.

Satsuki memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan sepatu dari kaki dan menutupi dengan kantung belanja. Meringis pelan, mengintip ke bawah karena bawah kakinya memerah parah.

Oh, baiklah, dia akan pulang saja setelah ini. Menjawab seirit mungkin kalau orang tuanya bertanya, menghindari Dai-chan, bilang dia akan pergi dengan Araki dan Kikuchi selepas menginap—

“SACCHAAAAN!”

Satsuki bahkan tidak sempat menoleh, karena telah ada dua makhluk berkecepatan tinggi, kelebatan kantung belanjaan berhamburan, dan ia telah diterjang oleh dua makhluk.

“Katanya kau bertemu Akashi Seijuurou-sama!” seru Arai histeris.

“Semalam kau menangis karena Aomine-kun, lihat kau! Lihat yang barusan! Kau sudah sama lelaki tampan lain lagi!” tangis Kikuchi lebih histeris.

“Jadi airmata semalam tuh buat siapa?!”

“Kau bohong sama kami, bilang mau ketemu Akashi, padahal kau pergi dengan _gebetan_ baru?!”

“Kenapa kau tidak cerita-cerita punya _gebetan_ sekeren itu, sih?!”

“Se-se-sebentar!” Satsuki menyeruak dari serangan kedua sahabatnya, “kalian kenapa bisa ada di sini?!”

“Iiih, semalam kau tidak dengar kami akan jalan-jalan ke sini?” Kikuchi pasang tampang mengambek, “kami mengajakmu, tapi kau sudah bilang tidak mau.”

Satsuki gagal mengingat bagian itu. Mungkin karena itu lanjutan percakapan dari bagian yang memuja-muji Aomine Daiki, di mana ia dipagut lara yang mereka tidak pahami. 

Arai menatapi tisu dan botol minum di pangkuan Satsuki, “Jadi sebenarnya yang kautangisi semalam tuh siapa?”

“Kalian salah paham. Yang tadi itu temannya teman Akashi-kun,” koreksi Satsuki cepat.

“Kedengaran seperti alasan,” Arai menatapnya sambil memeluk kantung belanja dengan defensif, bertukar lirikan ala interogator dengan Kikuchi.

“Jadi begini—“

Satsuki menguraikan kronologi tadi pagi. Meninggalkan detil percakapan yang tidak mungkin mereka berdua mengerti.

Sesekali Arai maupun Kikuchi menyela, latar belakangnya bagaimana, Satsuki menjawab jujur saja. Sempat kuliah di Todai, beasiswa ke MTI di Amerika, lalu kerja di pelbagai perusahaan pencipta transportasi antariksa.

Yah, kan tidak tiap hari ada pria semacam itu. Meskipun Kikuchi sempat menyela, apa Akio babu pabrik roket atau apa, Satsuki berbaik hati mengoreksi karena label itu terlalu kasar ketimbang bagian dari jasanya sebagai tim manusia yang mencoba menginvasi Mars.

“Mars saja diinvasi, apalagi hatimuuuu!” Arai sok megap-megap memegangi pipi.

 _Kyaaa!_ panjang menganga ala paus biru berasal dari Kikuchi, menimpali kata-kata Arai.

Saking berisiknya reaksi Arai dan Kikuchi, dua pasangan yang duduk di kursi itu langsung menyingkir dengan tatapan amat menghakimi. Dua-duanya sih senang-senang saja.

Mereka menuntut Satsuki melengkapi cerita seharian ini sampai tadi keduanya memergoki adegan manis yang membuat keduanya, aku Kikuchi, nyaris ingin memeriksakan diri ke toko optik terdekat.

Arai bertepuk bahagia. “Astaga, jadi tanpa sengaja kau kencan dengannya!”

“Dia cuma menemaniku belanja!” koreksi Satsuki letih.

“Ah, pacarku saja diajak belanja pasti cuma menunggu di luar saja. Kalau bukan belanja _bikini_ buat berenang di musim panas, mana mau dia menunggu,” sergah Kikuchi sebal.

Satsuki tertawa kering. Dia pasti senang sekali kalau ada lelaki yang mau mengapresiasi setelan baju renangnya, bahkan antusias menemani belanja walau cuma baju itu saja. Sayang, dia tidak ada. Tetsu-kun saja bergeming. Daiki menguap malas.

“Aku bangga padamu, Sacchan!” Arai dengan brutal merangkul lehernya lalu mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Satsuki yang menjerit tertawa, “yang sehebat dan setampan barusan jangan dibiarkan!”

“Ish, apa, sih,” Satsuki menjauhkan wajah Arai sebisanya, “dia itu penghancur hati orang, tahu. Pertama kali aku ketemu dia saja, dia menolak pernyataan cinta anak orang. Mulutnya tuh lentur gombalnya, dan kejujurannya itu sangat menyebalkan!”

“Sacchan, masa kau tidak mengakui kau sedang kencan?” Arai menunjuk jejeran kantung belanja Satsuki yang tadi dibawakan Akio.

Kikuchi terkikik geli, “Beruntung, dong. Coba kalau tidak, mana bakal dia kencan denganmu.”

Satsuki menyelipkan anak rambut di balik telinga. “Mananya aku beruntung, huh?”

 “Sacchan, kalau dari ceritamu, sih, dia nih tipe-tipe lelaki setia ala _manga-manga_ , dan tidak akan semanis itu padamu kayak tadi kalau sudah punya pacar,” Arai berlagak ala detektif, bahkan mengelus dagu dengan jemari.

Satsuki memilin jari-jarinya di pangkuan sembari menatap ke kejauhan, “Mungkin kalian tidak bakal percaya, tapi orangnya memang begitu. _Shuujinkou manga_ kan pasti akan melakukan itu karena memang ingin bersikap romantis pada _Heroine_ yang dia suka. Lagipula, tadi dia bilang, tidak bermaksud modus atau apa.”

Satsuki mengulang lagi yang tadi Akio katakan seutuhnya. Alih-alih kecewa, keduanya malah memekik senang lebih kencang. Satsuki menyadari ujarannya tidak didengarkan, lantaran yang mereka bicarakan, datang kembali dari arah _department store_ dengan bungkusan di tangan dan tas selempang yang tak ada sebelumnya.

“Dia tampan, Sacchaaan,” desis Arai, merapat pada Satsuki yang melambai pada Akio yang serta-merta melebarkan senyumnya, “astaga, kukira lelaki seperti itu telah punah dari dunia ini.” 

“Tuhan, sisakan satu lelaki seperti itu untukku,” Kikuchi komat-kamit hidmat berdoa.

“Hai,” Akio bergegas menghampiri Satsuki lagi, ramah menatapi kedua wanita kanan-kiri yang menggencet gemas Satsuki di tengah mereka, “maaf, lama.”

“Tidak, kok,” kilah Satsuki dengan senyum manis, “ummm ... kenalkan, kedua temanku.”

 “Siang. Salam kenal,” Akio mengulurkan tangan dengan senyuman tergolong sopan menghadapi dua perempuan yang mirip penggemar bertemu idola, “Takahata Akio. Terima kasih sudah menemani Momoi Satsuki-san, ya.”

Satsuki menyikut kedua temannya yang berebut untuk menyambut tangan Akio lebih dulu.

“Kikuchi Atsuko,” Kikuchi dapat kesempatan lebih dulu untuk berjabat tangan, dan ia susah-payah mengulum senyum agar ekspresinya tidak terlihat aneh.

Akio ganti menyalami Arai yang tersenyum seramah yang ia bisa, “Arai Miki, terima kasih juga sudah menemani Sacchan belanja seharian, ya.”  

“Terima kasih kembali,” Akio tersenyum pada keduanya bergantian, kemudian ia membuka tas selempang hitamnya, dan mengeluarkan sebungkus plastik kecil yang diserahkan pada Satsuki, “buat kau, nih.”

“Apa ini?” Satsuki mengintip isi kantong, tak hirau pada desisan aksesori atau gelang berlian atau cincin lamaran dari kedua sahabat di sisinya.

Mengintip bersamaan, tentu saja reaksi Arai dan Kikuchi adalah kekecewaaan karena ketidakmengertian. Satsuki justru tercenung. Ia mendongak, menatapi Akio, dan menyadari perbedaan cara Akio menatapnya dengan kedua temannya. Sesuatu hampir lembut, mungkin pengertian, menyala di matanya.

“Tadi aku lihat ada stan jus buah enak tidak jauh dari sini. Kalian mau, tidak?” tawar Akio lagi.

Kikuchi berseri-seri menatapinya, “Bo-boleh. Mmm ... aku, jus melon. Micchan, Sacchan?”

Arai memegangi pipinya agar tidak tersenyum kelewatan lebar, “Aku jus jeruk, gulanya sedikit saja, Sacchan mau jus stroberi, ‘kan?”

Satsuki hendak beranjak, “Boleh. Mau kutemani beli—“

“Kau duduk saja,” Akio menatap lurus padanya, dan Satsuki kan susah tidak berpikiran macam-macam apalagi kalau sorot tatapnya seteduh itu, “yang tadi kukasih, pakai sekarang, ya.”

Setelah ketiganya mengucapkan terima kasih, Akio berpamitan membelikan mereka minuman. Pria itu melesat pergi diekori tatapan ketiga wanita yang melihat sosoknya berbaur di antara lalu-lalang orang.

“Jangan katakan, barusan dia memberikan peluma—aaw, Sacchan!” Kikuchi mengaduh tatkala cubitan Satsuki mampir di pinggulnya.

“Ka-kau ini! Cu-cuma salep untuk lecet dan plester luka, kok,” Satsuki mengerucut mulut. Demi Tuhan, tolong jagalah hati ini agar tidak jatuh cinta cuma karena salep luka. Sudah cukup kenaifannya selama ini.

“Tuh, kan! Berarti dia memerhatikanmu, tahu kau jalan-jalan jauh sampai kakimu lecet begitu,” tukas Kikuchi berapi-api,

Keduanya memerhatikan Satsuki dengan hati-hati membuka plastik segel salep lecet itu. Mengoleskan krim putih obat itu dengan lembut di bagian kulitnya yang memerah perih. Pelan-pelan  mengipasinya agar cepat mengering.

Satsuki mendesah lega, rasanya lebih baik daripada sensasi panas-sakit-perih yang serasa menguliti.

“Wah, coba kami tidak di sini, mungkin dia akan meniupkan kakimu, ya,” goda Arai geli.

“Itu sih tidak mungkin,” Satsuki melunakkan sorot tatap pada kakinya yang mulai terasa membaik.

“Omong-omong, katamu, waktu pertama kali bertemu, dia sedang menolak anak orang. Sebenarnya, kapan kalian pertama kali bertemu?”

Pertanyaan itu mengapungkan kenangan-kenangan yang telah lama terlupakan. Satsuki membuang waktu, menikmati rupa cantik lobi mall, air mancur yang berwarna-warni karena lampu sorot di bawahnya. Mulai dari butik, toko perhiasan, optik, berderet rapi. Musik di dalam toko dan area mall bercengkerama tapi tidak saling tumpang-tindih.

Mall buatan Akashi Group ini mewah dan cantik sekali. Siapa percaya yang punya sekarang adalah pria baru berusia di akhir dua puluh?

Senyum merosot dari wajah Satsuki. Karena ia mengerti, seharusnya kalau roda takdir tak sekejam itu menggerus banyak hal, Akashi mungkin masih menikmati posisi transisi dari jabatan karyawan rendahan ke GM biasa saja.

Walau perhatiannya terpecah, Satsuki perlahan menguraikan tentang pertemuan dengan Akio waktu itu.

Otak itu dirancang dengan sempurna oleh Tuhan, begitu pikir Satsuki. Menakjubkan, karena ironi yang diciptakan. Bagaimana kita mungkin melupakan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, tapi tidak dengan peristiwa-peristiwa tertentu yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup mereka dan senantisasa tersimpan di memori.

“Dari mataku, sih, Takahata-san benar. Kau ... waktu itu emosi, maaf, karena kau terbawa perasaan,” komentar Arai hati-hati usai Satsuki bercerita.

Kikuchi meluruskan kedua tungkai jenjangnya, “Sama seperti dengan Aomine-kun kemarin malam.”

Satsuki tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu. Tak lagi terkejut dengan reaksi teman-temannya.

Mereka mendengar dentang lonceng jam menggema sepelataran plaza. Ada pertunjukan air mancur menakjubkan, yang membuat semua orang berhenti untuk memandangi liukan dinamis air yang menari-nari cantik.

Itu termasuk dengan Arai dan Kikuchi yang bergegas memutar badan, untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan yang berlangsung selama lima menit. Diiringi dengan musik  klasik yang menggema seseantero mall.

“Hai! Maaf lama,” Akio agak terengah ketika tiba di hadapan mereka, menyerahkan ketiga kantung jus dan air mineral untuk mereka.

“Maaf merepotkanmu dan terima kasih lagi, ya,” Satsuki menerima kantung plastik itu, membagikan sesuai pesanan kedua temannya yang seketika manis melantunkan terima kasih pada Akio yang kilat menolak keinginan mereka menyumbangsih receh sebagai pengganti biaya minuman, “kau bagaimana?”

“Sudah, kok,” Akio membuka kancing seleret tas selempangnya, menunjukkan  botol minuman isotonik yang tinggal setengah. Tersenyum pada Satsuki, memerhatikan kakinya, “sudah dipakai?”

“Sudah, kok. Manjur,” Satsuki mengacungkan ibu jari dan terkikik manis, memunggungi pertunjukan air mancur itu dan memilih untuk merapikan kantung-kantung belanjaan yang berserakan.

“Kau mau pergi dengan teman-temanmu habis ini?” tanya Akio yang berlutut di hadapannya lagi.

Satsuki bisa saja salah sangka, antara Akio bersikap manis atau romantis padanya. Namun bersama seharian ini saja, ia tahu untuk tidak berekspektasi pada manusia macam ini.

Akio hanya bersikap sopan, karena mungkin merasa tidak baik membiarkan lawan bicaranya mendongak untuk bicara padanya dan ia sendiri berdiri.

“Umm ...” Satsuki melirik ke kanan-kiri, mendapati ia tengah diliriki, “memang kenapa?”

“Kalau tidak, habis ini kaumau pulang?”  Akio berlutut dengan satu kaki dan membenarkan tali sepatunya.

Satsuki mendesah panjang. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang. Dengan berat hati, ia mencoba jujur pada diri sendiri dengan mulut mengerucut, “Sebenarnya ... tidak. Sayang kalau aku pulang sekarang.”

Sepasang mata merahnya membola mendapati Akio yang seketika mengamati dari balik uraian anak-anak rambut. Ada kilatan kekanakan yang terlihat menyenangkan.

Semenyenangkan ketika Satsuki mendapati mata Aomine bercahaya menyala-nyala karena menemukan lawan main basket sepadan.

Akio berhenti dari aktivitasnya sebentar, manis menawar, “Mau ikut denganku?”

“Ke Tokyo Disney Sea?” Satsuki memastikan, dan mendapati anggukan cepat Akio, telinganya panas mencoba tak memedulikan kikik dari kanan kirinya.

_Aduh, lelaki ini! Gerak cepat sekali!_

Satsuki mengingat-ingat tabungan uangnya. Wahana di Tokyo Disney Sea terbilang mahal-mahal. Dan seharian kurang itu, sangat tidak puas mengunjungi Tokyo Disney Sea. Paling banter, hanya dua-tiga area.

Dulu ia hanya pernah ke Tokyo Disney dengan Kicchan dan Tetsu-kun. Itu pun karena Aomine mana seru tidak juga mau diajak ke sana, dia lebih pilih mengantri di toko buku menanti _golden limited-edition_ majalah Mai-chan zaman SMA.

Kicchan yang baik hati sekali, merelakannya untuk berkencan dengan Tetsu-kun.

Ah, apa kabar teman kesayangannya itu?

Kapan ia berhenti mengudara?

Apakah ia mendapatkan kebebasan dan denging di telinganya telah hilang?

_Sebentar._

**_Kencan?_ **

Satsuki susah-payah untuk tidak menggeleng, apalagi mengempiskan letupan anomali itu lagi yang kecil-kecil di hatinya. Sukar mengesampingkan pelbagai asumsi. Apalagi menghadapi manusia yang pikirannya _out of the box_ macam Akio.

Sesaat ia memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepala.

Sudah begini caranya, Satsuki mengandalkan intuisi wanita.

Bisikan yang bermuara pertama ke dalam hati dan benak Satsuki ialah, dan bukankah ia telah sedikit-sedikit mengikis kesan pertama dengan manis seharian ini?

Apa salahnya?

Toh, Dai-chan saja bisa main belakang dengan perempuan lain.

Tetsu-kun selalu mendisklaim ketika Satsuki memproklamirkan diri sebagai kekasihnya.

Satsuki membuka mata. Membiarkan Akio menyelami pandangannya. Ada ketertarikan di sana yang tidak main-main untuknya. Perasaan ini menghangatkan, hingga Satsuki mengulum bibir salah tingkah, bertanya di sela tawa,

“Kau mengajakku kencan, nih?”

 “Lah, bukannya kau sudah bilang oke?” tanya Akio menggoda.

“Ha?” ganti Satsuki yang mematung dibuatnya, “ka-kapan?! Kau tidak tanya apa-apa!”

Satsuki terperangah begitu melihat Akio terbungkuk, meredam wajah ke lutut dan seluruh tubuhnya berguncang karena tergelak keras.

“Nah, sudah kuduga kau tidak sadar ternyata,” Akio bergegas bangkit setelah membersihkan tangannya sendiri dengan gebutan sekilas, nyengir nakal bukan main, “siapa tadi di kereta yang bilang, _ya, aku mau kencan_ , hm?”

 Satsuki ternganga, dan tidak bakal tahu bagaimana gemasnya Akio untuk tidak mencubit pipinya yang kemudian tergembung sebal. Dia mengerucut mulut dan mendelik pada Akio yang terkekeh licik.

“Aku dimanipulasi selama ini,” Satsuki menautkan jemari ke pipi dengan lebih keras, saking kesalnya lupa dengan sepasang teman di sisinya, “aku kan tidak bilang: _ya, aku mau kencan denganmu_ , Takahata-kun!”

Akio terpingkal sampai berair mata, membungkuk memeluk perut saking kerasnya ia tertawa. Satsuki refleks memukul lengannya, berani sekali manusia ini memanipulasi sampai seperti itu.

Akio tersenyum manis sekali setelah meredakan tawanya. “Oke, Momoi Satsuki-san.”

“Oke apanya—oh, Tuhan! Bukan begitu maksudku!” Satsuki menjatuhkan setengah badan ke atas paha, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Rentetan kosakata licik, culas, manipulatif, dan hal-hal sebangsanya meluncur dari bibir Satsuki diiringi kekehan si pelaku.

 Akio berlutut lagi di depan Satsuki, masih dengan seringai geli. Menahan tangan Satsuki yang hendak memukul kesal lengannya, membiarkan jemarinya tertambat sebentar di tangan Satsuki dengan manis, sebelum melepaskan. 

“Lumayan, kan, buat cari pengalaman kencan. “Akio pelan menepuk punggung tangan Satsuki.

“Dan kenapa aku mesti mau?” Satsuki mengintip dari sela jemari.

“Tidak mesti, sih. Tapi Akashi- _Buddy_ bilang, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Kau sendiri pernah bilang, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, jadi,” Akio menjeda dengan tarikan napas dalam, “aku tidak tahu harus apa, sejujurnya. Tapi kalau bisa membuatmu tertawa seperti tadi ketika Kousei-kun menginjakku, oke.”

“Kau ...” Satsuki mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak meleleh sekarang juga, berusaha menanggapi ala pola pikir pria di hadapannya, “kedengaran kayak kurang kerjaan.”

“Memang iya. Aku kan pengangguran, paling tidak sampai Senin besok,” kekeh Akio, menatap dengan harap, “mau, ya?”

Satsuki terang-terangan menampakkan keberatan. “Kau tidak kelihatan suka jalan dengan perempuan yang sering terbawa emosi.

Akio menyengir sok polos. “Mungkin filosofi perempuan itu misteri, ada benarnya.”

Satsuki mendengus lagi. “Belanjaanku banyak, lo.”

“Kan, bisa dititipkan ke penitipan barang.” 

“Memang tidak sayang, datang cuma sehari? Kan tiket _1-day_ lebih mahal daripada _2-days 2-places_ , belum lagi hari libur begini, mesti pakai _free-pass_ segala—lebih mahal lagi.”

“Jangan masalahkan uang, karena urusanku yang memanjakan, oke?”

“Nanti antrinya panjang. Kan bikin capek.”

“Nah, itu sudah aku titip satu tiket pada Furi dan Akashi tadi di kereta, berhubung aku punya _free-pass_ yang masih ada saldonya. Kan sayang kalau tidak terpakai tiketnya.” 

“Bukannya kau mau main dengan Furihata-kun?”

“Kan, kita bisa main-main sekalian dengan Furi- _Buddy,_ Akashi- _Buddy_ , dan Kousei-kun sekalian.”

“Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku ke sana?”

“Aku sudah memikirkannya dari di Maji Burger, tapi karena kalau kuajak langsung di sana kau mungkin menolak— _sementaraakutidakmaukautolak_ —jadi baru tadi bisa kukatakan.”

Satsuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kenapa manusia di hadapannya gigih sekali, sih? Sama saja kayak semua lelaki di luar sana yang ingin kencan dengannya.

Sebentar. Apa lagi tadi katanya? _Sementara aku tidak mau kautolak?_

Astaga, _mental age_ pria ini masih anak-anak atau bagaimana?

Meskipun lagi-lagi, ada desauan dalam pikiran, bahwa ia menginginkan pria ini berbeda. Sekaligus pertentangan batin, untuk tidak berharap karena semuanya bisa lenyap secepat asap.

Satsuki termenung mempertimbangkan baik-buruk.

Tidak ada salahnya juga.

Ia tinggal masuk saja. Mungkin duduk di pinggiran dengan Kousei, yang tidak bisa diajak main wahana ekstrim.

 “Ehem ... kami izin pamit sekarang.”

Satsuki tersentak, layaknya orang yang terpergok melakukan dosa. Inginnya sih melepaskan tangan Akio, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak melepaskan. Panas ini  menyemuti pipi, mungkin bisa permanen karena kedipan mata sok penuh arti Arai serta Kikuchi.

“Kalian tidak mau ikut sekalian jalan-jalan ke Tokyo Disney Sea?” Akio bergegas bangkit.

Kikuchi cepat menggeleng. “Tidak usah, kok. Terima kasih.”

“Kalian tidak lihat kami sedang berkencan?” Arai mengedipkan sebelah mata lagi, bergandengan lengan sok mesra dengan Kikuchi.

Akio menerima ucapan maaf merepotkan, terima kasih untuk minuman yang telah ia belikan, dan titip menjaga Satsuki seharian ini. Diamatinya kedua sahabat itu, yang mungkin telah jadi teman Satsuki sejak lama, semena-mena mendaratkan ciuman di kanan-kiri pipi Satsuki dan pelukan gemas.

“Jangan buat dia menangis, ya!” pesan Arai yang melambai pada keduanya.

“Kecuali kalau menangis karena _hal lain,_ lakukan itu di tempat tertutup!” seru Kikuchi, “pengaman jangan lupa!”  

“Heiii!” Satsuki menahan diri setengah mati untuk tidak melemparkan sepatu. 

Kadang dia heran kenapa bisa punya teman-teman seperti mereka. Menyebalkan tapi tetap tersayang, dan senyumnya terkembang mendengarkan seruan _selamat berkencan, Sacchan!_ Keduanya, dibubuhi kode-morse ajaib mereka.

_Minta dia antar sampai rumah!_

_Coba cari tahu, dia sudah punya pacar atau belum, oke?_

_Jangan ingat lelaki lain saat bersama dengannya!_

_Jangan lupa pakai_ fresher _kalau kalian akan berciuman!_

Akio santai saja membalas lambaian mereka. “Teman-temanmu dari lama, ya?”

Satsuki mengeluarkan tawa seperti boneka rusak. “U-um.”

“Jadi?”

“A-apa?”

“Kautahu apa, kok.”

Akio menautkan tatapan mereka. Kali ini bukan pendar kemenangan seperti kenakalan, bukan juga sorot geli ataupun sedingin saat mengonfrontir si Paman Mesum.

Makna tatapnya mengingatkan Satsuki, lebih kepada ketika seseorang menemukan tempat bernaung dan berlindung tepat ketika badai meradang mengobrak-abrik secarik wajah bumi.

_“Just one day, and I’ll show you how beautiful you are.”_

Serius yang teduh, seperti rintik pertama hujan di dini pagi.

Ucapan Akio seperti janji. Omong kosong yang telah basi.

Satsuki hendak melepas dua kata itu ke angkasa agar bergema, _hanya_ satu hari?

Namun ia memangkas keinginan itu. Seperti kata Akashi, dia butuh bantuan. Tidak ada jangka waktu yang ditentukan. Satu hari, bisa saja pria ini kelewatan percaya diri dan merasa mampu melakukannya. Atau memampukan diri untuk melakukannya.

“Umm.” Perlahan Satsuki mengulurkan jemari, lamat-lamat menggapai jari dingin Akio yang tersimpan di lutut kemudian bermanggut.

Senyuman Akio sempurna merekah, berbanding dari sorot pandangnyanya pada Satsuki  yang melembut.

“Tapi, janji dulu padaku.”

“Apa?”

Satsuki tersenyum. Segala darinya mencerminkan romantisme sendu.

“Jangan bikin aku jatuh cinta.”

Akio terdiam.

Mengetahui Akio tidak akan bertanya lagi dan seperti janji tadi kemungkinan besar pasti ditepati, Satsuki lembut berujar,

“Karena aku tidak mau patah hati lagi.”

 

<> 

 

Satsuki pikir, setelah pernyataan barusan, Akio akan mundur teratur lalu mengatur strategi untuk mendekatinya lagi. Mungkin dia saja yang berlebihan.

Akio hanya tersenyum dan berkata, niatnya hari ini adalah untuk membantu Satsuki tertawa lagi. Seceria tadi.

_Kenapa?_

_Supaya matamu, tidak lagi terlihat sesedih itu._

Sialan, ‘kan?

Baru juga dibilang jangan bikin anak orang jatuh cinta, karena yang bersangkutan sudah lelah dengan siklus patah hati ini. Mungkin kadang ketulusan bisa membuat orang salah paham, bila konteksnya romansa.

Jangan katakan Takahata Akio tercakup dalam golongan pemberi harapan palsu yang marak digoreng media massa. Sama saja seperti lelaki pada umumnya.

Satsuki mau sekali menyimpulkan demikian. Dasar manusia sok tahu menyebalkan. Dia bahkan bisa dengan santai menanyakan, manusia luar biasa macam apa yang bikin Satsuki patah hati, yang Satsuki jawab bahwa cinta pertamanya adalah lelaki paling misterius abad ini.

Yang kedua—

Seseorang yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

“Teman dari kecil?” terka Akio telak.

Satsuki mengangguk pasrah. “Umm. Kadang aku khawatir, kalau kami tidak bersama, aku akan bersama dengan siapa. Mana populasi perempuan lebih banyak daripada lelaki.”

Tawa terselip dari bibir Akio. “Itu miskonsepsi _sex ratio_ yang lazim terjadi, kok.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Akio memelankan jalannya, mengimbangi langkah Satsuki yang sedikit pincang tapi belum mau dipegang. “Kalau kau pernah baca survey dunia tentang tabel genetika, peluang suatu pasangan melahirkan anak lelaki dan perempuan itu sama saja.

“Coba baca estimasi CIA di tahun 2016, data BPS saja menghitung rasio jenis terdapat 101 lelaki untuk 100 perempuan.  Meskipun tiap tahun tidak persis sama di setiap negara, tapi bisa jadi di tahun kemarin, lelaki satu lebih banyak, tahun ini, perempuan dua lebih banyak—bergantung pada negaranya.”

“Tapi itu kan skala dunia,” sanggah Satsuki lagi, “ini lanskap yang kumaksud jauh lebih kecil.”

Akio menggiringnya ke departemen yang berjualan sepatu dan sandal, menyengir lebar, “Nah itu, coba buka pandangan lebih luas. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang sudah pasti pasanganmu dari negara sendiri, hm?”

“Jodoh itu pilihan tiap individu,” Satsuki tidak sadar ia telah dituntun untuk duduk manis di kursi, “mereka bisa memilih untuk ingin sendiri ataupun dari mana pasangan mereka berasal.”

“Benar. Bisa juga, jodohmu adanya di surga,” kelakar Akio, “yang kumaksud, adalah kalau kau khawatir kekurangan lelaki, jangan cemas. Justru tiap tahun lelaki lebih satu.”

“Terus yang lebih satu bagaimana?”

“Kan ada pasangan yang orientasinya unik,” tanggap Akio sambil lalu.

Satsuki membulatkan mata. “Kau ... tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?”

“Ya, sambil kaucoba ini dulu.” jawab Akio frontal sambil mengambilkan satu sepatu kets dan menyerahkan pada Satsuki, “di Amerika saja, aku punya banyak teman yang demikian. Jujur saja, banyak dari mereka lebih manusiawi, setia pada pasangan, dan berhati baik daripada yang sibuk menggembar-gembor bahwa mereka normal.”

“Menurutmu, kenapa mereka seperti itu?” Satsuki bahkan menerimanya saja. Mencobanya sebentar, menggeleng karena ukurannya terlalu kecil.

Akio menerimanya lalu mengembalikan ke panggung _display_. “Karena mereka dibuli. Berdasarkan data yang dilansir CSI, tingkat buli Amerika secara fisik sangatlah tinggi. Isu SARA, warna kulit, orientasi seksual, kekerasan dalam relasi, fisik yang tidak menawan, umum jadi faktor pemicu buli mental berujung fisik.”

“Bukannya banyak aktivis yang bergerak di sana?”

“Kautahu kasus yang terjadi pada Furi- _Buddy_ dan anak-anak lain di Todai, yang dibuli Narumi dan budak-budaknya, ‘kan? Sama saja, kalau sudah depan mata, jarang orang berani melompat untuk menolong mereka.”

Akio mendadak terdiam. Dia berdecak pelan, memegangi sepatu dan menatapinya agak lama.

“Takahata-kun?”

“Maaf. Aku cuma ... jijik pada mereka yang tertawa, ketika seseorang dibuli,” gumam Akio dengan tatapan menerawang, “orang ditertawakan karena melakukan kesalahan atau dibercandai vulgar dan tidak sopan saja, aku tidak suka.”

Satsuki hampir membekap mulut. Itu berarti ... pantas saja Akio sinis sekali malam itu. Ternyata sarkastiknya ditujukan pada Aomine. Apa dia dengar hampir keseluruhan percakapan di bar?

Satsuki membisu. Diam mendengarkan gerutuan Akio, dilanjutkan tentang bagaimana banyak orang merendahkan para pekerja restoran cepat saji. Padahal kalau mereka tidak ada, bagaimana bisa orang menikmati es krim jam tiga pagi?

“... apa kau selalu senegatif itu memandang sesuatu?” Satsuki beranjak, ikut melihat-lihat sepatu kets yang sesuai seleranya.

“Ah, maaf. Bukan begitu maksudku,” Akio menghela napas panjang, “pilih yang kausuka, ya?”

“Umm,” Satsuki spontan mengangguk, menepuk lembut lengan Akio dan memintanya untuk duduk saja.

“Oke, begini saja. Pernah dengar tokoh dunia, Christian Hygens, kata-katanya yang mengagumkan di Kosmotheoros tahun 1690?”

Satsuki menggeleng perlahan. Sesekali ia duduk, mencoba satu per satu, mematut sepatu itu depan cermin dan menguji kenyamanan ketika dipakai berjalan.

“Tokoh dunia itu bilang, bahwa benda-benda langit dan semesta itu amat luar biasa, hingga bumi, rancangan besar manusia untuk umat manusia, peperangan yang manusia lakukan berabad-abad lamanya jadi tidak berarti.

“Di tahun 1887, T.H Huxley juga mengungkapkan renungan, bahwa apa yang kita ketahui itu terbatas, berbanding terbalik dari yang kita tidak tahu; secara intelektual kita berdiri di satu pulai kecil di tengah-tengah lautan ketidaktahuan tanpa batas.”

“Oke, itu kan menurut tokoh dunia,” Satsuki dengan sabar mendengar, jarang-jarang kan ada lelaki yang mulutnya lentur menggombal tapi juga lihai mengeluarkan hal-hal mencengangkan di luar perihal selangkangan, “kalau menurutmu?”

 “Aku setuju, bukan karena mengiyakan renungan mereka. Melainkan karena aku pernah tersadar di satu masa, aku merasa bahwa aku pusat dunia.”

Satsuki benar-benar memutuskan pandangan dari sepatu kets yang terlihat cantik dipakai olehnya. “Ha? Kenapa bisa berpikir begitu?”

“Itu karena, aku mendengarkan dengan telingaku. Aku melihat dengan mataku. Aku berpikir dengan pikiranku. Aku merasa dengan hatiku.”

Akio menjeda dengan satu tarikan napas dalam.

“Ada di satu masa, terjadi persilangan pendapat, dan aku tidak bisa memahami logika mereka. Naif berpikiran bahwa mereka semua tidak bisa objektif dan netral dalam memandang dunia yang begini adanya.”

“Mungkin karena saat itu, kau masih muda, dan tidak mencoba menempatkan diri di sisi mereka?”

“Tapi, apa itu mungkin?” cecar Akio skeptis.

“Kalau tidak, kenapa kau bisa berempati pada mereka yang dibuli?” argumen Satsuki lagi.  

“Menurutku kemungkinan itu tetap rendah terjadi. Karena aku melihat dengan mataku, aku mendengar dengan mataku, aku merasa dengan hatiku, aku berpikir dengan pikiranku.

“Yang itu berarti, aku memandang segala sesuatu, aku memproyeksikan yang kumau pada perilaku mereka, dan menempatkan diri di posisi mereka toh intinya tetap sebagai **“Aku”**.

“Baru setelah aku SMA dan membaca buku Stephen R. Convey tentang 7 _Habbits of Highly Effective People_ , kudapatkan kesimpulan dari semua itu—meskipun bukunya sedikit bermanis kata.”

Satsuki mendapati gelintingan dari mata itu. Familiar. Sebagaimana lelaki, perempuan, semua manusia di bumi, yang matanya akan bercahaya tatkala mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan.

“Kita melihat dunia, **_bukan_** _,_ _sebagaimana dunia adanya_ ,” Akio tersenyum tipis, “melainkan _sebagaimana kita adanya_ —atau, sebagaimana kita _terkondisikan_ atau mungkin bahkan _dikondisikan_ untuk melihatnya.”

Tawa lembut meluncur dari bibir Satsuki. “Itu terdengar seperti isu individual dalam skala sosial, yang harusnya tidak menarik perhatian mekanika roket antariksa yang misinya menginvasi Mars.”

Seketika Akio tertawa. “Ada yang salah?”

Satsuki menggeleng, bergumam lembut, “Tidak, kok. Ini seperti pencarian jati diri yang panjang.”

Selalu ada kerut-kerut di dahi lebar itu, tanda pemiliknya tengah menalar, “Bagiku, pencarian jati diri itu konsep yang utopis.”  

Satsuki menipiskan senyum. “Karena itu berarti kita telah menetapkan pilihan ingin menjadi orang yang seperti apa?”

“Pintar,” sorot mata Akio selalu seteduh itu tiap mengucapkan satu kata ini, “hampir sama seperti pilihan untuk memerdekakan diri dari berbagai kekangan yang diciptakan kotak-kotak sistem kemasyarakatan.”

“Seperti?”

“Ada mentorku di MIT. Dia adalah seorang perempuan, sama sekali tidak punya gelar pendidikan apa pun, tapi saking cerdas dan pekerja kerasnya dia yang merupakan seorang penikmat ilmu pengetahuan, dia ikut dalam barisan ilmuwan terbaik dunia ini.”

“Luar biasa! Bagaimana bisa?”

“Susah sekali, katanya, karena orang awalnya selalu memandang sebelah mata cuma karena tidak ada gelar pendidikan.”

“Ya sih, kalau dipikir lebih baik lagi, ibaratnya merendahkan ilmu pengetahuan itu sendiri yang seharusnya tidak dibatasi oleh jeruji sekolah. Ilmu pengetahuan bukan hanya ada di sekolah, pendidikan memang diperlukan, tapi tidak seharusnya sekolah atau kuliah memagari kebebasan individu—apalagi wanita—menuntut ilmu sesuai yang mereka mau.

“Kurasa itu pasti tamparan buat mereka, apalagi lelaki, yang tidak bisa menghargai wanita yang prestasinya telah begitu tinggi tanpa membatasi diri seperti yang mereka lakukan.”

“Jenius.” Akio menimpali senyum bangga Momoi dengan sorot melunak. “Oke, apa kautahu—atau mungkin kenal—ibunya Furi- _Buddy_?”

Satsuki menggeleng. “Tidak, sih ... tapi ada apa dengannya?”

“Ini soal wanita yang sebaliknya dari mentorku di MIT dulu. Ibu Furi tuh memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang menerima segala hal apa adanya, berani memilih, dan bertanggung jawab dengan konsekuensinya karena banyak hal tidak sesuai pandangan orang.

“Misalkan, tidak menjadi wanita karir. Memilih jadi ibu yang menyayangi kedua putra dan suaminya. Kedengarannya pragmatis, bukan?

“Namun itu pilihannya, dia tidak keberatan kekurangan ilmu pengetahuan. Tidak keberatan dengan ketidaktahuannya. Tidak masalah melewatkan banyak hal di luar sana. Tapi tidak mencoba memaksakan pilihannya, perlu dipahami orang lain, karena ia menerima konsekuensi yang terjadi dari pilihannya; bahagia atau tidak hal itu untuk hidupnya.

“Sederhananya, berdamai dengan diri sendiri,” Akio menutup uraian panjangnya dengan menghormat ala pelayan, menimbulkan kikik geli Satsuki yang lalu memandangnya dalam.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” tanya Satsuki dengan hati, dan berhati-hati.

Akio menundukkan kepala. Sepasang sepatu kets hitam dengan ulasan merah salmon mewarnai tiap sisi, teronggok dekat kaki Satsuki. Dia mengalihkan, “Kausuka yang ini?”

Satsuki membiarkan pertanyaan itu tak terjawab. “Iya.”

“Oke. Tunggu sebentar.”

Satsuki bungkam mengamati Akio yang membawa kotak sepatu itu ke kasir. Alisnya bertaut dalam. Mulut pun ternganga.

Astaga!

Sekembalinya Akio dengan jinjingan yang ia ulurkan pada Satsuki, wanita itu justru menatapnya dengan tajam.

“Kau memanipulasiku lagi bicara hal-hal seperti tadi, supaya aku tidak sadar kau membelikanku sepatu?”

Akio menahan cengiran dan sialannya dia juga tahu bahwa Satsuki tahu wanita itu tidak bisa lagi mudah dikelabui, “Tidak, kok. Aku memang berencana begitu, tatkala memikirkan ingin mengajakmu ke Tokyo Disney Sea. Kan tidak lucu, jalan-jalan pakai sepatu yang tidak nyaman.”

Satsuki menopang dagu, siku bertumpu di lutut yang saling bersilangan anggun. “Katakan saja sejak melihat aku nyaris terkilir.”

“Oke, kau jenius.” Akio berlutut, membukakan kotak sepatu, memerhatikan sepatu kerja yang masih Satsuki kenakan. Dia menengadah, dan tatapan melembutnya itu sedikit  membuat  tekad Satsuki untuk menolak  melemah, “pakai ini, ya?”

“Tidak. Itu mahal. Kupikir kau cuma mengajak kencan _window-shopping_ saja,” tegas Satsuki lagi.

“Kaupikir aku ini lelaki macam apa, sih?” Akio mendengus kecil.

Satsuki mencubit lengannya dengan gemas. “Jangan hamburkan uang untuk satu hari dan satu perempuan saja yang tidak terlalu kautahu.”

Akio mengembus napas panjang. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Satsuki tidak bisa eja artinya. “Terus ini sepatu mau kuapakan? Tidak mungkin kupakai juga.”

“Kan, bisa buat adikmu.”

“Tidak, ukuran kakinya lebih besar darimu, tahu.”

“Berikan pada orang yang membutuhkan, atau _pacarmu_ saja.”

“Yang  membutuhkan sepatu ini adalah _kau_ , dan aku _belum_ punya pacar.”

Satsuki menggembungkan pipi. Kalah argumentasi lagi karena Akio menekankan beberapa kata untuk meyakinkannya. Terkesiap tatkala tangan-tangan yang biasa merunut dan mengukur mesin, pelan melepaskan pantofel dari kaki sang wanita.

“Takahata-kun, kaumau apa—?!”

“Banyak yang pesan padaku untuk ... yah, katakanlah, memerhatikanmu. Ini hanya hal kecil.” 

Akio itu punya warna suara yang berat khas lelaki, tapi nadanya seringan melodi. Yak, melodik. Karena kalau tatapan matanya, itu hipnotik.

Atau mungkin, ini salah jemari Akio. Yang biasanya meneliti inci demi inci kabel, lampu, baja, kini ibujari menjejaki bingkai tulang kaki Satsuki. Merambat, meneliti pelan-pelan lekukan punggung kaki kiri Satsuki. Seakan lekukan pembuluh vena yang menonjol di sana, merupakan komponen penting dari satu kesatuan mahakarya yang akan ia ciptakan.

Salahnya, belaian lembut itu menghantar sensasi menyengat kelewat cepat. Sampai ke bagian yang menyebabkan Satsuki merapatkan kaki. Bergetar membangkitkan gairah, menggelitik, menyetrum tengkuk,  hingga buyar di sekitar tulang punggung. 

Satsuki tidak tahu harus kecewa atau apa ketika Akio mengamblaskan semua sensasi itu. Dengan cekatan tapi tetap dalam gerakan sopan, memakaikannya sepatu. Dia menggigit bibir. Ujung jari mencengkeram tepi kursi, pelan-pelan menelan ludah.

Lelaki bermulut lentur dan sok sainstis nan sosialis dan penghambur uang ini, bisa mendulang reaksi yang menyebabkan Satsuki tenggelam dalam sensasi utopis?!

Akio menatapi kaki Satsuki yang terbalut sepatu kets baru, _tag-price_ yang telah dicopot, dengan kilatan puas. “Bagus sekali, kok! Cocok dengan pakaianmu. Kaupintar memilihnya.”

Boleh tidak sih teriak kurang ajar? Dalam artian, bagaimana bisa Satsuki _nyaris_ meleleh  sendiri sementara pria ini bisa dengan mudah menghapus ekspresi _nyaris_ romantis barusan?!

Begitu mereka keluar dari _department store_ , Satsuki dengan horror menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia menahan lengan Akio yang seenak dahi bisa melenggang santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“Tunggu. Aku ke toilet dulu.”

—lalu Satsuki buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

(((dan demi celana kotak makhluk kuning yang kerja di Crabby Patty, ia tidak beli dalaman baru!)))

 

<> 

 

Sesuai janjinya, mereka masuk dengan cukup mudah. Tiket yang telah diamankan teman Akio (orang ini gaul sekali; punya banyak teman pula) ditambah dengan free-pass tickets untuk beberapa wahana, juga memakai saldo dari _passport_ yang masih tersisa di gerbang lain. Barang-barang dititipkan ke penitipan barang, kecuali yang mau dibawa—dan Satsuki amankan semuanya dalam tas tangannya.

Akashi dan Furihata ternyata masih tak jauh dari gerbang utama, hanya jalan-jalan dan bermain di sekitar. Di tengah festival musim semi, gegap-gempita parade karakter-karakter Disney, mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Furihata tampak begitu lega, sementara Akio bersuka cita menerjangnya dalam rangkulan ramai.

“Bud! Sudah main apa saja?”

“Yah, baru naik kapal Caribbean Pirates,” Kouki balas merangkul Akio lalu melapor dengan nada memprotes, “ke kanal. Lihat-lihat wahana Toy Story. Antriannya bikin merinding.”

Kousei menandak-nandak riang, hingga Satsuki cepat berjongkok untuk menyambut Kousei yang mengambur ke pelukannya.

“Kaulucu sekaliii, lucunyaaa,” Satsuki menciumi Kousei yang langsung menggelinjang minta lepas, dia memajukan bibir karena Kousei sayangnya memang sebentar saja.

 “Accio!”

“ _Little Prince! Do you miss me?_ ” Akio berlutut, membiarkan Kousei merangkul leher lalu mengecup pipinya dengan meriah ditambah ludah.

Kousei dengan ceria dan kenakalan anak-anak, menyelinap dari pelukan Akio, lalu sembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya yang ototmatis mengelus kepalanya, dan tertawa-tawa girang lari ke pelukan Kouki.

“Kau perlu sekali mengabsen semuanya sudah lengkap, hum?” Kouki membiarkan Kousei berputar-putar dan tertawa ceria, menjadikan punggungnya perlindungan dari Akio yang berpura-pura akan menangkapnya. “Kok energimu tidak habis-habis, sih?”

Satsuki yang menyadari Seijuurou terlihat agak memucat dengan kenyataan itu, mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri bergembira dengan tertawa. “Bagus sekali anakmu sangat _energetic_ , Akashi-kun.”

“Omong-omong, mau main sekarang, _Bud_?” Kouki mengamankan tangan Kousei dalam genggamannya, agar tidak lari-lari ke mana-mana.

Akio menggeleng tegas. “Aku lapar. Kalian sudah makan?” kali ini dia turut menatapi Akashi yang memandangi parade festival karakter Disney dengan datar.

“Belum,” Seijuurou sigap membantu Kouki yang kelabakan ketika Kousei menggelinjang ingin lepas dari pegangannya, “kami menunggu kalian.”

“Maaf aku lupa bilang, kalian bisa makan duluan saja. Tapi ya sudah. Oke, ayo kita makan dulu!” Akio tersenyum, agak merasa bersalah karena melihat dua pria dewasa yang dibuat menderita hanya karena buah hati dunia. Ia berlari tangkas, menangkap bayi lincah yang hiperaktif bukan main, “ _got you! Let’s recharge, Little Prince_!”

Baik Akio maupun Furihata, menolak permintaan maaf Akashi. Dikarenakan putranya kelincahan. Satsuki sendiri menyetujui sepasang sahabat itu, lantaran karena Kousei yang mengumpet di bahu Akio, lalu tertawa ketika Satsuki mengintipinya itu keterlaluan menggemaskan.

_Aku juga ingin punya anak—!_

Ah.

Teringat noda hina di celana, Satsuki membatu. Kepalanya tergeleng kaku, tiga detik pun berlalu.

Pikirkan hal lain.

Pikirkan yang positif.

Nah, dia mulai seperti Midorin menerapi Akashi-kun.

Ah! Makanan di tempat wisata itu mahal. Rasanya tidak begitu enak. Yang murah dan cukup terjangkau dengan kondisi keuangannya saat ini ialah bentou dari konbini. Satsuki memikirkan, apa yang kira-kira terjangkau oleh sisa uang di dompet dan kartu ATM-nya.

Tabungan oh tabungan masa depan.

Satsuki masih ingin punya anak dan keluarga, dan mandiri—karena ia pikir toh calon suaminya adalah Dai-chan yang uangnya mayoritas habis untuk alkohol dan dunia gemerlap dan majalah _playboy_ —menabung sendiri bila tidak ada tanggungan dari calon suami.

“Mau coba makan bekal buatan Satou-san?” tawar Akashi yang mengatasi krisis yang ditimbulkan sosok mini dirinya. “Ada makanan yang harusnya buatku dan Kousei. Ada juga yang untuk keluarga Furihata.”

“Oh, boleh! Terima kasih, Akashi-Buddy!”

“Hei.” Satsuki menyikut Akio yang tanpa dosa lansung mengiyakan.

“Kouki, kau tidak apa-apa?” Satsuki tidak melewatkan bagaimana sepasang mata merah itu selalu mengerling Kouki dengan berbeda dari semua orang.

“Ya iya, lah! Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Satou-san,” Furihata dan matanya yang bercahaya membiarkan Akashi menyelami pandangannya, “terima kasih juga sudah membuatkan untuk keluargaku, ya, Sei.”

Satsuki mengulum senyum.

Akio memundurkan langkahnya, menyejajarkan langkah mereka; menyelami samudera benak melalui sepasang mata merah wanita di sisinya.

Kelibat tanya di matanya, _kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau tersenyum tapi matamu lagi-lagi sesendu itu?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet the character, Akangbawel!Takatahata Akio. kalo mulutnya cowok tuh lentur tapi ngagibah itu nonono. kalo dengan otak seksi gini hshshshs  
> (((tetep aja kalo mesti nyeweng, aing pada Mas Shuujin celaluululululu)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warns:  
> 1\. fluffies gengs!  
> 2\. potensi bikin baper.  
> 3\. potensi bikin gigit jari.  
> 4\. potensi menimbulkan iri.  
> 5\. hurt/comfort  
> 6\. spoilers Saudade  
> 7\. tiati spoilernya makin mbingungin

 

“Sampaikan terima kasih sepanjang masa kami pada Satou-san!”

Sepasang sahabat itu membungkukkan badan sampai kepala menempel ke meja, sudah ala-ala murid shaolin berhormat pada Maha Guru yang adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Sudah lama rasanya Satsuki tidak melihat Akashi tampak sebaik hari ini. Caranya menatap, senyum yang juga tercermin dari cahaya sorot matanya. Mood yang membaik ini bisa jadi laporan untuk menyenangkan Midorin dan Takao-kun.

Satsuki mencubit sepelan mungkin pipi lembut Kousei yang tengah minum susu di pelukan Seijuurou, melepaskan dot kemudian ikut-ikutan membungkuk hormat. Seijuurou menyeka susu yang mengalir dari sudut bibir, kemudian menjejalkan dot ke mulut bayinya lagi.

Mereka menikmati makan siang yang agak kelewat siang, setelah mengisi (untuknya dan Akio, mengambil) ulang bucket popcorn. Satu dengan karamel, satu lagi rasa kari.

Sekarang mereka berada di food-court, dengan payung berterpal yang menaungi mereka. Tak jauh dari sana ada stan-stan makanan berjualan yang berjajar rapi, juga hiburan dari para badut Disney. Ada panggung kecil untuk _Live Performance_ yang baru dibuka jam enam malam. Hiburan seperti televisi gantung dekat konbini dan area foodcourt.

“Lihat! Ya Tuhan, Akashi-kun, kenapa kau bisa punya anak selucu ini, sih?!” Satsuki memekik, meleleh sendiri karena jari-jari mungil Kousei menggenggam telunjuknya.

“Faktor genetis.” Akio menjentik jari, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kousei—yang tangan lain cepat menyambar telunjuknya untuk dimainkan pula.

Satu meja, minus Akashi dan Kousei, tergelak geli melihat Kousei nyengir kanak-kanaknya, menyatukan telunjuk Satsuki dan Akio, kemudian bertepuk tangan meriah.

“Aku mengerti.” Satsuki menganggunkan tolehan kepalanya. “ _Beauty and the Beast_.”

Akio mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan tangan kiri. “Hei! Tapi itu tadi gerakan dari adegan klise, di mana alien dan manusia saling menyentuhkan telunjuk agar alien bisa mentransmisikan pemahamannya pada manusia, tahu!”

“ _Alienkio_ ,” Kouki tertawa sampai dahinya merata di atas meja, “dulu kau sering dipanggil begitu sama anak-anak sekelas, ya. Kau kan memang alien maniak ramen!”

“Percayalah,” Akio menghunjam tatapan tajam pada Akashi yang berbaik hati menahan tawa, “aku seringkali dialienisasi oleh mereka yang _merasa_ manusia, tapi sama sekali tidak manusiawi.”

“Dan percayalah,” Akashi terkekeh, “aku mengerti—karena aku juga sering merasakan hal yang sama.”

Ketiga pria itu terlibat obrolan sendiri, sehingga Satsuki yang bermain dengan Kousei memilih sesekali menimpati ataupun menyimak. Perhatiannya tersita manakala suara pembaca berita menyebutkan sebuah nama tempat kerja temannya yang familiar.

 

_“... ditemukan oleh seorang pramugari maskapai Japan Airways penerbangan dari Kanada, di toilet wanita di Bandara Narita. Petugas Bandara masih menyelidiki via CCTV yang sebenarnya terjadi—“_

 

Akashi refleks menoleh ke arah televisi. “Itu maskapai tempat Kise bekerja.”

Satsuki meringis, mencengkerami pipi dengan jemari seolah merasa amat ngeri. “Jangan katakan hal buruk, dan Kicchan ditemukan mabuk di toilet!”

Kouki merasakan sebutir peluh mengalir di pipi. “Ma-masa Kise ditemukan mabuk tapi di toilet wanita, sih?”

“Lihat, dong, tajuk beritanya. Ada bayi ditemukan di toilet wanita oleh pramugari.” Akio ikutan menonton selingan berita siang jelang sore.

Mungkin di area itu, hanya mereka yang menyimak acara berita. Tentang seorang pramugari dari Maskapai Japan _Airways_ , menemukan bayi pirang dalam buntalan selimut di salah satu bilik toilet.

Petugas bandara tengah menyelidiki siapa yang tega membuang bayi tak berdosa di sana melalui CCTV, sementara polisi dipanggil untuk mulai menginvestigasi pihak-pihak terkait penemuan bayi perempuan ini.

Tetiba saja Akashi menengadah pada langit biru yang mulai menjingga. “Firasatku kok tiba-tiba buruk, ya.”

“Hari cerah sebelum badai datang,” Satsuki memandang jauh ke seberang, “wajah juga cerah sebelum tagihan datang.”

“Astaga, Momoi-san! Dan ... jangan, Sei.” Furihata menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. “Jangan bilang begitu.”

“Apa salahnya?”  Akashi masih dalam posisi semula, tak bisa melihat putranya melakukan hal yang sama.

“Karena kau selalu benar,” tukas Furihata cemas.

“Hahaha! Kalian ini ada-ada saja, sih. Beritanya sudah, tuh. Ayo kita maiiin!” seru Akio penuh semangat. 

“Karena waktunya singkat, kita mau main apa?” tanya Kouki yang telah duduk bersisian dengan Akio lagi. “Kau jadi dapat fast-pass tickets dari Hoshikawa?”

“Jadi. Tadi dia ada sekitar loket,” Akio nyengir dengan mata berkilat-kilat, merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan tiket yang dibelikan sang teman, “aku dapat Toy Story Mania, Aquatopia, Venetian Gondolas, Terror Tower, dan Journey to the Center of Earth!”

“Paduka Hoshikawa, semoga surga berkenan menerimamu! Maafkan aku dulu selalu merepotkanmu tiap mengelas baja, malah menghanguskannya!” Furihata sembah sujud seperti tengah berterima kasih pada dewa berkat yang selalu terima receh paling banyak di kuil.  “Kok, dia bisa dapat _Fast-pass_?”

“Yah, kan dia sudah main dari jam delapan. Dan dia hutang budi bisa kencan dengan Akiho-san.” Akio berpura-pura mengembuskan napas berat. “Kenapa tidurmu bisa seseram itu, Bud? Kau masih begadang mengerjakan moncong depan Maglev?”

“Hahaha.” Furihata tertawa kering, merangkul Akio dan pasang tampang memelas. “Maafkan aku, ya, Bud.”

Akio menoleh ke kejauhan. “Bagaimana caranya kumemaafkanmu, wahai sahabatku?”

“Sudah, ah!” tawa Furihata berletupan seketika. “Sumpah, itu nadamu seperti enka saja! Jadi mau main apa dulu, nih?”

Akio cukup perseptif untuk tidak tanya-tanya mengapa Furihata sampai bangun terlambat, menyatukan kepalan tangan kanan untuk digenggam tangan kiri, menumpu siku ke meja. Mengamati sekeliling dengan seksama. “Toy Story Mania, pastinya. Kau sudah ambil peta dan jadwal, ‘kan?”

“Sudah.” Kouki membentangkan peta. “Coba lihat, nih.”

Setelah melihat dan memilah-milah wahana terdekat, diselingi sedikit debat, keduanya menjatuhkan pilihan agar grup mereka beriringan ke ToyVille, untuk bermain di area Toy Story Mania.

Saat mereka datang, tepat ketika fast-pass tiket boleh dipergunakan. Tanpa mengantri lama, dan sedikit bersimpati pada yang mengantri manual dan antriannya luar biasa panjang, mereka melaju lebih dulu memasuki area permainan.

Ada ulasan dalam bahasa Jepang maupun Inggris, ketika mereka diperkenankan naik kereta yang muat untuk dua orang ukuran dewasa saja—anak-anak di bawah usia tujuh tahun jadi tanggung jawab orang tua, bahwa mereka memasuki dunia Toy Story (kolong tempat tidur; sesuai cerita aslinya) dan telah berubah menjadi boneka.

Pengunjung, dalam satu kapal bertemakan Disney yang bergerak otomatis di atas rel kereta dengan perhitungan akurat waktu, membawa pengunjung untuk menikmati tiap permainan yang dilalui satu per satu.

Selama satu rute permainan, menyemprot gedung kebakaran dengan air sungguhan, meninju Nemo beberapa kali, melontarkan bola masuk tepat sasaran, dan tidak ada lagi yang lebih seru selain permainan tembak-menembak 3 Dimensi lebih dari lima kali.

Mungkin tempat ini memang dirancang untuk manusia dewasa seperti mereka pun hilang jiwa.

Satsuki tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia tertawa segembira hari ini. Berseru ia tidak akan kalah di tiap permainan, menekan _shotgun_ mainan besar yang mereka pegang sekuat pria-pria yang juga saling menimpali komentar satu sama lain,  menjeritkan _YES_ sekuat yang pita suaranya bisa suarakan ketika mendapatkan kemenangan.

Meski skornya kalah jauh dari yang lain, Satsuki tetap bergembira. Apalagi karena Kousei mau dipangku olehnya, berhubung bayi itu mungkin sadar ayahnya hilang jiwa begitu dihadapkan pada menang-kalah.

Seakan mendadak, mengaktivasi mode _zone_ dan matanya lihai menghitung, memformula strategi, yang untuk permainan saja ia bisa menang dengan mudah.

Ada saja hal yang tidak berubah dari dulu.

Baik Akio maupun Furihata, menghampiri pramuniaga yang berjualan little green dumplings. Isinya hanya tiga satu cup, seharga 360 yen. Semacam hakau (mirip dimsum), yang beraneka filling. Ada coklat, stroberi, dan mereka pilih isi vanilla krim keju.

 “Heee, kenapa Akashi- _Buddy_ yang menang?!” Akio terjatuh dengan dramatis sekeluarnya mereka dari wahana Toy Story Mania. 

“Alah, kau ini kayak lupa saja,” Kouki menampar punggung kawannya, “dari dulu juga dia tidak terkalahkan.”

Akio bergegas bangkit lagi dan mencomot si karakter hijau lucu dari Toy Story, “Kan aku jadi ingat poster _Wanted_ Akashi Seijuurou waktu _Gogatsusai_ di Todai. Selalu saja ada.”

“Klubmu kena juga?” Akashi membalas tatapan Akio, akan sesuatu yang nostalgik di masa lampau.

Akio melemaskan jari-jarinya yang kejang sesaat karena dipakai main dengan brutal. “Nah, kau kenapa tidak pernah datang ke klub Robotik dan Akustik, hah?”

Akashi juga merilekskan diri dengan mengendurkan tegangan di bahunya. “Wah, waktuku sempit karena jadi panitia dan waktu Festival Mei Todai itu terbatas, tidak sempat sampai sana.”

“Wah, itu sih memang kaunya saja lebih suka grup-grup macam catur,” Akio memutar kepala, menikmati keramaian sekitar sambil berujar, “aku ingat satu poster paling gila. Kau jadi buron karena mengalahkan Klub Shogi, Othello, Go, Catur, Happy Game Life, Klub Memanah, Teka-teki Silang, Karuta bahkan Lawak!”

 Itu hampir satu dekade lalu. Instan senyum muncul di wajah Akashi. “Kau masih ingat rupanya.”

Akio mengangguk, geli dalam cengirnya. “Mukamu di poster kelihatan kayak penjahat, tapi kayaknya mereka salah pilih foto, karena kau malah terkesan keren dan kelihatan tampan.”

Satsuki nyaris tersedak.

Begitu pula Furihata Kouki yang persis di sisinya.

“Dan ternyata, kau bukan tipe orang yang gengsi memuji orang lain,” senyum Seijuurou terkembang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Akio tersenyum simpul. “Yah, kan itu cuma menurutku, kok. Semua itu relatif, tapi kalau bagiku memang seperti itu, ya kukatakan apa adanya.”

“... tuh, kan. Ini dia masalahnya.” Furihata menepuk dahi, diikuti Kousei yang ada dalam pelukannya, dan Satsuki yang diam-diam meneliti ekspresi Akashi melihat reaksi keduanya.

“Masalah apa, _Bud_?”

“Misalkan, ya,” tekan Furihata dengan mulut sedikit maju, “kaupuji satu perempuan cantik, terus di depan mereka, kaupuji lagi wanita lain cantik. Kau mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan mereka rasakan, tidak?”

Satsuki turut mengerut hidung agar tidak terlalu kembang-kempis. Tentu ia ingin tahu, alasan di balik kelenturan mulut Akio. Walaupun teori tentang _“pusat dunia”_ Akio mulai terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

“Lah, memangnya kau perempuan jadi bisa mengerti yang mereka rasakan?” tembak Akio.

 _Nah, kan_ —pikir Satsuki geli.

Furihata cemberut. “Bukan begitu ... tapi, mereka pasti senang dipuji seperti itu apalagi kalau pujiannya dari orang setulus kau. Mereka akan jadi berbesar rasa.”

Akashi sedikit mengernyit alis. “Kouki, kaulupa ... aku pernah bilang saat malam api unggun, mereka tidak akan berbesar rasa, kalau bisa menguasai diri mereka sendiri, mengendalikan hati, untuk tidak berbesar rasa. Manusia punya kekuasaan atas hal itu.”

“Kalau bisa.” Furihata mendengus pelan.

“Bisa, lah,” Akio menatap dalam-dalam sahabatnya dengan sedikit dingin, yang Furihata untungnya telah terbiasa, “ingat aku pernah bilang, orang sakit keras saja, bisa tidak tenggelam dalam deritanya, malah berbagi banyak kebaikan karena dia memilih untuk mengendalikan hati, dan tidak membiarkan dirinya merasa paling menderita sedunia?”

“ _Related,_ ” timpal Akashi, “tidak menutup mata dari perjuangan inspiratif atlet-atlet pemenang juara dunia, yang tidak seberuntung kita yang berfisik lengkap. Mereka tidak membesarkan rasa derita mereka, justru mentransformasi jadi motivasi untuk berprestasi.”

Satsuki tertawa canggung. Batas mistis dan realis mengombinasi kedua jenius, yang mungkin memang mustahil untuk seorang Furihata Kouki tembus.

“ _Okay, back to the topic_ ,” Akio menurunkan lengan dan menyimpan tangan dalam sakunya. “Kalau memang, aku memuji satu perempuan cantik, yang bagi banyak perempuan yang kurasa cantik juga dan itu berarti aku ini gombal, aku jadi takut berpikiran negatif.”

“Maksudmu?” Satsuki berhenti mencubiti pipi Kousei yang sibuk tolah-toleh, berceloteh ribut karena ada banyak badut parade melambai padanya.

Akashi menggumam paham, “ _Jump into conclusion,_ kau tidak mau seperti itu.”

Akio bergumam membenarkan, lalu melontar kesimpulan, “Seakan-akan, kalau aku memuji satu perempuan cantik—yang sebenarnya cuma berdasarkan sudut pandangku saja, itu berarti bahwa perempuan lain seketika berubah jelek di mataku karena tidak ada lagi yang boleh cantik dan kupuji cantik selain dia.”

Akashi terkekeh kecil. “Ah, Istriku termasuk golongan itu.”

“Gawat, dong.” Akio menatapnya dengan horror. “Terus kau menangkalnya bagaimana?”

“Masalahnya istriku sangat cantik, jadi aku tidak pernah memuji wanita manapun lagi. Pengecualian ibuku, tapi tidak kukatakan di depannya.” Akashi menatapnya apresiatif, seolah telah menemukan teman sekelas dengannya. “Apa kau marah kalau gebetanmu memuji lelaki lain tampan?”

“Tidak. Tampan kan relatif. Kalau dianya cinta padaku cuma karena aku tampan, wah, mending cari yang lain. Ketampanan akan berubah wujudnya sesuai usia. Aku lebih daripada cuma ketampanan, oke?”

Akio dengan narsis dibuat-buat, menyisirkan rambut ke belakang, meletupkan tawa kedua pria lain di dekatnya.

“ _Buuud_ ,” erang Furihata pasca tawanya mereda, “perempuan kan ingin diistimewakan. Pujian itu hal kecil tapi berarti untuk mereka. Masa mengatakannya pada mereka saja langsung jatuh anggapan begitu?” 

“ _Simple, Buddy_ ,” Akio menyamarkan senyumnya, “kupuji perempuan lain cantik, _tidak berarti_ aku jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain.”

Satsuki menatap seraut punggung tegap. Agak gelap ketika melewati terpal salah satu stan. Mungkin di sana, ada medan magnet tak kasatmata yang memikat.

 Akio melakukan kebiasaannya lagi, mengangkat bahu tiap merelakan terjadi silang pendapat antara mereka. “Hal sesederhana itu, baiknya tidak diromantisasi. Kan tidak lucu, putus atau cerai hanya karena cemburu buta aku—misalkan—memuji perempuan lain cantik.”

“Oke,” akhirnya tawa pertama mengalir dari bibir Akashi dan menjabat tangan Akio dengan formal, “semoga istrimu suatu saat nanti, bisa sepemikiran denganmu.”

“Amin.” Akio mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada.

“Semoga meteor tidak jatuh ketika waktu itu tiba.” Furihata menunduk hidmat, tawanya disertai umpatan bersiuran ke udara manakala Akio dengan kejam menusuk pinggangnya. Mereka lanjut bersenda-gurau setelahnya.

Satsuki pelan menggigit bibir.

Ternyata ada selain Akashi Seijuurou, yang bisa memorak-moranda pola pikir yang Satsuki belum kunjung tahu tercipta dari romantisasi arakan media massa dan karya-karya fiktif.

Apa semua lelaki berpikir demikian? Selogis dan sekritis ini? Atau memang sudah saatnya pria yang memasuki usia ranum memiliki pikiran sedewasa itu?

Apa salahnya perempuan ingin dipuji cantik, hanya oleh seseorang yang dicintainya?

Apa salahnya ingin diistimewakan meski hanya sesederhana itu?

Dunia yang Satsuki tahu, berotasi dalam kompetisi dan basket yang megah dalam pacuan adrenalin. Bukan ranah yang rasanya hanya berkenaan dengan benak  atau hati saja.

Ia mahsyuk dalam bisu, luput untuk tahu Akashi yang menyadari ekspresinya kala itu.

“ _Bud_ , tapi katamu, kau tidak lihat tampang!” gurau Furihata penuh canda.

“Memang iya. Kau mengerti kenapa, Furi- _Buddy_?”

Akio mendongak pada hamparan lelangit biru, bayang-bayang yang mulai memanjang, satu-dua burung yang terbang melayang. Tertambat tepat pada Akashi yang tetap tersenyum walau airmukanya menyiratkan tanya.

_“Because women are so much more than just that.”_

Mereka yang ada di sana, tidak ada yang tidak menyadari bagaimana merahnya rona wajah Satsuki ketika Akio mengerlingnya dengan lembut.

 

<> 

 

Grup mereka sempat terhenti untuk berfoto bersama di depan globe dunia berukuran gigantis, berswafoto juga beberapa karakter Disney yang selalu berkeliaran. Bahkan insiden Badut Peterpan dari Neverland menculik Satsuki saja, berhasil membuat semuanya kecuali Akashi terlibat insiden penyelamatan Satsuki dari Peterpan.

“Abbbuuh!” Kousei kecil berlari-lari lincah mengejar badut, diiringi Furihata yang menjaganya dari belakang.

Furihata meringis ngeri, sudah lelah rasanya ia jalan jongkok seharian mengejar-ngejar bocah ini. “Aduh, Kousei, awas nanti kau kena tendang sepatu Peterpan!”

“Yaaa! Lepaskan dia!” Akio dengan bersemangat dan penuh canda memukul-mukuli Peterpan yang masih memeluk erat Satsuki.

Akashi memakai ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen itu, tertawa sepintas saat Peterpan balas memukul-mukul manja Akio sampai yang bersangkutan jatuh berguling-gulingan karena bergulat dengan Peterpan, dan datanglah Mickey Mouse menculik lagi Satsuki.

“Kalian suka padaku, ya?” Satsuki tersipu ketika Mickey Mouse dengan manis mencium punggung tangannya, dipeluknya erat-erat boneka yang telah berbau matahari itu.

“Accio!” Kousei pindah haluan, dia berlari ke arah sebaliknya untuk menghampiri Akio yang berusaha bangun, menarik-narik bajunya seraya menunjuk Satsuki. “Hewlp!”

“ _Let’s rescue the princess, Little Prince_! Tenang saja, aku akan jadi kuda yang baik buatmu, oke.” Akio menyodorkan telapak tangannya. “ _Bump-fist_?!”

“ _Yeysh_!” Kousei meniru caranya untuk mengepalkan tangan lalu diadu tinju, tidak keberatan Akio cepat menggendongnya di bahu lalu berlari lagi mengejar si Mickey Mouse sialan yang penuh canda menggeret Satsuki pergi.

Furihata berdiri sempoyongan di sebelah Akashi. “Kau tidak apa-apa anakmu dibegitukan Akio?”

“Sepertinya mereka cukup bersinergi,” Akashi memandang tenang dari balik kamera _Iphone_ , matanya menyorot terang karena melihat bayi kecilnya di bahu Akio memukul-mukul gemas hidung Mickey Mouse, “atau bersenyawa.”

Pada akhirnya, Mickey Mouse itu berfoto juga dengan mereka. Usai menghabiskan separuh waktu untuk bercanda dengan badut selagi menunggu antrian wahana, mereka mengisi lagi popcorn kali ini dengan rasa keju dan stroberi, Satsuki memilih menemani Akashi yang menyejukkan diri dalam restoran _Horizon Bay_ di area _Port Discovery_.

Menyadari pakaiannya basah oleh keringat dan terlihat memalukan, Satsuki pamit sebentar pada Akashi. Berlari-lari ke tempat penitipan barang untuk mengambil sebagian kecil belanjaannya, kemudian kembali lagi ke restoran.

Satsuki luwes memasukkan diri ke kamar mandi. Dia menghela-hirup udara di sekitar bajunya yang basah penuh keringat, dengan setelan warp-dress putih dan celananya, berikut segala aksesori yang menyertai, juga topi sombrero jingga berpita merah muda lembut.

Senyum merambat di bibirnya melihat sebungkus tisu wangi di dalam kantung belanja. Ini kan yang tadi Akio beli. Dipakainya juga untuk mengelap keringat sebisa mungkin, kemudian membenahi ulang make-up-nya.

Terakhir, menyemprotkan lagi hair-mist untuk rambut agar tidak kering dan tidak bau, memakai hand-cream supaya kulit tangannya tidak berkeriput karena kering, diakhiri kuaran wangi parfum kesayangannya.

Mematut diri di cermin, Satsuki menyisir lagi rambutnya yang sudah lumayan awut-awutan, kemudian membentuk cepolan manis di atas kepala. Dengan ketelitian tinggi, meninggalkan anak-anak rambut di sekitar telinga.

Satsuki menatap refleksinya lagi. Mengingat semua momen hari ini. Perlu ada berapa banyak hari lagi, di mana dia berduka dalam sekam lara, untuk tenggelam dalam euforia di momen berikutnya?

Semuanya terasa fana.

Termasuk dirinya.

Semua tidak lebih sampul semata untuk menjaga penampilanya.

Satsuki merasa biasa saja.

Karena bagaimanapun ia berdandan dengan cantiknya, toh, tidak satu pun pria yang ia suka memandangnya bahwa ia memang seberharga itu untuk dipandang sampai-sampai mereka tidak menoleh pada yang lain lagi.

_Kenapa matamu selalu sesendu itu?_

“Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa,” bisik Satsuki, tawanya bernada pilu yang lembut.

Satsuki menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya sendiri, mengingatkan diri untuk tidak membuat Akashi dan Kousei menunggu terlalu lama. Membereskan barang-barang dengan rapi, ia melesat keluar lagi kembali ke meja mereka.

“Maaf menunggu lama!” sapa Satsuki ceria. “Furin dan Takahata-kun belum datang?”

“Yah, mereka kan sedang kencan—memang sudah janjian dari seminggu lalu.”

Satsuki tidak bermaksud mengerucut mulut, tapi susah menahan iri meski hanya pada seorang Furihata Kouki yang bisa bergembira menaiki wahana ekstrim dengan Takahata Akio. 

Dua pria itu memulai sendiri petualangan mereka, dan berkata untuk menunggu saja di American Waterfront. Karena Akio menyeret Furihata untuk mencoba Terror Tower.

Wahana ekstrim yang dimulai dengan menaiki lift ke puncak tower tertinggi—yang ceritanya itu adalah sebuah yang terkena kutukan dan jadinya dihantui, menghidmati panorama pesona Tokyo Disney Sea dari dalam lift, dan tanpa aba-aba, lift-nya turun ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi seolah tali lift-nya putus.

Agenda berikutnya, mereka akan menaiki roller-coaster ekstrim wahana Journey to the Center of the Earth. Kereta yang akan membawa penumpangnya turun jauh mengaduk-aduk perut bumi yang panas, memecahkan misteri yang terpapar di sekitar, lalu tiba-tiba kereta meluncur naik ke atas seperti magma gunung berapi yang akan meletus.

Satsuki cukup yakin, Furin hanyalah korban jiwa-raga dari obsesi Akio terhadap hal-hal ekstrim. Tapi tidak ada yang coba menyelamatkannya, lagipula Furin sendiri sudah berjanji akan menemani. Jadilah grup mereka terpisah, dan berjanji akan bertemu lagi di American Waterfront antara pukul lima sore sampai jam enam malam.

Akashi mendongak dari kesibukannya mengelap mulut Kousei yang penuh krim kue coklat. “Maaf aku memesankanmu duluan tanpa tanya denganmu dulu.”

Satsuki menatap kue tart cantik berisi krim lemon, es krim, potongan stroberi, dan potongan waffle wijen hitam renyah di atasnya, dengan saus cranberry di samping kue. Wajahnya merekahkan senyuman manis.

Satsuki mendudukkan diri. “Terima kasih, ya, Akashi-kun. Harganya—“

“Jangan dipikirkan,” Akashi menggeleng singkat, menatapnya sejenak yang tengah menyerukan _itadakimasu_ dengan antusias, “kau cantik sekali.”

“Oooh! Jangan begitu, Akashi-kun!” Satsuki terkikik geli mencicipi stroberi, “istrimu pasti cemburu!” 

“Tetap saja, dia lebih cantik darimu.”

Satsuki berakting merajuk, “Oke, kutarik kata-kata barusan.”

Akashi juga tertawa karenanya. Membiarkan Satsuki menyesap ocha dan menatapnya dengan saksama.  “Dia mengajakmu kencan, hm?”

Pertanyaan menggoda Akashi sukses membuat Satsuki nyaris terjungkal dari kursi.

“Dia ...” Satsuki menusuk stroberi dengan sedikit bernafsu, “memanipulasiku. Dasar licik.”

“Kedengaran cerdik.” Akashi terkekeh mafhum. “Bagaimana rasanya kencan dengan dia?”

Satsuki mengulas secara singkat, padat, dan disisipi keluhan tentang insiden di kereta saat berangkat ke Ikebukuro. Kelenturan mulut gombalnya, pemikiran yang ajaib dan berbeda, seakan dia tidak nyata, juga kesadaran.

“... dia tidak ... semenyebalkan itu,” gumam Satsuki, pasca menceritakan kejadian di mall Akashi, di mana Akio berubah jadi lebih pendiam begitu ada teman-temannya. Tatapannya merunduk ke bawah. “Dia bahkan memanipulasiku dalam obrolan panjang tentang jati diri, cuma buat membelikanku sepatu.”

Yah, soal lain dari hal itu, tidak perlu diceritakan.

“Dia pasti baik padamu, Kouki menjamin itu padaku,” ujar Akashi halus. “Apa pandanganmu sekarang sudah lebih terbuka?”

Satsuki menghela napas panjang. “... rasanya, pemahamanku itu seperti terjebak dalam kotak kucing, di mana itu dibuka paksa dari luar dan itu bahkan tanpa sengaja—hanya karena kata-katanya Takahata-kun saja.”  

“Bukankah bagus?” Akashi menyuapi lagi Kousei dengan sesendok kecil kue coklat. “Kau kan jadi bisa melihat, bahwa ternyata, ada juga yang berbeda.”

“Dan rasanya, dia tidak nyata.”

“Apa di matamu, aku tidak nyata?”

“Astaga, kau berbeda darinya, Akashi-kun. Aku tahu kau sejak kita masih SMP.”

Akashi meluruskan tatapan pada Satsuki yang menaruh perhatian padanya, bagai tengah dinasehati oleh ayahanda. “Maksudku adalah, jangan lihat orangnya, Momoi. Tapi lihat apa yang dikatakannya. Jangan lihat siapa dia atau dari mana dia berasal atau siapa dia sebenarnya, lihat apa yang dilakukannya.”

Satsuki terdiam mencerna maksud perkataan Akashi baik-baik. Jarum detik beringsut-ingsut tujuh kali, ia masih belum juga paham. Embusan berat berbaur dengan pendingin ruangan.

Memahami diamnya Satsuki, Akashi menuturkan dengan suara yang tenang mendamaikan.

“Kautahu? Kadang apa yang kita percaya, semata karena pengaruh lingkungan atau apa pun yang mengondisikan kita melihat sesuatu sebagaimana yang pengaruh itu inginkan.

“Mungkin kau belum tahu, tentang sejarah bangsa Barat dulu kala. Dulu, mereka percaya bahwa mandi itu buruk, karena akan membawa kuman penyakit yang membuat mereka sakit keras. Jadi selama hidup mereka tidak pernah mandi, bisanya cuma  mengandalkan parfum saat itu.

“Begitu petualang Barat datang ke Timur, mereka mendapati bangsa Timur lebih rajin bersih-bersih. Tidak takut mandi meskipun berendam di sungai yang mereka yakini sangatlah kotor. Mereka justru sehat, bugar, dan lebih wangi.

“Berbekal pengetahuan itu, mereka kembali lagi ke tanahnya dan menyebar pengetahuan itu. Barulah budaya mandi pun merambah bangsa Barat.

“Ada juga pengetahuan tentang tentara kita, dari zaman Edo sampai era Shouwa. Bahwa prajurit yang mati karena membela negara atau daerahnya, maka akan berkumpul lagi masuk ke surga bersama yang ikut mati sama mereka?

“Itu tidak pernah bisa dibuktikan secara sainstifik, tapi kepercayaan ini mendoktrin tentara negara kita di masa-masa itu untuk tidak takut mati dan merelakan hidupnya saja demi negara—walaupun harus meninggalkan keluarga tercinta yang entah bagaimana nasibnya.”

Satsuki berdecak lembut, terkagum dengan pengetahuan Akashi. Yah, tapi siapa sih yang sanggup meragukan kemampuan dan pengeathuan Akashi Seijuurou. Meskipun kini yang bersangkutan, melakukannya sambil menyusui bayi yang terkantuk-kantuk—kenyang setelah makan dan merasakan kelelahan.

“Jadi ... maksudmu menceritakan itu, adalah begitu ada kaum atau orang, meninggalkan kepercayaan mereka karena mengetahui sesuatu baru, barulah pandangan mereka bisa lebih terbuka?”

“Ya. Memang pasti ada proses menyangkal dan tidak menerima lebih dulu, karena biasanya manusia memang hanya menginginkan kebenaran sesuai yang mereka kehendaki. Karena kebenaran tidak pernah cuma ada satu, jadi begitu manusia tahu dan memahami yang sebenarnya, itulah yang membuat pandangan mereka bisa berubah.”

Akashi membiarkan ujaran itu diresapi baik-baik oleh Satsuki, selagi ia lanjut menghabiskan _little green dumplings_ yang dibeli Akio dan Furihata di area Toy Ville.

Satsuki turut menyantap tart sampai habis, meneguk lagi ocha dingin menyegarkan. Seketika pandangannya melembut mendapati cahaya matahari sore yang merasuk dari jendela, menyimbahi malaikat kecil yang tertidur dalam pelukan Akashi.

“Kousei-kun pasti capek sekali, ya.” Satsuki mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap sayang kepalanya. 

“Dia tidak mengerti arti kata capek.” Akashi memandangi bayinya yang pulas sekali, melepaskan boneka yang Furihata belikan untuk Kousei agar ditaruh ke dalam tas. Sorotnya melunak mendapati Kousei mendengur cukup keras, tanda kelelahan teramat sangat. “Biasanya kalau sudah begini, Aijou akan marah padaku.”

“Bukannya biasanya dia senang kalau kau mau mengajak Kousei-kun main berdua saja?” Satsuki menghirup napas dalam, menghelanya dalam senyuman.

 “Tidak, kalau sampai secapek ini.” Akashi merogoh saku ransel, mengeluarkan tisu basah khusus untuk bayi, dan membersihkan tangan serta wajah bulat Kousei pelan-pelan.

Satsuki turut mengeluarkan sisa tisu yang ia miliki. Dibantunya Akashi untuk mengelap semua yang masih lembap, agar tidak mengering sendiri di badan bayi, karena itu bisa menyebabkan bayi masuk angin. Dia berdiri, membantu Akashi mengeluarkan tas bayi, juga minyak penghangat.

“Kaki dan tangannya dingin sekali,” Satsuki mengeluarkan botol minyak penghangat, membalurkan isinya ke tangan Kousei, lalu mencopot sepatu berbunyi supaya bisa mengoleskan pula ke sekujur kaki bayi Akashi, diakhiri dengan perut, dada, serta bahu. 

“Kaulucu sekali sih, Anak Pintar.” Satsuki membantu memegangi Kousei yang tidur dalam pelukannya, karena ganti Akashi yang menyibak baju bagian belakang putranya, untuk meratakan minyak penghangat ke seluruh punggung dan pundak.

Akashi berhati-hati mengoleskan minyak penghangat ke sekeliling leher putranya. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Namun Satsuki lihai menutupi ketidaksadaran diri, akan roman aura Akashi yang digurati kelabu. 

Menyimpan lagi botol minyak penghangat, Akashi menyerahkan botol lain pada wanita yang berbaik hati menolongnya tanpa henti.

 Satsuki berusaha mengesampingkan perasaan kasihan, ketika menutulkan baby facial lotion ke wajah Kousei. Matanya memanas. Kerongkongannya tercekat tatkala melirih, “Maaf.”

Sebentuk liuk di mulut Akashi terlihat blur di mata Satsuki. “Apa minyak bayi Kousei sepanas itu?”

“Bukan.” Satsuki mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan mungil bayi yang begitu rapuh. “Maaf, Akashi-kun. Maaf kau harus melalui semua itu.”

Ada tarikan napas yang tertahan. “Bukan salahmu, jadi jangan minta maaf.” 

“Tapi ... kalau saja Dai-chan lebih—“

“—itu bukan salahnya.” Akashi menatapi gelas ocha, sisa embun meleleh lembut, bening dengan jingga paling cantik tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. “Itu salahku.”

“Tidak. Itu salah—“

Akashi menyelanya lebih tegas, “Kalau aku lebih cepat menyelesaikan masalah saat itu, semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Aomine melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.”

Satsuki menyambar tisu untuk menekan aliran di pipinya. “Tapi dia terlambat—“

“—yang salah bukan dia, tapi memang yang bersalah.”

Satsuki menyeka lebih giat lelehan panas dari matanya. “Yang ini berarti, bukan salahmu, Akashi-kun. Kumohon, ingatlah itu.”

Akashi mengatup mulut. Diamnya tidak bisa Satsuki tafsirkan, entah setuju atau tidak. Yang jelas ia tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Akashi dari sana.

Suara Satsuki bergetar walau berujar teramat tulus, “Kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan ragu panggil aku. Kau selalu membantuku, kaumau mendengarkanku, aku bisa melakukan yang sama, kok. Jangan sungkan.”

“Terima kasih.”

“Dan ... kau bersamanya seharian ini,” lirih Satsuki, “apa kau baik-baik saja?”

Satsuki menggunakan kesempatan dalam jeda yang agak lama untuk meredakan tangisnya, karena Akashi pasti memikirkan cara menjawabnya baik-baik.

“Dia seperti ironi,” begitu saja jawab Akashi.

Pundak itu tampak melepaskan ketegangan, walau takkan pernah beban terlepas selamanya dari sana. Terlalu banyak manusia menggantungkan hidup pada Akashi Seijuurou, dan bukan hanya Momoi Satsuki yang mengerti hal itu.

“Kalian memang seperti magnet,” gumam Satsuki, “medan kutub yang berlawanan, tapi saling tarik-menarik dan menempel satu sama lain.”

Tatapa Akashi menyibak apa yang ada di luar jendela, yang pembangun restoran ini menyajikan apa yang ingin pengunjung lihat. Mungkin juga yang selalu ada di benak, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar bisa disingkirkannya.

“Jangan.” Akashi perlahan menghirup napas.  “Kami sudah bukan lagi teman kuliah, dan  bukan lagi sebagai siapa-siapa.”

Satsuki memanggut mafhum. “Itu lebih baik untuk dia.”

“Begitu pun kalian semua.”

Satsuki tersentak. “Akashi-kun—“

“Kalau kalian tetap di dekatku, entah apa yang akan terjadi lagi.” Akashi menatapnya dalam dan tajam.

Satsuki menggeleng keras. “Jangan hadapi semua itu sendirian lagi.”

“Tolong, Momoi.” Tatapan Akashi berangsur-angsur melembut. “Sudah cukup aku melakukan satu kesalahan, memanipulasi kalian—Kiseki no Sedai—agar selalu berada di sisiku.”

“Itu tidak benar!” rintih Satsuki lagi, “kami memang tidak di sampingmu saat SMA, kuliah, dan kerja, tapi tetap ada—dan kita masih bersama.”

“Tapi tidak dengan kedekatan seperti waktu SMP. Dan lebih baik memang begitu.”

Satsuki menggigit bibir, dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. “Kau tahu kami bisa  selalu ada buatmu, asal kau meminta, Akashi-kun.”

“Aku berterima kasih untuk itu, tapi tidak perlu. Kalian punya hidup kalian masing-masing, tidak semestinya hancur karena aku.”

Suara Akashi perlahan menghilang. Cahaya di matanya perlahan-lahan meredup, kembali lagi seperti semula yang telah beberapa waktu lamanya ada: padam.

“Menginginkan seseorang atau siapa pun untuk bersamaku, tidak pernah berakhir benar. _Tolong_ , Momoi,” pinta Akashi, nadanya meremukkan hati Satsuki, “ _jangan membuatku menambah dosaku lagi_.”

 _Tapi kau butuh pertolongan!_   Jerit Satsuki dalam hati. Teramat sayang, ia juga teramat paham bahwa tidak ada siapa pun dari mereka berenam, mampu mengulurkan tangan untuk meringankan beban dan tanggungan hidup Akashi Seijuurou. Apalagi melepaskan dirinya dari belenggu masa lalu.

Namun untuk Akashi Seijuurou, masa lalu itu bukan belenggu.  Hanya rantai dosa yang kompleksitasnya tidak menyaingi rantai DNA, tapi memborgol dirinya untuk bergerak maju.

Satsuki membekap mulutnya. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini, Akashi Seijuurou bertemu lagi dengan Furihata Kouki?

Akashi mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tidak memeluk Kousei, mendaratkan usapan lembut dan pengertian di bahu Satsuki yang terseguk-seguk.

“Kalau kau butuh atau ada apa-apa lagi, bilang padaku, ya,” Akashi berkata seperti kelembutan seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Satsuki menggeleng kuat-kuat di sela sedu-sedannya. “Ti- ... tidak. Kecuali, kau mau melakukan yang sama.” 

“Akan kuingat itu.”  Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Sesungguhnya airmata itu terlihat cantik, memantulkan cahaya jingga dari jendela. Mengemilau pipi Satsuki. Seperti embun yang tergantung di kelopak bunga saat fajar baru menggeliat di tepi langit. Bila bukan karena _kenapa_ airmata itu ada.

Akashi menarik tangannya, menuturkan dengan nada mendongeng.

“Di luar sana, pasti banyak perempuan, yang begitu membuka mata, maka android-lah yang pertama kali ia tegur sapa. Kemudian berguling malas-malasan di kasur, sambil membuka portal media sosial, atau apa pun juga, agar bisa melihat idola mereka baik dua maupun tiga dimensi. Berkhayal lelaki sesempurna apa yang mesti bersama mereka, sampai kadang lupa, lelaki juga manusia—banyak alpha-nya.

“Mereka akan bertanya, mengapa tidak ada lelaki seperti yang selalu mereka lihat, dan mungkin jadi merendahkan lelaki yang ada sekitar mereka hanya karena kebanyakan pria itu kurang ajar.

“Mereka yang acapkali mengiyakan saja atau bahkan menyanggah kata orang tua, memilih menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, dan malamnya berpesta di luar rumah, pulang ke rumah pun langsung tidur saja.

“Tidak jarang bertengkar dengan orang tua, karena kemauan mereka tidak dituruti. Apalagi bila orang tuanya berpola pikir konservatif, semakin sang wanita dewasa, makin tidak akur saja mereka.” 

Satsuki memincingkan mata, dalam hati miris karena dia harus retouch make-up lagi. Mana ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Akashi yang masih menatapinya.

“Tapi aku kenal seorang perempuan, dari dulu dia sangat sayang orang tuanya. Selalu membantu mereka setiap hari, walaupun sekolahnya sibuk. Mendukung apa pun yang putrinya lakukan, membimbing dia dengan baik.

“Sekali dua kali mereka, bertengkar juga dengan sang anak. Seperti ketika karena orang tua ingin dia ikut masuk akademi polisi, tapi wanita ini bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya untuk menjadi mandiri tanpa perlu ada lelaki lain lagi mengawasi.

“Tapi putri itu tetap berbaikan lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tumbuh dewasa dengan menyayangi mereka dan disayangi orang tua. Yang kurasa, saking sibuknya dia memerhatikan orang lain dan keluarganya, sampai-sampai dia tidak berkhayal akan sesempurna apa lelaki yang bersamanya.”

Akashi berucap dengan senyuman hangat. “Aku berdoa, untuk temanku itu, supaya dia dapat lelaki yang sama baiknya. Sama sayang dengan keluarga sepertinya. Sama pekerja keras, pemikir cemerlang, dan berusaha untuk jadi orang baik.

“Aku berdoa, semoga temanku yang paling cantik ini,” Akashi mengusap lagi punggung lengan Satsuki yang terisak tanpa bisa lagi ditahan, “akan disatukan dengan lelaki yang siap lahir-batin berkomitmen dengannya.

“Pria yang bisa menjaganya, seperti dia selalu menjaga hati kami semua selama ini. Bisa menyayanginya, seperti dia yang selalu menyayangi kami semua selama ini.”

Satsuki mendesau tawa parau, menggumam, _kenapa kautega sekali, Akashi-kun_. _Bagaimana ini, maskara dan eyeliner-ku, bedakku luntur, lipstick-ku berantakan,_ dan haru yang tumpah-ruah sehingga seluruh wajahnya basah.  

Doa itu datang justru bukan dari pria-pria yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Doa baik ini datang dari eseorang yang terlalu sering diantagonisasi hanya karena satu-dua kesalahan yang ia lakukan, yang selalu dihakimi tanpa orang mau mencoba mengerti.

Satsuki bangkit untuk merangkul salah satu teman terbaiknya (dan justru, bukan teman sejak kecil yang selalu ada bersamanya) yang sesungguhnya, terlalu baik hati untuk dunia mereka yang seperti ini.

“Aku juga berdoa, untuk temanku yang selalu menjaga dan menopang kami semua, agar dia bisa berbahagia lagi.”

_Dan dicinta lagi oleh siapa pun yang bersedia untuk setia._

 

<> 

 

“Baru kutinggal sebentar, kau sudah sesedih ini lagi.”

Satsuki menggigit bibir begitu usapan lembut lain tiba di sisi kepalanya, atau mungkin ucapan pengertian yang tidak ia inginkan, tapi rasanya menghangatkan. Atau mungkin karena ia melihat Akashi dan putra kecilnya, pulang lagi bersama Furihata Kouki.

Selepas dari restoran, Satsuki dengan Akashi yang menggendong Kousei yang tertidur lelap—sampai-sampai tidak terbangun sama sekali dengan ingar-bingar di sekitar, berjalan sedikit ke bukit, mereka menaiki DisneySea Eletric Railway, yang rutenya adalah antara Port Discovery dengan American Waterfront.

Mereka bertemu di area _Mediteranian Harbour_. Sesuai asumsi Satsuki, Furihata nyaris tidak bisa dikenali, sempoyongan seumpamanya orang disuruh berputar puluhan kali di tempat tanpa henti.

Akio menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, meminta maaf, mengabaikan toyoran Furihata di kepalanya yang mengeluh karena disiksa kegilaan wahana-wahana ekstrim. Menyarankan Furihata untuk pulang sekarang, terlebih karena ia menyadari Kousei pulas dalam gendongan Akashi.

Akio menanyakan, perlu tidak ia mengantar mereka sampai ke Disney Resort Line—kereta yang menghubungkan stasiun Maihama, Tokyo Disney Sea, Tokyo Disneyland dan Stasiun _Bayside_. Bentuk jendela kereta seperti kepala Mickey Mouse, dengan interior yang khas Disney pula.

Akashi menolak dengan mengelak bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, jemputan sudah menunggu nanti di stasiun. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Furihata juga, karena Akashi bersedia menjaganya.

Keduanya dalam diam melambai pada Akashi yang berpamitan dengan Kousei dalam gendongan, juga Furihata yang lesu, membaur dalam lalu-lalang orang yang bayang-bayang saja kian menghilang.

“Karena Furi dan Akashi?” terka Akio pelan.

Satsuki mendiamkannya. Tidak pula menyuarakan terima kasih karena Akio tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, melainkan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan saja.

“Kaumau pulang?”

Lamunan dan kebisuan Satsuki terpecah, “Ha?”

“Kalau mau, ayo aku antarkan.” Akio pelan mengambil kantung belanjaan Satsuki yang telah berganti isi jadi pakaian kotor.

Satsuki mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bersikap begini? Guratannya tidak mempercantik wajah, mungkin kerutan usia di kulit akan makin terlihat. Sampai akhirnya Satsuki menghela sedikit tawa dalam napasnya.

“Kau berkata begitu setelah bikin aku menunggumu?” tanya Satsuki, pura-pura tidak percaya. “Aku tidak tahu kau seplinplan itu, lo.”

Akio melelehkan ketegangannya dalam tawa. Menekan pipi Satsuki yang langsung tergembung sebal, tapi tidak menepis jarinya.

“Aku mau lihat BraviSEAmo, tapi ternyata sudah _upgrade_ , ya. Jadi Fantasmic,” Akio membuka percakapan ringan, “mulainya dua jam lagi. Kaumau lihat dari depan, tidak?”

“Mau, sih. Tapi pasti ramai sekali, ya.”

Satsuki memutar kepala ke sekeliling, melihat orang-orang mulai memadati Mediteranian Harbour untuk pertunjukan Fantasmic. Teringat tadi dia telah mengganjal perut dengan Akashi di restoran, sementara pria ini hanya makan siang dengan bekal buatan asisten keluarga Akashi, Satsuki menggeleng singkat.

“Cari makan dulu saja, yuk.” Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya pada Akio. “Kau belum makan, ‘kan?”

“Belum. Ayo!” Sekerjap mata, cengiran menyemuti lagi mulut Akio. Entah bagaimana bisa pria ini punya senyum yang tidak luntur sama sekali. Seakan-akan tidak pernah ada masalah hidup semikro apa pun dalam hidupnya.

Dari informasi yang Satsuki dulang sendiri, tipe lelaki macam Akio, yang suka berpenampilan kumal tapi keren—non-formal yang bersih dan cenderung _boyish_ , mungkin akan mengejaknya makan obentou konbini saja. Atau membelikan hotdog, burger, bahkan beli ramen cup, apa pun yang mudah dimakan asal membuat kenyang.

Dia adalah tipe yang harusnya, menunjukkan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia suka segala sesuatu yang santai dan tidak terburu-buru, yang nyaman dan makan junk-food sesukanya.

Atau karena tengah berkencan, jadi dia mengajak Satsuki ke mari?

“Antriaaannya!” seru Satsuki, entah stress, atau karena masih setengah terpesona dengan realisasi kota-kota pelabuhan New York, dan juga kapal S.S. Columbia yang terkenal. “Panjang sekali, Takahata-kun!”

“Santai.” Akio nyengir, mengulurkan tangan pada Satsuki untuk membantunya menaiki elevator ke dalam S.S. Columbia yang megah dan indah berkilauan saat petang kian membayang. “Kaupikir aku tidak ada koneksi, hm?”

“Temanmu, astaga, berapa banyak temanmu yang ada di sini?” Satsuki menyambut uluran tangan itu, melepaskannya begitu mereka tiba di dalam kapal.

“Tunggu di sini, oke.” Akio nakal mengedipkan sebelah mata, mendudukkan Satsuki di bangku yang ada di dek kapal.

Satsuki mengikuti ke arah mana Akio berlari-lari kecil. Ada seorang pria lagi, yang pundaknya Akio tepuk dari belakang, mereka berangkulan. Bertos-tosan. Pria itu mengenalkan Akio pada keluarga kecilnya. Mereka tampak sebaya.

Oh. Satsuki mengingat pria itu sebagai satu dari beberapa lelaki yang ada di bar saat alumni faksin reuni. Ia segera berdiri, membungkuk sopan, ketika Akio menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar diikuti temannya yang melambai gembira.

Kalau dia berani bermain asumsi, maka dugaannya adalah, memang Akio telah merencanakan perjalanannya hari ini dengan baik. Bukan karena ingin mengajaknya kencan, karena pertemuan mereka kan tidak sengaja.

Bisa jadi dia bertanya-tanya di group-chat alumni faksin, siapa saja yang akan jalan-jalan hari ini ke Tokyo DisneySea. Mungkin berjanjian atau entah apa. Mungkin sampai menanyakan teman SMA atau SMP, karena tampaknya dia punya banyak sekali teman, yang mau melakukan banyak hal untuknya.

Aneh.

Apa karena Satsuki terbiasa dengan para lelaki yang senantiasa menyendiri?

Bukan karena mereka ingin sendiri atau menyukai sepi, tapi karena tidak ada yang cukup tanggal urat malunya untuk berdekatan dengan mereka.

Satsuki mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Kalau seseorang seperti Akio saja bisa membaur, apa itu berarti, dari mereka sendiri memang kurang usaha untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja?

Minus soal Akashi Seijuurou, dia selalu jadi pengecualian dari segala pengecualian dalam sistem.

... mungkin, Satsuki balas melambai seceria yang dia bisa pada keluarga kecil teman Akio, memang merekanya yang memilih ingin berbaur dengan siapa—karena itu barulah Kiseki no Sedai bisa bersama.

“Tadi itu alumni faksin juga?”

“Iya. Drummer-ku dulu di band, dia sudah punya dua anak. Hebat, ya.”

“Kok kau masih berteman dengan dia? Maaf, bukan maksudku—“

“Oh,” Akio santai mengerlingnya, “karena aku lulus tidak bersama dengan mereka, ya?”

“Umm.”

Wajahnya tampak cerah membicarakan teman-teman dari kampusnya dulu. “Itu karena ... yah, kami tuh di faksin sudah kayak keluarga sih waktu dulu. Pernah seasrama, satu kamar, duka-lara, menggila, suka-suka, semuanya sama-sama. Maso sama dijinjing, jenius sama dipikul.”

“Apa lagi itu maksudnya,” Satsuki memutar bola mata, “bodoh-pintar juga bersama?” 

“Hei, di angkatan kami, dilarang bilang umpatan B itu.” Akio melonjakkan ekspresinya jadi begitu horror, sampai Satsuki tidak sadar dia terkikik geli karenanya.

“Kenapa?”

“Soalnya, ada kepercayaan orang zaman dulu, kalau kita bilang kata-kata jelek, malaikat lewat pun akan mengabulkan. Lagian, itu kata-kata tidak sopan, karena semua sama-sama ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna. Makanya memaki berubah jadi memuji, Jenius.”

“Oooh! Supaya kalian semua jenius?” Satsuki geleng-geleng kepala.

“Yap! Semoga diamini oleh malaikat lewat.” Akio pun memandunya masuk ke sebuah bar. “Omong-omong, maaf, ya, kita tidak dapat tempat duduk dekat jendela.”

Satsuki memerhatikan interior bar era Amerika 1920, selagi Akio mengeluarkan entah kartu atau apa yang jelas ia tengah mengonfirmasi reservasi meja atas nama dirinya, dan membaca nama yang tertera.

The Teddy Roosevelt Lounge. Satsuki memerhatikan suasana temaram bar. Sebuah panggung live-performance, ada sekelompok musisi berpakaian ala cowboy, mendendangkan musik country. Nuansa kecoklatan gelap berpelitur mengilap, lampu-lampu bergagang emas yang klasik Eropa,  sofa-sofa berlapis kain berukiran antik, bar dengan deretan botol alkohol dan gelas-gelas tinggi mengilap. 

Akio mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebuah meja dekat bar. Duduk berhadapan di sofa, dan pelayan berompi hitam serta dasi kupu-kupu merah, sigap menyapa dalam bahasa Jepang disusul Inggris yang fasih, menyajikan ocha lalu kembali lagi ke station tempat dia bekerja.

“Pesan apa saja, gih, yang kausuka,” Akio mengusungkan senyuman. “Maaf, aku belum tahu kau sukanya apa.”

 Satsuki mengempaskan diri dengan nyaman ke sofa, maju lagi untuk mengecek tablet pemesanan di meja. Wajahnya menghorror. “Takahata-kun, tidak ada _price-tag_!”

“ _Forget about the price-tag_ ~!” Akio menaruh kantung belanja Momoi di sofa, menepuk-nepuk bantal dan menggesernya ke lengan sofa, lalu bersandar nyaman di sana.

“Jangan!” bisik Satsuki rusuh. “Ini berbahaya. Kita tidak tahu akan seberapa banyak—“

“—sekali saja. Cuma sekali, kok.”

“Tidaaaak,” Satsuki membulatkan pipi. “Atau kau saja yang pilihkan, deh.”

“Ya, kan, aku tidak tahu kaumau apa. Ayo, pilih saja. Jangan takut aku bangkrut.” Akio terkekeh.

“Tidak!”

“Iya, cepat pilih.” Akio mengibaskan tangan. “Aku lapar, nih.”

Satsuki memukul kecil lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. “Kaudengar aku tidak, Takahata-kun?!”

Akio nyengir kuda. “Kupesankan yang sama denganku, kaumau?”

“Kita bisa cari tempat lain—“

“—demi serangan negara api, menyia-nyiakan reservasi ini yang susah setengah mati?!”

Baru saja Satsuki berancang-ancang tentang uang atau minum ocha saja, Akio sudah menegakkan duduknya lagi dan turut mendekat di atas meja.

“Uuh ... kalau begitu, aku ocha saja, cukup.”

“Pilih, dong.”

“Tidak.”

“Ayooo.”

“Tidak. Kalau tidak ya tidak.”

Mata Akio berkilat-kilat senang sekali memerhatikan ekspresi Satsuki. Mata merah itu membulat secantik gerhana matahari, pipinya sebulat little green dumplings yang tadi ia beli. Lengannya terlipat. Mendelik galak.

“Ayo, dong. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok.”

“Tidak. Pokoknya tidak.”

Akio menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, alih-alih merasa tersinggung, dia malah meniru gerakan Satsuki bahkan perkataan, “Tidak. Pokoknya tidak.”

Satsuki membelalak. “Apa sih kau?!”

“Apa sih kau?!”

“Hiiih!”

“Hiiih!” Akio mengimitasi gerakan lengan terbukanya dengan sempurna, bahkan balas menampar—meski jauh lebih pelan—lengan Satsuki.

“Jangan tirukan aku!”

“Jangan tirukan aku!”

“Berhenti, ah!”

“Berhenti, aaah~!”

Pria ini ... astaga, kenakalannya itu. Memang dirinya bisa direndahkan seperti ini? Satsuki tersenyum puas dengan elegan dan penuh kemenangan ketika ia memekik, “ AKU CANTIK!”

Akio mendesah dengan sangat serius yang masih terkesan komikal. “Kau sangat benar!”

Satsuki kehabisan kata-kata, sementara Akio tertawa. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menggebukkan tas ke badan pria yang ternyata juga jahil ini, dan menggantinya dengan cubitan saja di lengan. Sayangnya, mungkin tidak terasa apa-apa karena otot lengannya sangat liat.

Suasana remang bar itu harusnya mengurangi keawasan mata untuk menangkap pulasan rona di pipi Satsuki, mengentak tablet ke arahnya, membuka daftar menu dinner.

Satsuki memesan pizza saja. Dalam hati merasa ia telah bekerja keras hari ini lari-lari dan berjalan tiada henti, memanjakan diri sedikit tak ada salahnya, toh. Toh, dia pesan pizza dengan topping jamur. Mungkin yang akan membuatnya sedikit dendam hanya karbohidrat di roti dan kalori mozarella.

Akio memesan spaghetti bolognaise, yang Satsuki komentari tidak jauh-jauh dari mie dan teman kencannya itu cuma nyengir. Ditambah dengan dua cocktail, dan dua desserts. Dua piring _mille feuillea apricot and green tea_.

Ya. Diet apa pun pasti gagal hari ini.

“... maafkan aku.”

“Astaga. Apa kau memecahkan gelas ibuku?!”

“Ish!” Satsuki mencubit lagi lengan pria yang lagi-lagi bermuka sok syok, “aku serius, nih!”

“ _Okay, Princess_.” Akio memiringkan kepala, mengulum ujung garpu yang dilekati keju. “Kau ada salah apa padaku?”

Satsuki mendongakkan kepala ke langit-langit ruangan. Ada lampu vintage yang terkurung sangkar spiral. Silau, dia menguatkan diri untuk mengatakan yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak Akio memberikan salep luka tadi siang.

Oke. Hati Satsuki murah untuk itu. Tapi kan bukan salahnya, setidaknya salep itu obat luka—walaupun tidak benar-benar mengobati luka hatinya.

 “Momoi-san?”

Satsuki menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. “Maafkan aku, yang waktu itu marah padamu dan main ikut campur, saat kau ... menolak baik-baik Yumio-san.”

“Oh.”

“Cuma oh reaksimu?!” Satsuki sontak mendongak. “Aku juga ingin minta maaf, karena marah-marah padamu di bar, seminggu lalu. Aku sedikit ... mabuk saat itu.”

“Maksudku, oh ... wow.” Garpu Akio jatuh berkelontangan dramatis. “Astaga. Kupikir kau sudah lupa.”

“Jadi kau masih ingat?” tanya Satsuki harap-harap cemas.

“Yah ... tidak banyak perempuan sering marah-marah padaku,” senyum Akio mengganjil sesaat yang Satsuki kira itu perasaannya saja, “jujur saja, aku sebal sekali sih waktu itu.” 

Satsuki merapatkan kakinya, memelas menatapi Akio yang memandangnya dengan terlalu tenang. “Maafkan aku.”

“Tapi aku lama berpikir sih setelah itu. Pasti ada juga salahku, mungkin reaksi atau ekspresiku atau caraku menyampaikan, makanya kau bisa semarah itu sehari sebelum aku ke Amerika. Atau aku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke lingkaran teman-temanmu.” Akio menunduk dalam.

“Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Kau cukup perhatian, kok. Malam itu aku ... sedikit kesal. Ya, kesal.”

“Boleh kutanya?”

“Apa?”

“Kenapa minta maaf padaku? Apa tepatnya yang membuatmu minta maaf padaku?”

“... karena aku menyesal, merasa ... bodoh,” Satsuki memelankan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan, apalagi melihat reaksi Akio yang merengut tak suka mendengar kata itu, “karena aku reaktif dan naif. Mendahulukan perasaan, tidak memikirkan perasaanmu juga saat mendampratmu yang meninggalkan Yumio-san begitu saja.

“Itu karena aku malah merasa kalau yang di posisinya, rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan—tapi tidak denganmu. Dan malam di bar itu, kau tidak salah apa-apa, aku malah marah-marah tidak jelas.”

Satsuki menelengkan kepala lantaran tidak paham, kenapa penuturannya perlu didengarkan seolah Akio tengah menganalisis jawabannya. Tidak juga ia akan mengerti, bahwa Akio ingin benar-benar tahu apakah ia minta maaf karena Akio sudah baik padanya, atau menyesal dengan tindakannya.

Pria itu mengembuskan napas dengan lega. Senyumnya seperti orang sakit gigi dan tidak pernah bikin anak orang patah hati. Mengetahui Satsuki menyesali tindakannya, dan bukan karena kebaikannya, sungguh itulah yang membuat Akio lega.

 

“Maafkan aku juga,” Akio mengulurkan tangan dan memulaskan senyuman. “Sekalian, kita belum benar-benar berkenalan. Namaku Takahata Akio, tiga puluh tahun, suka robot dan ramen. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Um. Maafkan aku juga.” Satsuki menyambut tangannya, menghela napas dengan senyum bersukacita. “Momoi Satsuki. Jangan tanya usia—“ dia mencengkeram gemas tangan Akio yang menertawainya, “—suka ceri dan ... basket, kurasa. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga.”

“Basket! Kausuka main basket?”

Coba bandingkan tangan putih, hangat, mulus, porselen, berkulit mulus tanpa cacat secuil pun, yang hampir ia puji cantik, milik Tetsu-kun.

Atau bandingkan dengan tangan hitam, kasar, kapalan kuat, gagah, dan tanpa luka punya Dai-chan.

“Suka. Dulu suka diajak main yang lain.”

Akio diam saja ketika jemari Satsuki tidak juga melepaskan tangannya.

 “Ceritakan, dong, tim paling hebat sepanjang sejarah! Sekalian, ceritakan aku tentang waktu kalian lawan Jabberwock.”

“Kenapa Jabberwock?” tanya Satsuki heran.

“... soalnya, waktu Kagami di Bulls dan draft NBA, lawannya banyak yang anggota Jabberwock. Tapi dia tidak menang. Sementara dia hebat sekali saat main dengan kalian. Jadi ... tolong ceritakan? Mungkin kita bisa menganalisisnya bersama.”

 Satsuki membiarkan tangan mereka masih bergenggaman sebentar dari seberang ke seberang, menilai tangan Akio sesaat. Kasar. Kulit ibujari dan telunjuknya lebih tebal, mungkin karena sering pegang perkakas tertentu semacam obeng. Bergurat luka, ada lecet, dan bekas kulit melepuh. Hangat. Lekuk pembuluh darah menonol di punggung tangan; pekerja keras.

Akio tidak keberatan dengan tangan Satsuki yang menyusuri kulit tangannya, serius mendengarkan ulasan Satsuki tentang kronologi pertarungan mereka melawan Jabberwock.

“... percaya, deh, tidak semua anggota NBA begitu, kok. Banyak pemain yang baik, tidak kayak mereka. Walau memang, mayoritas pemain kalau sudah hebat, sombongnya minta ampun,” tanggap Akio kesal mendengar penuturan Satsuki tentang cara main tim Jabberwock.

“Kalau bukan mereka, aku yakin tidak akan bisa.” Satsuki tersenyum bangga menuturkan hal itu. “Kagamin sangat berbakat, aku yakin dia bukannya tidak mampu berkompetisi di sana.”

Akio mendesah. “Ah, pasti ada sesuatu yang kita tidak mengerti, ya.”

“Satu tim ya dia dengan anggota _Jabberwock_?”

“Ya, dulu waktu di _Bulls_ , dia setim dengan Jason Silver kalau aku tidak salah ingat.”

“Astaga!” Satsuki merasakan bahunya terjatuh lesu ke lutut. “Kasihan Kagamin. Dia pasti dicurangi”

 “Ya, kita tidak tahu juga, sih, yang sebenarnya bagaimana. Tapi karena analisismu lengkap, kemungkinan itu bisa jadi benar.”

“Sekarang dia di mana?”

“Terakhir, tahun pas Akashi menikah, dia masih di LA Lakers. Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi kabarnya bagaimana, yang selalu kontak dengan dia tuh Furi.”

“Oh, sudahlah, Kagamin ... pulang saja, kau lebih bermanfaat untuk bikin Dai-chan semangat, tahu,” Satsuki uring-uringan sendiri setengah berdoa.

Akio dengan hati-hati menarik tangannya lagi, Satsuki tidak keberatan. “Semoga dia cepat pulang, ya.”

 _Mood_ Satsuki meningkat pesat ketika Akio bertanya-tanya lagi seputar basket, era Kiseki no Sedai berjaya, Winter Cup, Inter-High, semua kenangan menyenangkan yang dulu selalu berotasi dengan Satsuki melibatkan diri sebagai satelit untuk orbital dunia basket.

Sesekali mengeluh tentang Dai-chan yang malas latihan, lalu berubah setelah dikalahkan. Bercerita tentang mantan kaptennya yang punya kepercayaan maniak pada Dai-chan, Imayoshi. Yang selalu minta maaf, Sakurai. Wakamatsu-Senpai yang selalu berteriak. Pelatih mereka yang sangat ikemen, dan lawan-lawan mereka yang itu-itu lagi.

“Lucu, ya, seolah kalian ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertemu,” komentar Akio lagi setelah mendengar ulasan singkat, padat, tapi lengkap tentang masa SMA Satsuki yang mengenai basket saja.

“Uhm!”

Akio menjeda dengan setenggak cocktail, barulah berkata, “Kurasa kau lebih suka basket daripada mereka yang pemain.”

Satsuki menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dengan merana. “Jangan bilang begitu. Dulu cinta pertamaku, pernah bilang begitu.”

“Tapi benar, ‘kan?”

Satsuki bangkit lagi, mendapati Akio meringankan senyuman padanya. Satsuki mengangguk geli. “Mungkin itu memang benar.”

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut selagi makanan mereka santap. Suasana restoran memang ramai, tapi rasanya semua orang juga sibuk sendiri-sendiri seperti mereka.

“Kupikir kau adalah orang yang suka jajanan tradisional,” kata Satsuki, menawarkan potongan pizza yang ada empat, dan terlalu banyak untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Suka. Apalagi modern-yaki. Aku tahu tempat makan jajanan begitu yang enak di mana.“

Satsuki jeli mengawasi gerak-geriknya ketika makan. Akio kelihatannya terbiasa memegang sendok dan garpu, bukan sumpit. Dari caranya memegang peralatan makan, kemudian mengajaknya bersulang cocktail, bahkan makan dessert.

“Orang tuamu ada turunan bangsawan atau Barat?”

Akio berhenti mengunyah. Mengerjapkan mata. ternganga, lalu kelopak matanya menurun. “Aku setampan itu, ya?”

“Ish.” Satsuki menggembungkan lagi pipinya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini.

“Hahaha! Tidak, kok.”

Dua belah bibir merah itu terbuka, tersadar tatkala melihat Akio tertawa tapi sambil merundukkan tatapan ke spaghetti yang masih tersisa setengah di piring saji.

“Maaf,” gumam Satsuki pelan. Tersenyum kecil ketika Akio agak mendongak, kaget karena Satsuki tiba-tiba berkata demikian. Ia menceriakan nada suaranya, “atau kau besar di lingkungan semacam itu?”

“Tidak, sih. Situasiku agak rumit,” Akio memelankan suaranya.

Satsuki salah tingkah lagi karena rasanya ia menyinggung hal sensitif. “Maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Akio mengangkat garpu yang melinting spaghetti, menyuapinya pada Satsuki.

Mungkin karena ia merasa bersalah, Satsuki memajukan duduknya untuk disuapi. Rasa spaghetti-nya sangat enak, sayang tidak lagi begitu terasa.

“Yah, ini cukup memusingkan. Tapi ya, aku besar di lingkungan keluarga ayahku yang sekarang. Keluarga ayahku itu isinya semua guru, beberapa dari mereka memang professor.”

_Ayahku yang sekarang?_

Memang sebelumnya dia punya ayah yang lain?

Satsuki bungkam. Itu terlalu jauh untuk diketahui dirinya, yang bukan siapa-siapa selain kebetulan diajak jadi teman kencan.

“Ada ... almarhum pamanku. Dia kerja di reaktor nuklir. Nah, kurasa dia banyak memberikan pengaruh padaku.”

Kelembutan itu belum pernah Satsuki lihat sebelumnya, seolah mosaik yang terpisah dari kerangka aslinya.

Ganti Satsuki memotong pizza dengan garpu dan menyuapi Akio. “Maaf ... turut berduka untuk Pamanmu.”

Akio menggeleng, melahap suapannya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. “Sudah lama ini juga,” jawabnya ringan setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan.

“Dia wafat karena efek radiasi berkepanjangan. Harusnya, radiasi nuklir yang bisa manusia terima batasnya adalah 0,3 dpm. Tapi karena dia lama di sana, begitulah jadinya. Pamanku itu ... orangnya, ah, yang bisa kubilang cuma: coba saja dunia ini punya manusia sebaik dirinya.”

“Pamanmu _disayang_ oleh-Nya, ya.”

Akio lamat-lamat menatapnya lekat. Sorotnya melembut, dan Satsuki paling menyenangi cara Akio memandangnya kala itu. “Aku pun yakin begitu.”

“Nuklir seberbahaya itu, ya ...” Satsuki menghela napas panjang. Teringat pelajaran sejarah yang tak pernah benar-benar ia resapi.

“Bangsa kita kali pertama dikenalkan pas bom atom di Hiroshima.” Akio menyuap lagi pizza sesuai yang Satsuki suapkan padanya. “Dulu aku tidak pernah mengerti ketika Paman mengoceh tentang reaksi nuklir ataupun _nuclear equation_ , tapi setiap bertemu hal-hal berkaitan itu ataupun radioaktif, aku pasti teringat lagi padanya.

“Sekarang, kupikir, cinta itu seperti _nuclear equation_.”

“Persamaan inti?” Satsuki samar-samar mengingat pelajaran Kimia semasa SMA.

 _“Yes, Smart Woman.”_  Akio mengangguk mantap. “Kedua belah pihak mungkin perlu luruh seperti uranium, yang disertai pemancaran partikel alfa sehingga mereka bisa saling bereaksi—untuk memahami.

“Seperti persamaan inti— _nuclear equation_ —mungkin keluarga ataupun pasangan juga butuh persamaan inti dari diri mereka, hati.”

Satsuki menyeriuskan airmukanya. “Yang itu berarti, persamaannya adalah, ada cinta di antara mereka.”

Akio tersenyum lebih hangat. “Persamaan inti juga mengikuti asas kesetaraan, berelasi juga dengan hubungan.

“Suatu persamaan inti baru dikatakan setara jika muatan, nomor atom, dan massa di ruas kiri, sama dengan di ruas kanan.”

“Yang ini berarti, perlu meluruhkan ego dan juga saling menguatkan antar pasangan, saling menerima, tidak mewajarkan kesalahan meskipun memaafkan dan saling menguatkan, saling menerima dan memberi, menyamakan apa yang ada di masing-masing pihak, sehingga setara antara kedua belah pihak agar mereka bisa bersama.”

Satsuki menyeriuskan airmukanya, tersaput keseriusannya dengan menelengkan kepala ke samping.

“Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu, Takahata-kun?”

“Karena firasatku bilang, mungkin itu sesuatu yang bisa membantumu nantinya.”

Satsuki tidak bisa memecahkan arti senyum Akio, apalagi tatapan matanya, yang berpendar dalam gelap. Penuh teka-teki; seperti misteri.

 

<> 

 

Usai makan malam berdua dari S.S. Columbia, berfoto sejenak di anjungan kapal dan dek, bahkan swafoto berdua, suasana lebih cair di antara mereka. Langkah Satsuki terasa lebih ringan, lelahnya sama sekali tidak terasa.

Mereka berjalan lagi menuju Mediteranian Harbour, ke area Cafe Orlando—dan Akio menawarkan untuk makan es krim berdua. Terlambat lima sekitar sepuluh menit dari pembukaan.

Namun acara kan berlangsung setengah jam, terlebih lagi, mereka dapat akses area yang luar biasa indahnya.  

“Aku suka opening dulu, waktu acara ini namanya BraviSEAamo,” tutur Akio sambil menyesap es krim vanilla.

“Kenapa? Bukannya acara semacam ini kekanakan?” Satsuki menyendok satu es krim stroberi, memaafkan dirinya untuk segala kalori hari ini.

“Kekanakan, menakjubkan, dan bikin kita berpikir, oh, magis sekali!” tunjuk Akio dengan sendok es krim ke arah lautan yang kini dipenuhi bara api.  “Prolognya yang aku suka, sih.”

“Prolog?” Satsuki menyuap satu sendok es krim lagi dari satu cup besar yang Akio bawa.

“Umm. Mickey bicara tentang mimpi. Bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil jadi nyata. Naif, ya, kedengarannya. Tapi aku rasa, Disney berhasil merealisasi hal yang kekanakan dan magical itu jadi nyata—walaupun tetap dilakukan berbasis sains dan teknologi.”

“Apa ini karena kau sendiri? Merealisasi mimpi?” Satsuki geli mengerlingnya.

“Ah, kau tahu saja.” Akio menyikutnya dengan sangat lelaki, yang membuat Satsuki balas menyikut. "Omong-omong, [Fantasmic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SD4dp5_Sby0&t=237s) nih lebih keren kayaknya, ya."

Selagi mereka menyaksikan acara dan mengulum es krim, Satsuki mendengarkan Akio mendongeng. Mickey tengah mengacungkan pedang yang menyemburkan percikan bunga api.

Sesekali Akio menerangkan tentang air mancur yang menggoyang cantik bersanding dengan laser, proyeksi dan perpaduan warna-warna menakjubkan yang memeriahkan malam, kapal-kapal pelbagai bentuk dan warna, dihuni berbagai karakter Disney.

 Kalau ia pergi sendiri atau dengan teman-teman, mungkin Satsuki akan menikmati acara atraksi di malam hari ini dengan biasa saja. Beda dengan Akio yang heboh mengomentari upgrade teknologi dari Fantasmic 2.0, seperti proyeksi Tom Sawyer Island yang lebih berwarna dan berkualitas terasa seperti mimpi. 

Proyeksi asap juga kualitasnya meningkat, lebih berlapis. Dikomentari lagi dengan air-air yang menari lincah ke sana ke mari seperti barisan warna di pelangi.

Satsuki sendiri larut dalam ketakjuban mendalam, melihat Aladdin mengajak Jasmine lari dengan karpet ajaib. Karpet itu terlihat benar-benar terbang dan efek lesatannya terasa nyata. Sayang wajah Aladdin dan Jasmine tampak remang.

Akio yang turut bersenandung dengan beberapa background music, berseru hilang jiwa, matanya berbinar seperti bocah lelaki dihadapkan pada piala kemenangan.

Dan itu semua cuma karena Maleficent bertransformasi jadi karakter robot naga artifisial bernama Murphy. Megah, besar, artistik, garang, menyeramkan, matanya memancarkan laser yang meledakkan rumah Snow White dan sang pangeran, juga menyemburkan api yang membarakan lautan. 

“Aku tidak tahu sekarang mereka menambah stage-play Mickey lawan Kapten Barbossa di bawah air! Proyeksi kapal Columbia jadi Black Pearl tadi keren keterlaluan!”

Satsuki mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Akio, “Aku juga tidak! Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa mesti ada Pirate Caribbean di sana.”

Pertunjukan berakhir dengan megah, kilauan di mana-mana, dan tepukan tangan yang membahana. Sorak-sorai penonton dan pengunjung menggaung, mungkin bahkan bisa terdengar sampai ke Tokyo Disneyland.

Memeriahkan malam yang melarut dalam arak-arakan dunia fantasi seindah mimpi, seakan semua tidak ingat besok adalah hari Senin dan mereka harus bekerja—kembali ke dunia nyata.

Acara selesai, Satsuki sempat mampir ke toilet lagi untuk membenahi _make-up_. Mereka keluar dari area Cafe Orlando. Berdesakan melawan arus turis asing yang tidak mengerti masih akan ada acara lain, dan ingin segera ke wahana lain yang masih buka, atau mencari makan malam walau terlambat.

“Boleh kupegang tanganmu saja, ya?” tanya Akio, yang juga dibuat kewalahan dengan keramaian massa yang luar biasa.

“Takut terpisah dariku?” goda Satsuki geli.

“Takut kehilanganmu!” jawab Akio dramatis, mengimitasi tokoh-tokoh Shuujinkou manga, yang detik berikutnya ketika tangan mereka saling bergenggaman, keduanya terpingkal bersama.

“Kemana kita sekarang?” teriak Satsuki, berupaya mengalahkan kebisingan yang melingkupi mereka.

“Sini!” Akio mengeratkan genggaman mereka, dan menarik Satsuki keluar dari orang yang berduyun-duyun hendak meninggalkan Mediteranian Harbour.

Satsuki mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana ketika ia berkencan dengan dua-tiga lelaki, yang bukan Tetsu-kun atau Dai-chan (dan omong-omong, dia tidak pernah kencan dengan Dai-chan; dan kalaupun pernah, maka itu klaim pribadinya saja), bagaimana cara mereka menggenggam tangannya.

Mungkin tidak sekekanakan Akio. Mengayunkan tangan mereka, menikmati hempasan angin malam yang menyapu mereka—kendati sedikit menggigilkan Satsuki yang tidak pakai baju lengan panjang apalagi jaket.

Menyejajarkan langkah mereka berdua, bicara tentang manfaat radioaktif dan radioisotop untuk kehidupan manusia (Akio pasti amat menghormati pamannya; inspirasi hidup), yang Satsuki tanggapi sesekali.

“Tapi kau pernah terpikir tidak, mau keluar angkasa?” tanya Satsuki, begitu topik bergeser ke profesi kerja Akio yang kelewat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang pada umumnya.

Akio yang mengajaknya masuk ke Fortress Exploration, kastil remang berlapiskan pualam dan bereksterior klasik itu, mengangguk kuat. “Pernah. Sayang, aku tidak ditempatkan di ruangan Boscha saat kerja di Hawthorne. Kalau kami memutuskan menerbangkan sesuatu, pasti ada tim ilmuwan yang meneliti garis orbit bulan, matahari. Agar nanti roket atau satelin yang kami luncurkan, tidak bertabrakan dengan meteorit.”

“Apa kau juga ambil astrologi?”

“Sedikit, sih. Aku tertarik, tapi memang bagianku bukan itu. Ada dua bagian yang kukerjakan, permesinan di bagian pantat roket—“ Satsuki instan terkikik geli mendengar ini, “—dan meneliti reaksi kimiawi gas yang dapat menjadi dorongan energi agar roket terbang.”

“Takahata-kun, aku punya pertanyaan yang umm—mungkin kurang jenius. Jangan tertawa, ya.”

“Aku akan tertawa kalau memang sebegitu tidak jeniusnya.”

“Jangaaan~” rengek Satsuki lagi.

“Oke, oke.” Akio tersenyum. “Apa?”

Satsuki merasa lega meski tak tahu mengapa. “Apa aku salah berpikiran kalau balon yang ditiup, terus langsung dilepaskan, mirip dengan roket yang akan diterbangkan ke angkasa?”

“Ahaha! Itu jenius, kok. Benar, _Pintar_.” Akio menyentil lembut pipi Satsuki dengan telunjuknya. “Ini karena tekanan udara dari dalam balon menyembur keluar, menghasilkan energi—ada gaya di sana, sehingga arah semburan udara itu berlawanan dengan gerakan balon yang melesat ke sana ke mari.

“Dengan kata lain, momentum udara yang keluar dari balon, mengimbangi momentum balon yang melesat dalam arah yang berlawanan.”

Yang disentil pipi, kok yang tersentil hati. Satsuki menutupinya dengan mempercepat sedikit langkah, ketika mereka menaiki tangga menuju rooftop di gedung-gedung artistik Fortress Explorations.

Untungnya, di bagian rooftop cukup sepi. Hanya lantai bawah saja yang cukup ramai. Satsuki memberikan android-nya pada Akio, meminta pria itu memfotonya berpose di lantai dua dan dekat miniatur pesawat baling-baling zaman dulu.

“Sebentar lagi kembang api, ya?” Satsuki menyandarkan diri ke dinding, menatap ke area Mediteranian Harbour yang baru beberapa waktu lalu mereka sambangi.

“Mmm. Minum?” Akio mengeluarkan botol air dari tas pinggangnya. “Yang itu baru, kok. Dibeli tadi pas aku sama Furi.”

“Terima kasih.” Satsuki menerima botol ketika segelnya telah dibukakan Akio, pun tutupnya dipegangi pula oleh pria itu yang memerhatikannya menelan banyak air putih.

“Kenapa kau suka sekali minum air biasa?” tanya Satsuki setelah selesai minum, menahan panas di wajah karena Akio dengan kasual minum dari botol yang sama.

Akio menutup lagi botol dan menjejalkannya lagi ke tas. “Dari dulu, aku rentan dengan makanan-minuman manis maupun dingin. Kalaupun ingin sekali makan atau minum, ya gantinya mesti banyak minum.”

Satsuki berdecak cemas. “Wah, harusnya kau kasih tahu aku sebelum kau beli es krim tadi.”

“Kenapa?” goda Akio geli. “Biar kau dapat jatah es krim lebih banyak?”

“Kau bagaimana, sih!” Satsuki memukul pelan dada Akio. “Ada yang khawatir, kau malah begitu.”

“Wah, terima kasih. Tidak tiap hari ada yang semanis itu padaku.” Akio nyengir, menangkap satu tangan Satsuki, lalu sigap menariknya agar bisa menyampirkan—menenggelamkan—Satsuki dalam jaketnya.

“Takahata-kun—!“

“Sssut. Kau cantik dengan baju ini yang dibeli siang tadi, _I swear_ ,” Akio maju mendekat, sehingga punggung Satsuki melekat lagi ke dinding dan jadi tidak bisa melepaskan jaketnya. “Kali ini aku tidak mau didebat. Pakai saja, _oke_.”   

Satsuki tidak siap dengan wangi yang menyibak ruang penciumannya, wangi lelaki yang teduh seperti ini apalagi. Apalagi ketika Akio merapatkan jaketnya di badan Satsuki.

“Jangan diendusi begitu,” Akio menghela napas agak jengkel, “memang aku sebau itu?”

“A-aku tidak—“ kan bukan salah Satsuki, agak sulit mengendalikan otot hidung jadi berkedut-kedut. Bukan salah hidung Satsuki, menerima rangsangan yang memanjakan penciuman. “Ti-tidak, kok. Sungguh, bukan begitu.”

Akio tidak memperpanjang soal ini lagi, beralih berdiri di sampingnya. Merogoh tas lagi, mengeluarkan satu set permen. “Mau?”

Satsuki mulai digugupkan suasana untuk mengetahui permen mint yang ditawarkan padanya. Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng, memikirkan apa baiknya untuk dibicarakan, selagi mereka menanti kembang api bermekaran di langit.

“Boleh aku tanya?”

“Hm?” Akio bergumam sambil mengulum permennya.

“Waktu aku marah padamu saat menolak Yumio-san bertahun lalu, kau bisa tahu dari mana bahwa aku terbawa perasaanku?”

“Dari kata-katamu, saat kaubilang, “kau tidak mengerti rasanya” padaku. Aku memang tidak mengerti, karena tidak pernah mengalami.”

Satsuki menoleh, mendapati sinar-sinar kemuning lampu rooftop mempertajam siluet wajah Akio. Tidak buruk. Dan ia tidak perlu mendongak untuk menatap pria ini.

“Boleh ganti aku yang bertanya?”

Satsuki merasakan hentakan di debar jantungnya, ketika Akio menoleh balik dan lurus menatapnya. “Bo-boleh.”

“Seseorang yang membuatmu sedih malam itu—delapan tahun lalu, seminggu lalu di bar, dan tadi pagi, yang membuatmu merasa bertepuk sebelah tangan ... apa benar satu orang yang sama? Temanmu dari kecil?” tanya Akio dengan suara direndahkan, seakan bila naik sedikit saja, dapat menyenggol kelenjar airmata Satsuki untuk berkedut keras lagi.

Namun yang terjadi ialah rambatan senyum di bibirnya. Sorot matanya mengelam selayaknya temaram yang mengungkung mereka, senyum itu bayang-bayang belaka.

“Iya.” Satsuki merapatkan jaket Akio di tubuhnya, menggigil bukan karena dingin. “Aku ... aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya,” Satsuki getir meneguk ludah dan kenyataan pahit itu.

“Kenapa tidak?” Akio berubah memiringkan posisi berdirinya, jadi menghadap Satsuki.

“Karena ... a-aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, kalau aku tidak ada,” lengkung mulutnya menyendu. “Tapi mungkin, memang aku yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya.”

Akio mengulurkan tangan, mengusap punggung lengannya. “Berarti ... kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan? Dia tidak sadar perasaanmu?”

Satsuki bungkam beberapa lamanya. Lamat-lamat ia mengangguk.

“Kenapa tidak beritahukan perasaanmu padanya?”

Satsuki menggigit dinding mulut bagian dalam.

“Takut perasaan kalian tidak sama?” tanya Akio lebih lembut, dan elusannya berpindah ke puncak kepala berambut merah muda manakala Satsuki mengangguk samar.

“Ada sesuatu yang ia lakukan, dan itu kuinginkan darinya, tapi ia lakukan itu pada orang lain,” lirih Satsuki letih. “Acchan dan Micchan—yang tadi siang kautemui, bilang, wajar saja ia melakukannya. Dan yang kucinta ini, tidak melakukannya padaku karena menjagaku dengan baik—tidak seperti orang-orang lain itu.

“Mereka juga bilang, sampai aku menangis seperti kemarin malam dan maskaraku rusak,” Satsuki melewatkan kilatan aneh di mata Akio yang menggelap sepintas, “berarti memang dia _worth it_ untuk itu. Tapi aku merasa ... merasa itu tidak benar, tapi aku tidak bisa membuktikan kenapanya.”

“Hmm. Akashi? Kau cerita pada Akashi, ‘kan?” Akio memungut jemari dingin Satsuki, jemari pelan-pelan mengelusi punggung tangan wanita itu. “Dia bilang apa?”

“Kutipannya presiden ketiga puluh empat Amerika.” Satsuki menautkan jemarinya dengan tangan Akio, tergelitik dengan jemari Akio yang usapan hangatnya seolah menjalar dari punggung tangan ke hati.

“Dwight D. Eisenhower?”

“Iya.”

“ _No man is worth your tears, but once you find one that is, he won’t make you cry.”_

Mungkin memang lebih menggelitik vokal Akio dalam volume yang rendah, yang terasa lebih akrab, dengan artikulasi asing yang fasih dan seksi di telinga.

Apa barusan yang ia pikirkan? Makin melantur saja pikirannya, Satsuki gelisah untuk sesuatu yang ia kira akan datang, tapi tidak datang-datang juga.

“ _As expected of_ Akashi- _Buddy_ ,” Akio mengucapnya dengan nada bangga.

Mengingatkan Satsuki dengan Akashi yang juga memuji tinggi lelaki ini. Mereka pernah jadi partner in crime saat kasus buli Furihata Kouki, mungkin itu yang mendekatkan keduanya.

“Jadi itu alasan kenapa matamu selalu terlihat sesedih ini, hm?” Akio berpindah ke hadapannya, satu telapak tangan di sisi kepala Satsuki yang mulai kesulitan bernapas normal. Apalagi di bawah tatapan perhatian yang membelai keseluruhan dirinya.

“A-apa ... teman-temanku benar?” alih Satsuki, menekan punggungnya lebih rapat ke dinding, dan menaikkan tangan ke depan dada agar menekan debaran di sana tak menggila.

Akio menggeleng perlahan. Kilat matanya terlihat nakal dan jenaka di satu waktu. “Mereka keliru, percaya aku.”

“Ke-kenapa harus percaya?” Satsuki makin ingin menjerit, apalagi ketika tatap Akio sedikit menggelap, pelan merambat turun ke bibirnya. Apalagi lengan Akio mulai terlipat di sisi tubuhnya, dan maju, hampir menekan badan Satsuki ke dinding.

Dunianya mulai berguncang, berputar, teraduk-aduk dan berkunang-kunang, tatkala ada jemari itu dengan lembut menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Mengapa gerakan pria maskulin bisa semanis ini?

Satsuki merasakan erupsi anomali di dasar perut, seperti ada yang terpuntir, kepakan selembut merpati yang tidak pernah ingkar janji. Apalagi tatkala Akio menyentuhkan dahi ke keningnya, dan memiringkan kepala.

Tatapannya melemahkan cengkeraman Satsuki pada jaketnya. Satsuki menahan napas tatkala Akio memiringkan kepala perlahan, helaan napas panas membelai lembut bibirnya.

“Biar kuberitahu sesuatu kenapa mereka keliru,” bisik Akio dengan suara berat, satu tangan masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Satu lagi menyangga lembut dagu Satsuki.

Kembang api merekah indah di langit seperti yang kini terasa juga di hati. Seakan pertanda agar pikiran Satsuki kosong-melompong dalam sekali letusan.

Sekujur tubuhnya melemah tatkala Akio mendaratkan kecupan pelan di bibirnya, menarik pelan, dan ibujari merambat ke garis bawah bibir Satsuki—amat perlahan memisahkan bibirnya yang dari tadi digigiti Satsuki agar terbuka.

Akio mengusapkan hidung mereka berdua dengan sayang, tatapan mengunci bibir Satsuki. _“Let me bite it for you instead.”_

Mendengarnya saja, diikuti bibir yang menekan pelan dan mesra ke bibirnya, melunglaikan seluruh energi dalam diri Satsuki. Berhenti berbisik seseksi itu! Bagaimana bisa nanti malam ia tidur tidak akan termimpi-mimpi?!

Satsuki punya pengalaman dengan satu-dua lelaki, yang cukup beruntung bisa make-out dengannya—walau tidak pernah sampai akhir. Tapi realita memang beda jauh dari fiksi; sekali lagi jauh asap dari api, karena para pria itu kerjaannya membenturkan gigi.

Sementara Akio menciumnya perlahan, menekan bibir mereka lebih merapat. Satsuki mencari pegangan dan refleks mencengkeram kaus Akio ketika bibir Akio bergerak, menciumi bibir atasnya dan menariknya di antara belahan mulut sendiri.

Akio memiringkan kepalanya lebih dalam, ketika mulutnya lincah berpindah, merambah ke bibir bawah. Mulut membuka, melahap bibir bawah Satsuki, mengapit di antara belahan hingga menyempit. Membuka, mengatup lambat, melumat lamat-lamat.

“Mhngghh,” Satsuki mendesah lemah, tidak pernah dicium seintim ini sebelumnya. Rasanya panas, pedas, dingin, seperti mint segar—pengaruh permen yang sepertinya Akio makan.

“Mmmh.” Lengan Satsuki merambat naik, merangkuli leher Akio—lampu hijau bawa ia ingin lebih.

 Akio memakai tangan yang tak lagi digenggam, menyelinapkan lengan ke pinggang hingga punggung Satsuki. Tangannya yang tadi di dagu, berubah jadi menyangga wajah Satsuki—membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

Mulutnya memanjakan bibir Satsuki dengan mengisap pelan, gigi dengan perhitungan dan lembut menggores garis bibir yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak memakai _lipstick_ baru sialan itu, menggigit singkat.

Satsuki memekik nikmat. Akio mencecap rasa serta wangi aprikot dan _red cherry mint_ pelembap bibir yang membuatnya melumat bibir cantik itu lebih cepat dan nikmat, hingga Satsuki mengerang panjang.

Akio perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membuka kelopak mata, mendapati penampakan menakjubkan Satsuki dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan napas terengah. Ibujari bergeser, mengusap sedikit saliva di sudut bibirnya sendiri—nyaris dirinya kelepasan seutuhnya.

“ _Listen to me_ ,” bisik Akio dengan suara serak yang membelai wajah Satsuki—merekamjejakkannya dalam memori, “ _a man who worth your tears it’s not a man who will ruin your mascara, but a man that ruin your lipstick beautifully_.” 

Satsuki tidak pernah lagi merasa secantik lebih dari ketika, sekali lagi, Akio menciumnya sepenuh hati.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini story jangan dijadiin acuan buat ngedate japanese people yah, karna mereka kan memang musti ngedate 3-5x dulu sebelum kokuhaku. beda dari indon di mana sejoli (((yihaa))) justru love confession dulu baru ngedate  
> terusannya lagi, jepun tidak biasanya bisa gandengan apalagi kissing di date pertama haha  
> ini demi (((keegoisan inner-fan)) jalan cerita soalnya konfliknya baru dipanasin lagi (((???))) chapter depan < br />  
> sengaja update 2 chapters, karna saya bakal hiatus lama. yang berarti kali ini, saya ga bisa kira-kira kesibukannya nyampe kapan.  
> tapi ga nutup kemungkinan update lagi, sih, since this fic is much more simpler anyway than Saudade--dont forget to take a look at (((Warnings) tags 'kay. Makasih buat yang udah mau komen dan ngekudos, thanks, gengs! ; ' )


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warns:   
> 1\. moga kamu nda boseennh baca fluffies   
> 2\. doki?  
> 3\. fuwa?   
> 4\. angsa? mungkinkah?!  
> 5\. potensi baper

Satsuki tidak begitu ingat ketika mereka pergi ke penitipan barang untuk mengambil belanjaannya. Tidak juga kala melewati taman berinai ramai tulip Belanda, maupun saat naik kereta.

Tidak pula ia ingat saat berjalan pulang. Tidak seperti mereka yang banyak berbincang seharian ini, hanya ada genggaman tangan dan kesunyian yang—mendebarkan, dan nyaman. Ya, _mendebarkan_.

Satsuki baru siuman—ini salah ciuman _mind-blowing_ barusan—ketika mereka melewati lampu jalan paling kedap-kedip, begitu sampai di belokan rumahnya yang juga persis di depan rumah beridentitaskan Aomine.

“Kenapa mengantarkanku sampai rumah?”

“Ya, masa aku tega membiarkanmu bawa barang sebanyak ini sendirian, hm?” Akio yang—ternyata—lengannya melingkari dari lengan ke lengan Satsuki, menepuk lembut pipinya. Seluruh belanjaan ada di tangan kiri.

“U-uhm, tidak apa-apa, ... lagipula, rumahku sudah dekat, kok.” Satsuki menunjuk sebuah pagar hitam yang mereka hampiri. Berhati-hati menyeka bibirnya—yang _lipstick_ -nya diberantaki oleh, _oh, sudahlah_ —dengan punggung lengan.

Jemarinya mulai membeku membuka gerendel rumah, menggeser sedikit gerbang hingga berderit karena relnya jarang diolesi oli.

Satsuki menepi, berisyarat pada Akio untuk masuk saja. Gilirannya memandu mereka menuju pintu. Satsuki menghirup napas banyak-banyak dan dalam-dalam. Dia mengetuk pintu dua-tiga kali, menekan bel, menanti.

Ada sayup-sayup menyusup dari sela-sela ventilasi di atap pintu. Satsuki menekan gagang rumahnya yang berlantai dua, sementara Akio memandang pekarangan keluarga rumahnya dalam diam.

Tidak dikunci. Satsuki menggigit bibir, was-was. Tanda kedua orang tuanya lengkap ada di rumah sekarang. Ini nyaris tengah malam.

“Kau pulang sekarang saja, Takahata-kun,” bisik Satsuki panik.

“Ah?” Akio menatap melampaui Satsuki, pada pintu rumah yang terbuka. Sesosok wanita secantik Satsuki berdiri di sana, tercenung mendapati seraut wajah yang ia tidak kenali.

Akio membungkuk dengan senyuman sopan, menyapa santun, “Selamat malam.”

“Malam.”

“ _Ta-tadaima_ , Satsuki bergidik, cepat membalik, “Kaa-san!”

“ _Okaerinasai._ ” Ibunya memulas senyum lembut, sesekali meliriki Akio dengan jinjingan belanja yang banyak. “Satsuki, Kaa-san kira kau menginap lagi di rumah Micchan.”

“Ti-tidak. Be-besok kan aku kerja.”

“Kan bisa saja kalian berangkat kerja bersamaan dari rumahnya. Tapi baguslah, kau pulang, Sayang.” Wanita itu tidak memperpanjang persoalan itu, dia beralih pada Akio yang masih berdiri tegap di bawah terang lampu teras. “Siapa ini, ya?”

“Mmm ...” Satsuki memutar otak, ia tidak mungkin jawab blak-blakkan bahwa Akio adalah teman kencan—karena kan semua ini hanya satu hari, decitan ini kembali lagi di hati—dan seharian mereka bersama.

“Kebetulan, teman sebangku kuliah saya dulu, Furihata Kouki, adalah teman baik Akashi Seijuurou-kun dan Midorima Shintarou-kun. Saya satu kampus dengan mereka juga, dan lagi, teman saya ini adalah temannya Kuroko Tetsuya-kun juga, yang keduanya adalah teman baik Momoi Satsuki-san,” tutur Akio dengan senyuman menawan.

“Jadi kau ini temannya teman dari teman-teman Satsuki?” ibu itu terkikik geli. “Rumit juga, ya. Apa namamu, Nak?”

“Tidak juga, kok. Nama saya Takahata Akio.”

Akio kelihatan luwes dengan semua ini, hampir sureal untuk Satsuki, apalagi bisa ikut tertawa seramah itu pula.

“Ya ampun, Satsuki, kau belanja lagi! Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak Kaa-san, sih?” Sang Ibu menepuk sayang bahu putrinya. Memandang Akio dengan simpati. “Maaf, ya, kau membawakannya sampai sebanyak ini.”

“Oh, tidak, kok. Saya yang ingin melakukannya. Sekalian saja, rumah saya juga tidak jauh dari sini,” kilah Akio baik hati.

Satsuki ingin bertanya apakah ayah ada di dalam, tapi nyalinya ciut dan terdekam dalam-dalam. Ia membukakan pintu, mempersilakan Akio untuk menaruhnya dekat rak sepatu.

Ibu mencubit pinggulnya, ketika ia tengah memerhatikan Akio merapikan kantung-kantung belanjaan sesuai urutan ukuran—berjajar rapi disandarkan ke dinding dekat rak sepatu. Satsuki menggembungkan pipi, menggeleng karena alis ibu yang terangkat dan kilat menggoda di sorot pandang ibunya.

“Terima kasih, Takahata-kun.” Satsuki tersipu, senyumnya malu-malu, dan ia harap pria itu tahu dua kata ini mencakup segala hal yang telah mereka lalui bersama hari ini.

“Terima kasih juga untuk hari ini, ya, Momoi-san.” Akio balas tersenyum hangat, menatapnya dengan sorot melembut yang membuat Satsuki berharap ibunya tidak ada di sini.

Mungkin karena ia ingin tahu, benarkah percikan saat ciuman—

“Satsuki, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?”

_Hancur sudah._

Suara berat ayahnya itu seketika menyebabkan Satsuki keki. Seperti martil yang menggodam pecah semua sihir magis yang dari mimpi indah tengah hari.

“ _Ta-tadaima,_ ” Satsuki bergumam pelan.

Ayahnya adalah yang sangat penyayang.

Itu dia pula titik yang jadi bumerang.

“Syukur, kan, anak gadis kita pulang,” sambar ibunya jenaka untuk melunakkan ketegangan yang bangkit lantaran sang ayah menghunjam tatapan tajam teramat mencurigakan pada Akio.

“Kurir antar barang belanjaan Satsuki?” tanya ayahnya datar.

Satsuki melotot karena jantungnya terasa copot seketika. “Bukan, Tou-san!”

“Aduuuh,” ibu melesat untuk mencubit lengan ayahnya yang bergeming menatapi Akio, “ini temannya Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun, karena mereka satu kampus di Todai. Dia mengantar Satsuki pulang karena belanjaan anak kita banyak. Ya, ‘kan, Takahata-kun?”

“Iya.” Akio menegapkan badan, senyum ramah masih terukir di wajah, saat ia membungkukkan badan dan menyapa masih tetap sopan, “selamat malam.” 

Satsuki tidak tahu apa Akio bermuka dua atau apa, tapi tidak ada lagi yang ia rasakan selain ngeri berlebihan.

“Pulanglah, sudah malam,” Ayah berucap tak acuh, mengambil semua kantung belanjaan Satsuki untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah.

“Iya.” Akio sigap mengangguk. “Saya pamit pulang.”

“Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Sudah malam sekali ini.” Ibu menghela napas panjang dan berbisik maaf, yang segera ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala Akio—ia tidak tersinggung dengan sikap sang kepala keluarga.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Akio memulas senyum menenangkan. “Saya permisi. Selamat malam.”

Yah, wajar saja, lah. Ayah mana tidak bersikap dingin, begitu tahu putri semata wayang kesayangannya pulang malam, diantar pria antah berantah yang ia tidak tahu sama sekali?

Akio bisa paham, karena dia juga punya adik perempuan, dan sebagai kakak saja ia juga akan melakukan hal mungkin sama. Bedanya, dia tidak akan main ambil konklusi atau mengklaim orang lain itu sesuatu, misalkan: kurir belanjaan atau tukang angkat barang.

Seusai melempar senyum terakhir kali pada ibunda Momoi, Satsuki mengantarkannya lagi sampai gerbang. Pagarnya berat. Akio membantu dari luar dengan mendorongkannya, memegangi pagar selagi Satsuki menggembok pintu itu dari dalam.

Dua orang itu tidak tahu, seorang ibu yang memandang dari pintu, menggeleng-geleng kepala memikirkan bahwa kalaupun ada cinta di antara mereka, ibaratnya sudah seperti dua dunia berbeda. Pagar yang membatasi mereka saja sudah menujukkan mereka takkan bersama.

Namun, Ibu mana tega memberitahukannya? Terlebih ketika tidak seorang pun tahu, kemana benih perasaan itu akan menuju.  

Satsuki memegangi rantai dan gembok dengan hampa. “Maaf, a-ayahku sebenarnya baik ... tapi—“

“Sssh. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, kok. Reaksiku juga bakal begitu, kalau situasi tadi terjadi dengan aku, adikku, dan teman lelakinya yang tidak kutahu,” sela Akio jenaka.

Sejenak mereka bertatapan.

Satsuki perlahan melepaskan jaket yang tadi saat pulang, Akio pakaikan padanya. “Terima kasih untuk ... semuanya. Untuk hari ini.”

“Terima kasih juga,” di bawah jaket yang tengah Satsuki ulurkan, tangan Akio membelai punggung tangannya dengan lembut lalu meremas seakan menguatkan. Suaranya memelan dengan pengertian, “sudah mau kencan denganku hari ini.”

Satsuki mengangguk lamat. Harusnya ia merasa senang begitu bisa pulang ke rumah. Semestinya merasa lega, tapi yang ia rasa sekarang hanya hampa. Entah mengapa.

“Satsuki!”

Yang dipanggil dengan seruan menggelegar senyaring petir menyambar, berjengit, tak urung begitu pula dengan Akio yang sejenak terlonjak.

“Cepat masuk, gih,” Akio tersenyum mafhum, “aku pulang, ya. Sampai ketemu lagi.”

“Ha-hati-hati di jalan, ya,” bisik Satsuki, berat hati melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dari bawah jaket. “Semoga cepat dan selamat sampai rumah.”

Akio mengangguk ala kadarnya, ia tidak memperlama diri ada di sana, sadar diri keberadaannya tidak diterima.

Satsuki hendak menatapi sosoknya menghilang di ujung jalan, tapi panggilan dengan volume suara lebih kencang menakutkannya. Ada pekikan Ibu yang meminta Ayah untuk diam, agar tidak mengganggu tetangga mereka.

Cepat-cepat ia masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Menutup pintu, menguncinya, lalu kunci ia bawa ke ruang keluarga dan diberikan pada sang ibunda. Satsuki melihat kantung belanjanya telah berpindah ke dekat sofa.

“Duduk.”

Satu kata itu meremangkan bulu kuduk.

Satsuki tahu nada tajam macam itu digunakan sang ayah, bila ia melakukan salah.

Mengangguk patuh, Satsuki duduk dengan ragu di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

“Yang tadi itu siapa?”

Tatapan sang ayah ibarat tengah menguliti hidup-hidup Satsuki.

“Di-dia ... teman sekampus Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun, sahabatnya Furihata-kun yang temannya Kuroko-kun.” Mengetahui ayahnya malah memincingkan tajam, Satsuki terbata menjelaskan, “Takahata-kun itu ... ke-kenalanku.”

“Kenapa bisa pulang dengan dia? Kau kencan dengannya, hah?!”

Pertanyaan dalam melodi interogasi, yang ujungnya menukik tinggi.

Jejari Satsuki menjumput ujung lutut, menahan diri untuk tidak semaput. “Ka-karena tadi pagi, aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun dan Kousei-kun. Ternyata Akashi-kun dengan Furihata-kun, yang juga janjian dengan Takahata-kun. Kami tadi ja-jalan sama-sama, kok.”

Tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi paling tidak, Satsuki sadar ia tidak berbohong pada orang tuanya.

Dia hanya tak mengatakan semua yang sebenarnya terjadi.

“ _Anata_ , dasar kebiasaan.” Ibu menggeleng tidak menyetujui. “Jangan menakuti putri kita sendiri.”

Sang kepala keluarga Momoi tak mengindahkan istrinya. “Kalau begitu, kenapa cuma pulang dengan dia saja, hah? Mana Akashi?”

“A-Akashi-kun kan punya bayi,  tadi Kousei-kun capek dan tertidur. Furihata-kun ikut pulang sama mereka, karena dia mual setelah naik banyak wahana. La-lagipula, sebelumnya aku belanja a-agak banyak, jadi Takahata-kun membantuku membawakan sampai rumah.“

“Benar hanya itu?” selidik ayahnya tajam.

Satsuki memantapkan tekad dalam hatinya, mengangkat kepala dan menatap sang ayah dengan hati dikuatkan. Sekalis aja ia mengangguk.

“Jangan macam-macam dengan sembarang pria, lah. Tou-san tidak suka.”

Satsuki setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit bibir, meski ia tidak bisa menahan matanya berkaca-kaca.

“Apa kata tetangga kalau melihatnya? Apa kata keluarga Aomine kalau mereka mengetahui ini? _Image_ -mu di mata Aomine Daiki bisa sangat buruk,” tegur sang ayah dengan nada melembut. “Kau tidak mau mereka jadi memandangmu buruk, ‘kan?” 

Apa jadinya bila ayahnya mengetahui image Aomine Daiki yang sebenarnya?

Satsuki getir menelan tawa dalam diri, menghirup napas dalam pelan-pelan, lalu mengangguk lagi dalam-dalam.

“Jangan lagi ya, Sayang,” desah ayahnya berat, “lain kali, kalau ada yang begini lagi, telpon saja Daiki, _mengerti!_ Biasanya kan kau minta jemput sama dia. Jangan sungkan, toh kalian sudah tahu dari masih kecil sekali.”

Satsuki bergeming, bukan seperti yang ayahnya pikirkan ia tengah mendengarkan, melainkan ia menghitung akan berapa banyak lagi tik-tok di jam dinding di atas televisi sana mesti didengarkan untuk menulikan diri.

“Daiki anak baik, dia selalu menjagamu dari kecil, ‘kan?” Ayah menyandarkan punggung ke sofa. “Kau pun putri kami yang sangat baik, Satsuki. Kalian bersama adalah yang terbaik, kau mengerti, ‘kan?”

Kelenggangan ruangan seperti bunyi menyeramkan gonggongan anjing memecah kesunyian gorong-gorong kosong.

Ini pertama kali Satsuki merasa hatinya tidak ikut serta di sini, di mana biasanya ia senang dengan prospek masa depan bersama Dai-chan. Mosaik kecil dalam hati, bernama intuisi, membisikkan, _ini bukan dirimu lagi_.

“Sudah sangat malam. Kau juga besok kerja, ‘kan, Sayang? Cepat bersih-bersih, lalu kau tidur. Besok saja rapikan belanjaanmu setelah pulang kerja, ya,” tukas ibunya pengertian.

“Iya.” Satsuki bangkit untuk memungut seluruh kantung belanjaaannya satu persatu, memulas senyum yang ia harapkan tak terlihat sendu. “ _Oyasuminasai_ , Tou-san, Kaa-san.”

 Wanita itu linglung, terhuyung-huyung menaiki tangga, memasuki kamar tidurnya yang rapi karena tidak ditiduri semalam. Mengamburkan semua kantung belanjaan berserakan begitu saja di atas karpet, kemudian mengambrukkan diri ke ranjang dengan wajah tertelungkup.

Menahan isakan, mulutnya rapat terkatup.

Dalam gelap yang lagi-lagi menjelma nyata ialah potongan adegan bersinambungan, Aomine mencium wanita-wanita tak bernama dan gincu merah menyala tatkala matanya tertutup.

Satsuki membuka mata.

Kelopak mata yang lagi-lagi tertutup, memaksa keluar perasaan yang baru ada semalam lalu. Samar-samar denting familiar berserakan di atas atap rumah, mungkin pula sedaerah turut basah. 

Musim semi punya cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perpisahan, menurunkan hujan es mengerikan, ataupun sesuatu beku yang bersemayam di balik awan.

Satsuki tertatih bangkit, mengambil handuk yang bertengger di gantungan baju di balik pintu kamarnya,  beranjak ke kamar mandi depan kamar tidurnya. Memang ayah sangat sayang padangnya, sampai-sampai ia disediakan kamar mandi dengan _water-heater_ sendiri agar tak pernah susah.

Siluetnya tertuang di cermin wastafel. Sedikit berembun karena helaan napas Satsuki yang panjang. Satsuki memandangi bibirnya sendiri, menyentuh sisa mint panas dan dingin yang sensasinya masih berklinting manis di bibir Satsuki.

Mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup, sekali tadi itu saja, _make-up_ -nya rusak dan Satsuki tidak akan pernah marah karena dirusak secantik itu.

Mungkin memang seperti misteri, kenapa seseorang yang pernah ia benci, bisa mengajarkannya membuka pandangan akan banyak hal berarti. 

Menyadari matanya yang sesendu itu tatkala mematut diri, Satsuki tersenyum dengan hati yang patah lagi.

 

<> 

 

“ _Ohayooou_ , Sacchan, apa negara api telah—“ Arai mencelus tatkala Satsuki masuk ke ruang kerja mereka dengan wajah sembap, mata-mata wanita yang rajin pakai _make-up_ tidak akan meloloskan apa yang pulasan artifisial coba tutupi, “—menyerangmu?”

“Pagi, Micchan.” Satsuki menaruh tas kerja. Duduk anggun dengan kaki berbalut stocking hitam ketat saling bersilangan.

“Uh ... kencanmu berjalan buruk?” tebak Arai yang buru-buru bangkit menghampiri ke bilik tempatnya kerja. 

Satsuki yang tengah membuka tas kerjanya, sesaat terdiam. Matanya menyorot kosong, dan butuh Arai yang mengguncang bahunya hingga ia bisa tersadar.

“Seburuk itu?!”

“Tidak.” Satsuki memandang pada sekat-sekat pekerja khas kantor Manajemen Humas. “Mungkin ... kencan terbaikku selama ini.”

“Lalu kau kenapa begitu?” Arai merangkulnya dari belakang. Mengusap-usap punggung lengannya dengan perhatian. “Ahomine-kun lagi?”

“Bukan dia juga, sih.” Satsuki setengah hati hendak berbagi cerita soal ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, ia enggan menceritakan, semata karena itu bisa menjatuhkan kredibilitas ayahnya.

Namun pada siapa lagi ia bisa berbagi cerita, bila cokolan perasaan yang berkutat di dadanya terasa menjengahkan?

Akashi? Oh, tolong, tiap hari Senin sampai Kamis, jangan pernah menganggu Akashi Seijuurou. Sayang ia bukan hanya pemegang uang a.k.a _Board of Director_ yang bisa ongkang-ongkang kaki lagi, tapi juga CEO yang bertanggung jawab dengan perusahaan.

Kasihan pula, setahu Satsuki, Akashi belum cari sekretaris lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya Satou, ART kesayangan si bangsawan kenamaan, kuat lahir-batin mengurusi segala hal tentang Akashi—dari rumah sampai ke perusahaan.

“Nanti cerita padaku kalau sudah mau, ya.”

Dengan itu Arai meninggalkannya sendiri. Satsuki melirik jam dinding. Sebentar lagi pukul tujuh dan adal apel pagi rutin, sebelum kereta pertama berangkat di jam tujuh. 

Satsuki menatap layar-layar komputer yang mulai dinyalakan. Data grafik, statistik pengunjung, mulai terpapar. Telepon yang bertebaran di setiap sudut kantor, dan tiap satu orang bertanggung jawab atasnya, belum mulai berdering.

Saatnya tiba, maka yang tersisa hanyalah mereka berseliwer ke sana ke mari, menerima telepon atau _input_ informasi, mencari data, mencocokkannya, mencari solusi, dan mengolah _output_ agar bisa disampaikan pada layanan tunggu suara.

Lagi-lagi dunia kembali menyempit sekecil kubikel tempatnya bekerja.

 

<> 

 

_“Sumimasen. Sumimasen!”_

Satsuki yang baru menaruh salad buah yang tadi dibeli, ke atas meja di mana Arai dan Kikuchi berada, mendengar suara familiar itu refleks memusatkan perhatian padanya. Senyumnya terbit.

Sakurai Ryo, seseorang yang sudah beberapa lama bekerja di bagian _customer-service_. Sering jadi bahan bulan-bulanan karyawan dari divisinya sendiri, bahkan departemen lain juga. Di jam makan siang seperti ini, pasti dia disuruh-suruh beli sesuatu.

Kadang Satsuki berharap, kepribadian lain Sakurai akan menyeruak, dan ganti mereka yang akan merasakan perwujudan neraka dunia dari sosok Sakurai yang penuh percaya diri.

Di sisi lain, ia juga jadi bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya. Apa kustomer yang mengajukan keluhan pada Sakurai baik-baik saja jika pria itu minta maaf berulang kali? Benarkah mereka tidak malah pusing dibuatnya?

“Momoi-san, mau makan siang denganku?”

Satsuki teralihkan dengan sapaan dikeren-kerenkan itu. Belum juga dia duduk, sudah ada yang datang menghampiri seperti biasa. Ia mengempaskan diri cepat-cepat di antara Arai dan Kikuchi, dan akhirnya mencari tahu siapa yang barusan mengajaknya.

“Oh, Manabe-kun,” sapa Satsuki dengan senyum seadanya. Salah satu kolega kerja lain yang bertugas dalam maintenance sistem komputerisasi divisi mereka; dulu dia adalah teman sekampus dan kuliah Fukuda Hiroshi, begitu informasi yang ia dapatkan. 

Menyesalkan nada bicaranya—yang harusnya sih tidak kedengaran menyesal-menyesal amat, Satsuki mengerling pada dua wanita yang ada di kanan kirinya. “Maaf, aku sudah ada janji makan siang dengan Arai-san dan Kikuchi-san.”

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti malam?” tanya Manabe lagi dengan airmuka yang yakin seribu persen tak bakalan ditolak.

“Bagaimana, ya ... maaf, tapi aku ada janji malam ini,” _ya, janji pada diri sendiri untuk merapikan barang belanjaan_ , Satsuki melembutkan nada suaranya.

“Kalau begitu—“

“Momoi-san!”

Kaki Satsuki menyepak kecil kaki Kikuchi, berhubung temannya itu tersedak dan mengeluarkan suara kelinci sekarat yang sumbang karena menahan tawa. Bukan salahnya melihat siapa yang datang, Shimazu.

Satsuki tak menghiraukan bisikan Arai tentang kancing baju Shimazu yang nyaris meletus dan betapa _seksi_ lembungan perut itu. Dia menoleh pada Shimazu yang tampak terengah-engah, dan mengerjapkan mata karena Shimazu malah saling melotot dengan Manabe.

Lagi-lagi ini terjadi. Bisa tidak sih mereka tidak saling kucing-kucingan begini? Kayak betina tidak ada lagi saja di dunia, bahkan kucing tahu itu.

Satsuki mendapati dua rekan kerja mereka pun datang, tapi senyumnya baru berubah mencerah karena melihat siapa yang datang.

“Sakurai-kun!”

“Mo-Momoi-san.” Sakurai tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya, takut-takut duduk di sisi seberang yang agak jauh dari Satsuki. “Ma-makan?”

Satsuki pun menoleh pada Manabe dan Shimazu yang bakal saling cakar sekitar satu jam lagi, tapi mungkin itu tidak bakal terjadi, karena mereka lebih mirip kucing yang cuma saling geram untuk menggertak tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar meloncat menyerang.

“Ayo makan siang sama-sama!” seru Satsuki riang. “Silakan, silakan~! Kalau tidak, nanti jam makan siang keburu habis, lo.”

Satsuki menahan pekikan karena sensasi menyakitkan di pahanya. Dia mendelik pada Arai yang malah mencureng galak padanya.

_Aku kan mau tahu kau kenapa tadi pagi!_

Kikuchi mencureng ditambah dengan pelototan, _aku juga mau tahun kencanmu kemarin!_

Satsuki tersenyum menepis keinginan kedua sahabatnya. _Not right now, Girls._ Setidaknya keduanya mengerti itu, karena siapa suka yang melihat pertumpahan darah di jam seharusnya mereka menikmati waktu istirahat dan makan siang.

Mereka terlibat obrolan seputar pekerjaan. Sesekali godaan pada Sakurai, yang bekal rumahan buatan sendirinya terlalu manis untuk seorang lelaki. Berujung pada godaan untuk Satsuki, yang saban minggu lalu menerima pernyataan dari Shimazu.

“Anda sedang mabuk saat itu, Shimazu-san,” kilah Satsuki pengertian.

“Heeiii, jangan bikin lelaki patah hati lagi, dong, Momoi-chan!” kata atasan mereka.

Arai yang tampaknya menahan gemas dari tadi karena godaan pada temannya tidak juga berhenti menukas ganas, “Pria macam apa menyatakan cinta pada wanita ketika dia mabuk, hah?! Patut diragukan keseriusannya itu!”

“Heh, apa kau tidak tahu, persentase kejujuran manusia itu tujuh puluh lima persen lebih jujur pas lagi mabuk?” sambar teman Shimazu lain pedas.

“Jadi perlu mabuk dulu baru menyatakan cinta?” Kikuchi membelalak, mulutnya terbuka dengan sangat drama. “Di mana nyali kalian, Wahai Pria?!”

“Apa maksud kalian, kalian baru mau mengaku cinta kalau sedang tidak sadarkan diri? Berarti kalau lagi sadar, kalian tidak cinta pada wanitanya?” sambung Arai lagi.

Kikuchi mengembangkempiskan hidungnya, menusukkan sumpit ke buah beri dengan tenaga berlebih, sampai sari buah yang merah memercik sedramatis percikan darah. “Kalian mau wanita menghamba cinta pada pria, tapi tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama pula?!”

“Yaaah, kok, sejauh itu, sih?” Atasan mereka kelabakan dengan berondongan argumen itu.

“Sudahlah, yang ada di sekitar kita memang cuma lelaki seperti ini saja,” Hanako, seorang senior wanita mereka yang piawai sebagai customer service menyela, “syukuri saja, daripada tidak ada.” 

“Sudah, dong, jangan ganggu Momoi-Senpai terus,” sela Kirei—seorang gadis junior mereka yang kerjaannya sortir dan arsipator data, bertampang alim. “Kalau suka, bilang saja suka. Usia kita, nih, sudah bukan main tarik-ulur begitu, tahu.”

Seorang pria dengan wajah tersinggung bereaksi, “Siapa menganggu? Ini juga ada yang  mau serius, Momoi selalu tidak mau!” 

“Lah, kan, dianya saja sudah ada temannya yang tinggi, berkulit hitam seksi, dan polisi itu, ‘kan?” sang senior, Hanako, tersenyum padanya.

“Aomine-kun itu temanku dari kecil saja, kok,” dan Satsuki tak lagi mendengarkan godaan wanita-wanita lain di meja makan, teman apa teman, karena merasa hatinya tidak lagi seberdebar itu saat mengatakan dirinya dan Dai-chan memang hanya teman.

Ada apa ini?

Yang terbayang-bayang di benaknya, ialah amarah ayah yang meski tidak lagi di pagi ini, masih menghantui sepanjang hari.

Juga ciuman yang sesuai dugaan; termimpi-mimpi hingga kini membuatnya bermimpi tengah hari.

_... Dai-chan ... masih di hati?_

“Haduh, siapa mau sih dengan wanita segempal kau, Momoi?! Jangan jual mahal, deh, cuma karena kau banyak yang suka.”

Bukannya mendengar cemoohan menyebalkan, yang terngiang ialah, _“Let me bite it for you instead.”_

Satsuki menggigit bibir. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mengingat semua itu. Pipinya sontak memerah, panas sekali dan ia menangkupkan tangan ke wajah.

Satsuki bahkan tidak mendengarkan tukasan dari siapa itu yang berkata, yang ia rasakan hanyalah atmosfer mendingin dengan kecepatan dratis, dan detik berikutnya banyak tisu, sumpit, berlayangan secara brutal diiringi lengkingan feminin memekak telinga.

... karena serius, suara melodik itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ringan dan konstan membayang, kata per kata, penjelasannya tentang semesta, canda yang jenaka, celotehan penuh makna, sentuhan dengan perhatian, sorot matanya yang lembut, bisikan seksi—hngh.

Satsuki menutupi wajahnya lebih rapat. Astaga.

Astaga.

_Astaga!_

 Memikirkan prospek pertemuan mereka berikutnya, bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi pria itu kalau mereka bertemu lagi?!

“ASTAGA, KAU MEMBUAT TEMANKU MENANGIS!”

“TIDAK SOPAN! PERGI SANA KAU, DASAR KERBAU!”

“Lelaki macam apa sih dia?!”

“MUNAFIK. PADAHAL KAU JUGA SUKA SACCHAN!”

“KAYAK AKU TIDAK PERNAH LIHAT SENPAI MEMERHATIKAN BODI MOMOI-SENPAI SAJA!”

“PANTAS SAJA SATSUKI TIDAK MAU DENGANMU!”

“Dengarkan aku, Sacchan, jangan. Pernah. Mau. Dengan. Manusia. Sialan. Itu, mengerti?!”

“Awas kau, kalau Satsuki-chan jadi lebih cantik lagi, LEVELNYA SUDAH BUKAN KAU LAGI!”

“Halah, dari awal levelnya Sacchan juga sudah bukan manusia kutu seperti itu!”

“Su-sumimasen. Sumimaseeeeen!” Sakurai terbirit-birit beranjak pergi karena amukan perempuan yang bersatu padu di jam makan siang. “Ta-tapi aku juga yakin, Momoi-san ti-tidak begitu!”

Satsuki tersentak sadar. Tidak mengetahui bahwa salah tingkahnya seorang diri barusan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman teman-teman kerja.

Dia melihat pria-pria yang tadi duduk di hadapan mereka, kocar-kacir berlari-lari karena diseruduk amukan perempuan. Satsuki mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. Proses kerja otaknya melambat, terima kasih kenangan ciuman semalam yang termimpi hingga kini—aaah!

“Apa yang terjadi?” Satsuki menoleh ke kanan-kiri, terkejut mengetahui kekacauan yang terjadi.

“Astaga, Senpai, lelaki macam itu jangan ditangisi! Kau cantik, bagaimanapun bentuk tubuhmu, dan memang sungguh kau itu—eh ...” si junior alim bernama Kirei itu merasakan buliran keringat menuruni pipi, “... Senpai menangis, tidak, sih?”

“Kenapa aku mesti menangis?” Satsuki memiringkan kepala, keheranan karena mendadak semua orang menatapnya dengan syok.

“Terus kau barusan kenapa?” tanya Kikuchi cemas. “Itu karena si Buldog Kirito-kun barusan, ‘kan?”

Satsuki makin memincingkan mata, melahap sisa salad yang ada di piringnya. “Memang dia kenapa?”

Hampir semua perempuan yang ada di meja bertumbangan mendengar respons Satsuki. Wanita yang dipermasalahkan tidak ambil pusing. Sudah cukup ia berpusing dengan pekerjaan dan mengurai kemacetan lalu lintas informasi.

Baik Kirei dan Kikuchi rebutan saling menjelaskan yang terjadi. Satsuki hanya menganggukkan kepala sesekali tanda ia mengerti. Tepat ketika salad habis dan kisah ulang selesai, meski agak sakit hati, Satsuki tetap mengukir senyum manis.

“Ya sudah, biarkan saja. Selera orang terhadap kecantikan atau ketampanan kan beda-beda. Siapa pun menentukan anggapan pada orang tertentu, belum benar memang begitu, kok.”

Satsuki dengan lincah keluar dari bangku. Hak sepatu berketak-ketuk lebih riang. Bibir meliuk menyenangkan. Sedikit mengikik geli pada diri sendiri, dia bisa berkata seperti itu mungkin karena sudah kena siraman rohani berjam-jam dari satu pria saja.

Detik itu juga, ia sedikit bersyukur mengikuti saran Akashi.

 “Yuk, balik ke kantor. Sudah pada selesai makannya, ‘kan?” tanya Satsuki riang.

Satu per satu wanita itu saling memandang, lalu mengembuskan napas lega. Mereka membersihkan peralatan makan, membuang yang tidak diperlukan, dan ada juga yang pamitan ke kamar mandi untuk _retouch make-up_.

Satsuki berjalan bersama teman-temannya yang  mulai bergosip tentang sekitar mereka, sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

Harga beras dan bahan makanan rumahan yang makin mahal, protes ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Produk android keluaran terbaru. Merek _skincare_ yang aman dicoba. Pacar atau gebetan baru.

Bos galak di kantor, divisi tetangga, Humas & Humaniora, bergosip bahwa kantor kosong di samping mereka, dijadikan kantor untuk tim sponsor proyek Maglev. Banyak pria asing, lumayan kan kalau bisa digebet satu-dua. Stok pria lajang berkualitas telah bertambah. Ada satu-dua yang cukup imut, dua-tiga yang tampan, untuk dijadikan kekasih idaman. 

Satsuki mengembuskan napas panjang. Kehidupan seketat ini bukan yang ia dambakan, tapi tidak ada pilihan selain menjalankan karena ia tidak juga ingin cepat-cepat masuk surga.

Karena mungkin ada yang bisa dihargainya dari hari ini. Kalaupun tidak hari ini, mungkin besok, lusa, atau suatu waktu nanti.

Pekik-pekik gadis-gadis divisi tetangga yang masih labil, mengusik grup teman-temannya. Satsuki menatap banyak pria asing yang berseliweran masuk kantin, oh, mungkin itu yang dimaksud teman-temannya?

“Sacchan, tunggu sebentar, dong!” pinta Arai memelas, menahan lengannya, karena Satsuki ingin kembali ke kantor. Berhubung kantin hanya ada kipas angin dan panas bukan main karena riuh sesak.

“Ayo dong. Panas, nih,” keluh Satsuki. Dia memilih mendengarkan bunyi ding-dong yang tiap waktu selalu ia dengar, kedatangan ataupun keberangakatan kereta.

“Iya, sih. Panas, tahu!” Kikuchi mengipasi diri dengan tangan.

“Kan kalian ada gebetan, beda dariku.” Arai cemberut seraya mengamati keriuhan yang terjadi.

“Ya sudah, deh, kami tinggal, ya,” kata Kikuchi tanpa hati.

“Eeeeeh, kok kalian tega.” Arai akhirnya mengikuti langkah mereka.

Satsuki menoleh lagi ke kanan karena teman-temannya akhirnya berjalan beriringan lagi. Ia hendak melempar senyum, dan bilang, tenang saja: dunia ini tidak kekurangan lelaki, kok. Selalu lebih satu malah.

Namun itu tidak terjadi, tatkala harum pria yang seteduh hujan dan maskulin terhirup olehnya. 

_“Heaven isn’t too far away~!”_

 Ada suara jenaka seseorang yang tengah berlari, melesat melewatinya. Menerjang seseorang, membuat sekelompok pria muda pada mengaduh rusuh, tertawa-tawa gembira beriringan menuju ke kantin. 

Satsuki terpaku di tempat.

Entah gaya macam apa yang menggerakkannya untuk menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Ada terlalu banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Sepasang mata merah Satsuki nyalang mencari-cari, menyusuri seluk-beluk kantin yang disusuki berbagai macam orang. Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja kan yang tadi itu dia—

—tapi kalau memang itu dia, Satsuki mau apa dengannya?

Toh, semua hanya berlangsung sehari saja.

Dia hanya menepati janji untuk membuat Satsuki tertawa dengan ceria, agar tidak lagi terlihat sesedih itu tiap waktu.

“Momoi-Senpai, tunggu apa lagi?” tanya Kirei bingung. 

Satsuki mengemas perasaan yang telah ditimbulkan dalam dirinya di senyuman tipis, yang dibuat bersemi  dengan cantik, dan rasanya dia tidak butuh pandangan siapa pun lagi untuk menilai dirinya cantik atau tidak.

Kini setelah ia berpikir ulang lagi dengan hati yang telah jauh lebih tenang, ternyata Satsuki tidak menyesali semua peristiwa yang terjadi dalam sehari.

Cantik atau tidaknya wanita memang tidak bergantung pada fisik, tapi bergantung pada bagaimana wanita itu sendiri merasakannya.

Satsuki meraih tangan Kirei untuk digandeng dengan bersahabat. Menepuk gemas punggung juniornya yang makin kebingungan. Terkikik geli. “Tidak ada yang kutunggu, kok. Yuk!”

Tepat ketika Satsuki dan teman-temannya menikung ke koridor yang menuju belokan lain ke ruang kantor mereka, seseorang yang tadi bersenandung, berhenti melangkah dan menoleh.

_“What’s wrong, Dude?”_

_“No. It’s just ... have you ever thought just maybe,”_ cengirannya menyurut jadi senyum lembut, _“even an angel isn’t too far way?”_

 

 

<> 

 

Satsuki mengerang panjang tapi dalam hati saja.

“Oi, kau masih mengambek padaku?”

“Kenapa juga aku perlu mengambek padamu, sih?”

“Heh, kalau memang iya, bilang saja, sih. Mukamu makin jelek saja kalau ditekuk begitu.”

Satsuki refleks tertawa geli mendengar hal itu. Mengabaikan suara seseorang terperangah yang amat horror melihat ekspresinya.

Yah, bukan salah Dai-chan juga, sih, membuat Satsuki teringat seseorang yang bilang, _“Iya. Sedang mengambek saja cantik, apalagi kalau lagi tertawa.”_

Aomine pasang jarak aman lima langkah darinya dalam keremangan jalanan menuju rumah mereka. Bahasa tubuhnya berubah tegang, toleh kanan-kiri, jelas-jelas kelihatan mengkhawatirkan Satsuki ketempelan roh gentayangan atau apalah.

“Su-sudahlah, Satsuki. Aku cuma bercanda, kok. Jangan mendadak gila begitu.”

Satsuki menyimpan tangan yang ditautkan di belakang punggung. Bersenandung sendiri, membiarkan Aomine bermain dalam asumsi dan ketakutan sendiri pula. _Mood_ -nya sudah begitu baik hari ini, apalagi setelah bercerita sesorean selepas pulang kerja tadi pada Arai, Kikuchi, bahkan Kirei.

Tentu bagian yang perlu disensor, seperti elusan di kaki atau ciuman (ini paling penting sebenarnya) biarlah tetap jadi privasi.

Ketiganya memekik iri, berkomentar bahwa Satsuki harus mencarinya lagi. Ini Satsuki tidak tanggapi, karena mereka kan tidak tahu bahwa Akio hanya berjanji sehari saja untuk membuatnya tertawa ceria lagi.

Dan omong-omong, Satsuki berusaha menanyakan dalam hati, apa ia senang dijemput lagi oleh Aomine Daiki—walaupun orangnya ogah-ogahan dan semata melakukan karena ayahnya yang minta Aomine menjemput dirinya pulang.

Namun begitu bertatap mata dengan sepasang mata azura yang ditatapnya mungkin telah jutaan kali seumur hidup, Satsuki mendapati hatinya tak lagi semarah malam itu.

Hatinya tak lagi sesakit itu membersitkan memori akan Aomine mencium perempuan lain penuh nafsu tepat di hadapannya. Malah wajahnya memerah, mengingat pria lain yang menciumnya dengan—hhh. Susah untuk diuraikan dalam kata-kata. _Freaking stellar_? Panas? Adiktif? Fantastis, mungkin?

Satsuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yang jelas, satu pria itu berhasil mengacaukan standar Satsuki dalam perkencanan; menaikkannya jadi sebegini tinggi. dan ya, _IYA_ , soal ciuman itu juga—demi meteor negara api!

“Ya sudah, deh.” Aomine terlihat lebih lega tatkala Satsuki menoleh padanya dengan airmuka netral. “Heh, kemarin seharian, kau ke mana, sih?”

Satsuki sedikit menjengit. Sialnya, ia mengerti Aomine sangat paham bahasa tubuhnya pula karena memang mereka telah mengetahui satu sama lain begitu lama. Ia menata airmukanya agar terlihat netral.

“Kenapa memangnya?”

“Aku tanya, kenapa kau balik tanya, sih?” dengus Aomine jengkel. “Kemarin aku butuh cari sepatu basket baru.”

“Oh. Kau kan pasti pilih model dan warna dan ukuran yang itu-itu lagi? Lagian, kukira kau sibuk dengan _temanmu_.” Satsuki membenarkan posisi tas tangannya lebih tinggi di atas bahu. “Aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun, lalu dengan Acchan dan Micchan di Mall Akashi.”

Jenius, Momoi Satsuki. Kau berhasil tidak berbohong, tapi juga tidak mengatakan segalanya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin berbagi satu pengalaman kencan ini saja pada Dai-chan. Seakan-akan hatinya mengkhianati Dai-chan.

Sebentar, kenapa pula ia merasa perlu mengkhianati Aomine Daiki padahal belum tentu Dai-chan merasakan hal yang sama?

Tepi-tepi bibirnya menukik naik. Jadi memang hati ini masih menyimpan satu nama yang sama saja.

“Akashi?” Aomine menguji lagi nama itu, sontak ekspresinya berubah tajam. “Kenapa kau ketemuan dengan Akashi?”

Tentu saja, meski tak pernah ada fakta tertulis, tapi bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou a.k.a mantan kapten mereka zaman Teikou kala berarti antara ada yang sedang bermasalah, ataupun ingin mengajak Akashi bermasalah.

Aomine tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyimpulkan yang kedua, tentu saja. 

“Kangen dengan teman, apa salahnya, sih,” tepis Satsuki geli, “lagipula aku main dengan Kousei-kun juga, kok. Kousei-kun makin pintar dan lucu saja.”

“Oh. Bagaimana kabarnya dia, ha?” tanya Aomine dengan suara yang lebih tenang.

Satsuki mengamati satu lampu berkedap-kedip yang mereka lewati. Mirip dengan cahaya yang pula ada di matanya. “Kabarnya ... baik, tapi juga tidak.”

“Hmm.” Aomine mengembuskan napas panjang. Menerawang pada ujung jalan yang tak kelihatan ujungnya karena diburamkan kegelapan. “Apa sih yang Midorima lakukan.”

Satsuki tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa itu lebih terdengar seperti makian, _apa sih yang aku lakukan_. Menghakimi diri sendiri atas kerja yang tak becus. 

“Dai-chan, yang terjadi waktu itu ... bukan salahmu, oke?” ucap Satsuki lembut.

Aomine tidak menanggapi apa-apa lagi. Hanya hela napasnya yang terdengar lebih berat.

Keheningan mengembang di antara mereka. Tatkala melampaui gerai yang familiar, Satsuki melihat siluet wanita yang ia tahu itu siapa. Mungkin kalau perasaannya, baik sengaja ataupun tidak, dibuat sekacau ini lagi, Aomine butuh pelepasan.

Dan seperti kata teman-temannya, Aomine memang menjaganya dengan baik karena tidak menjadikan ia objek pelepasan apalagi pelampiasan.

Untuk hal itu, terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya, Satsuki berterima kasih. Dia bergegas memacu langkah, tidak perlu lagi membiarkan dirinya melihat Aomine berciuman mesra dengan wanita lain.

“Dai-chan, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Bersenang-senang, gih, sana!” Satsuki melebarkan senyuman dan mengabaikan decitan menyakitkan dalam hati. “Dah!”

“Tunggu, Satsuki—!“

Tapi ia sudah tidak ingin lagi menanti, Satsuki memantapkan hati untuk melangkah pergi.

 

<> 

 

Satsuki dengan handuk membandul rambutnya yang masih basah setelah keramas, membongkar belanjaannya satu demi satu. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat hasil belanjaannya.

Pakaian baru yang perlu dicuci, ia taruh ke keranjang cucian. Mungkin besok pagi buta baru akan ia cuci. Lusanya sudah bisa diseterika.

Pernak-pernik aksesori, Satsuki gabungkan jadi satu di satu brankas. Kecuali bagian ikat pinggang, yang ia lipat dengan rapi dan menaruh di laci.

Satsuki tengah membuka sekotak berisi sepatu kets yang waktu itu dibelikan, menatapnya dengan senyuman, tepat ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ibu masuk ke dalam kamar membawakan teh serta semangkul kecil tomat ceri dan stroberi segar.

“Kau, nih. Kenapa belanja lagi, sih?” tanya ibunya dengan canda, memerhatikan _walk-in closet_ miliknya. “Makin penuh saja isinya nanti.”

“Ya kan sesekali.” Satsuki meletakkan sepatu itu di sampingnya, beralih pada sepasang boots coklat muda untuk dijajarkan dengan rapi di sisi sepatunya yang lain.

“Sebulan sekali, tiap kau gajian,” koreksi ibunya.

“Tapi aku masih bisa selalu menabung, kok.”

“Bagus, Sayang. Itu memang tetap wajib kaulakukan.” Ia menaruh bantal duduk di dekat putrinya, dan memerhatikan anak satu-satunya itu wara-wiri merapikan lemari. “Tumben beli sepatu kayak begini lagi.”

Satsuki tersentak sedikit. Tawanya meluncur dengan agak dipaksakan, sementara ia mengamankan kotak sepatu itu dalam pangkuan. “Sepatu kayak begini nyaman dipakai, bikin ingat masa SMA.”

“Bagus, lah. Jangan sering-sering pakai _high-heels_ , Sayang. Nanti kalau kau terkilir lagi seperti waktu itu, Kaa-san dan Tou-san kan jadi khawatir.” Ibu beranjak mengambil handuk dari rambutnya, mulai mengomel, “ini dikeringkan dengan benar, dong.”

“Tapi _high-heels_ tuh cantik-cantik, Kaa-san,” kilah Satsuki. Entah bagaimana bisa ia telah setua ini, masih saja bermanja-manja pada orang tuanya. “Nanti aku keringkan pakai _hair-dryer_ , kok. Habis selesai beres-beres. Tanggung, nih, tinggal sedikit lagi.” 

“Jangan keseringan mengeringkan rambut pakai _hair-dryer_ , tidak sehat.”

Entah dari mana dasarnya nasihat ini datang, Satsuki mengiyakan saja dengan anggukan. Membiarkan ibu bangkit ke belakangnya, menyampirkan handuk ke punggung dan bahu, lalu menggerai rambut kusut masih lembapnya. Mengambil sisir, mulai menyisiri pelan-pelan.

“Rambutmu makin panjang saja, ya. Tidak mau potong?”

“Nanti saja kalau sudah melewati pinggang.”

“Biar lucu kalau dipotong pendek. Jadi kamu kelihatan imut lagi.”

“Duuuh, Kaa-san,” Satsuki berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya mengabsen celana rumah, mencubiti pipi sendiri, “aku tidak semuda itu lagi untuk imut-imutan.”

“Ya, coba daripada Kaa-san?” ibunya menepuk-nepuk lembut pipinya. “Tapi mungkin tidak usah saja, ya. Soalnya, kata Monako—tetangga depan rumah kita—san, wanita menyimpan cinta di rambutnya. Nanti kalau sudah patah hati, mereka potong rambut.”

Satsuki tersedak sesaat. “A-apa hubungan patah hati dengan potong rambut?”

“Mungkin buang sial?” kikik ibunya geli.

“Pokoknya kalau nanti aku potong rambut, itu karena sudah kepanjangan, ya. Bukan patah hati.” Satsuki melipat celana di gantungan dan menaruhnya satu per satu agar bisa digantung bersamaan.

Ibunya ikut tertawa, mengomentari hal-hal semacam itu memang ada-ada saja. Dilanjutkan dengan seperti yang telah Satsuki dengar berulang kali, betapa cantik rambutnya; selalu mengingatkan orang tua keluarga Momoi pada musim semi pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Kejadiannya seperti sinetron. Dulu kala ayahnya adalah pengantar surat dengan sepeda, dan ibunya tengah menonton hanami seorang diri, nyaris tertabrak sepeda karena tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan benar disebabkan badai guguran bunga sakura.

Karena terluka, ayahnya memutuskan membonceng ibunya untuk ikut mengantar surat dulu, barulah mengantar ke klinik, dan diantarkan lagi sampai rumah. Berhubung ibu dulu adalah seorang perawat dari rumah sakit, mau tidak mau ayah merasa bertanggung jawab dan mengantar-jemput tiap waktu.

Dari situlah kisah mereka bermula.

“Dorama sekali,” komentar Satsuki entah untuk keberapa ribu kalinya.

“Oh, percayalah, Sayang, kisah cinta Yuujin Azusa yang dikhianati Cherry McLambeurge lebih seru!” ibunya sudah dalam mode fangirling vokalis sekaligus gitaris favorit sang ayah, “Masa Tou-san-mu bilang Yuujin lebih pantas sama Cherry? Dasar, dia tidak pernah menonton drama Yuujin dan Sissy, sih. Tidak mau mengakui bahwa mereka sudah _canon_!”

Nah, Sissy Lonella atau akrab dipanggil Cheesy, adalah ballerina yang lebih dikenal sebagai aktris wanita berdarah campuran yang merupakan teman dekat Blue Jin(s). 

Aktris papan atas yang kelasnya jauh di atas mereka semua, rumor mengatakan ia berdarah biru dan bangsawan. Namun ibunya yang penggemar berat mengemukakan bahwa Cheesy itu benar-benar baik luar dalam.

Sissy Lonella yang digadang-gadang publik untuk jadi pengantin Shuujin Azuka. Ternyata realita tak berkehendak demikian.

Dulu saat masih punya banyak waktu, Satsuki akan suka menonton drama yang dimainkan oleh Cheesy. Apalagi kalau sudah ada adegan menari ballet, cantiknya bukan main.

Siapa sih wanita tidak iri dengan kaki dan lengan jenjang, yang kalau melompat dengan segalanya terentang lebih cantik daripada ketika angsa mengepakkan sayap?

“Yumejin-sama sipit sih, tapi cocok kan dengan Cheesy-sama. Perbaikan keturunan! Putra pertama mereka tampaaaan sekali! Dan Cheesy-sama baru melahirkan anak kedua, perempuan. Cantik sekali, kulihat di medsosnya.” Ibunya sampai berhenti menyisiri rambut merah muda.

“Sudah, ah!” pekik Satsuki di sela kikiknya. “Awas, nih, habis ini pasti bilang ingin cucu!”

“Bagaimana, ya ... Kaa-san tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu.” Ibu menyangga pipi dengan tangan, wajah berubah mendamba.

“Aku juga mau.” Satsuki mengikuti pose ibunya, persis sekali. Bagai pinang dibelah dua. “Tiap lihat Kousei-kun, aku selalu terpikir begitu, kok.”

“Nah, kamu ... ada calon, tidak? Kenapa lama sekali sih dengan Daiki-kun? Sudah kenal dari kecil juga,” Ibunya berpura merajuk, dia menepukkan tangan seakan mendadak ada lampu bohlam menyala.

“Ta-tanya Dai-chan, dong ... masa tanya padaku.” _Kan bukan aku yang tidak mau,_ gerutu Satsuki yang cuma dalam hati.

Sebentar.

Kenapa rasanya ia merasa berat untuk _mau_?

 _Mau_ menikah dengan Dai-chan?

“Mau Kaa-san minta Tou-san tanyakan pada orang tuanya?” Ibu menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

“Ja-jangan!” Satsuki asing dengan kepanikan dalam dirinya. Biasanya ia akan bilang terserah saja, atau menyergah tidak usah, tapi tidak pernah sepanik ini.

“Kasihan Dai-chan. Ma-maksudku, dia kan masih serius dengan karirnya sebagai polisi ... lagipula, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Dan bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau?”

Satsuki menelan ludah tatkala Ibu mengarahkan sepasang mata merah yang identik dengannya, memerhatikannya dengan saksama. Ia pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan kotak sepatu, menjajarkannya secepat dan serapi yang bisa ia lakukan.

“Benar juga, sih.” Ibu mendesah panjang dengan pengertian, yang sekerjap lenyap berubah jadi senyuman menggoda dan cubitan manis di pinggul putrinya.

“Atau kamunya yang ada calon lain?”

Sayang pipi mengkhianati hati, di mana ia berubah warna begitu saja. Tapi mungkin pipi pun tak bersalah, ini karena degupan jantungnya yang mendadak meliar tanpa sebab.

 “Tidak, kok.” Satsuki menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, lalu kenapa hatinya merasa miris sekali melakukan hal ini, ia sukar untuk memahami diri sendiri.

“Yakin?” Ibu meloloskan tawa geli, menyadari reaksi putrinya yang tidak biasa. “Terus yang kemarin malam mengantarmu pulang ... siapa lagi namanya, ah, Taka-taka siapa itu.”

“Takahata Akio-kun.”

“Tuh, menjawab namanya saja cepat sekali.”

“Uuuh. Kaa-san apaan, sih.” Satsuki mengelak dari rengkuhan ibunya yang hendak memeluknya dengan gemas.

“Dia manis, lo.” Ibunya menggoda lagi. Merendahkan volume suara, “kemarin, kau kencan sama dia, ya? _Ya, ‘kan?_ ”

Satsuki tertusuk entah di mana dalam hatinya. Mungkin memang intuisi tajamnya turun dari sang Ibu. Ia mengatup mulut lebih rapat, dan memilih memakaikan baju pada gantungan dengan cepat.

“Kamu takut Kaa-san nanti cerita pada Tou-san, hm?” gumam ibunya, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. “Tou-san belum pulang kerja, kok. Kaa-san tidak akan cerita padanya, oke?”

Satsuki masih bungkam beribu kata. Dia ingin sekali bercerita, tapi tak ada jaminan Ibu takkan cerita pada Ayah. Bagaimanapunnya dia disayang, tetap saja ia tahu, akan selalu ada satu tempat yang tidak bisa ditandingi Satsuki di hati sang Ibu yang memang hanya untuk ayahnya.

Menata sepatu kets baru itu di rak-rak lemari sepatunya, tatapan Satsuki terhenti pada plastik kecil yang tercecer dekat kaki. Begitu ia menjatuhkan isinya, matanya membulat. Salep lecet dan plester luka.

Sekalipun Satsuki telah berbohong bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Akio tetap tahu bahwa ia tengah terluka. Tetap menghampirinya. Di dunia ini, mana lagi ada orang yang mau merepotkan diri melakukan hal itu?

Ini  mengingatkan Satsuki pada perkataannya tentang bersikap apatis pada segala sesuatu. Dasar tukang tohok, senyum merambati bibir Satsuki. Coba saja orang seperti dia maupun Akashi Seijuurou, lebih banyak ada di dunia ini.

Namun mungkin karena itulah Tuhan tidak menurunkan banyak-banyak orang semacam ini. Karena nanti kalau kebanyakan, manusia lain malah pada jadi malas dan bergantung pada orang-orang pekerja keras seperti mereka. Bukannya ikut bekerja keras untuk membangun lingkungan mereka jadi lebih baik lagi.

Mereka hanya akan mengandalkan orang lain.

“Satsuki?”

“Dia orangnya bawel sekali. Kelebihan energi.”

“Masa? Kelihatannya kalem begitu.”

“Um-hm. Orangnya kritis sekali sampai sering bikin orang panas hati.”

“Menyebalkan, dong?” 

Satsuki menyimpan kedua benda itu ke wadah dompet P3K mungil yang selalu tersedia di dalam tas kerjanya.

“Iya, sangat. Itu karena dia cerdas sekali, sih. Mungkin hampir menyamai Akashi-kun, tapi dia nih lebih ke jenis yang ceria, lah. Mana dia tuh kekanakan, pemimpi besar, dan frontal kalau sudah tidak suka sesuatu,” tawanya tergugah sedemikian lembut, Satsuki memeluk lutut dan menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin.

 

“ _Iya. Sedang mengambek saja cantik, apalagi kalau lagi tertawa.”_

 

“Walaupun tidak selalu berbuat apalagi berkata baik, tapi dia baik hati, Kaa-san.”

Ibunya pun turut tersenyum, kemudian merangkulnya dengan penuh kasih. “Kalau kamu suka padanya, kenalkan pada kami nanti, ya?”

Satsuki menggeleng singkat. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam. “Tidak, kebetulan saja kami kencan. Dan lagi, dia kemarin hanya menolongku. Cuma sehari, kok.”

“Yakin tidak mau coba jalan dengan dia dulu? Ini bukan karena reaksi keras Tou-san kemarin, ‘kan?” tanya ibunya cemas.

Satsuki memeluk lututnya lebih erat. Membiarkan rambutnya terurai di sekitar badan, separuh menutupi wajah. Ibu menyingkirkannya dengan manis ke samping, agar wajah Satsuki terlihat lagi.

“Kamu tahu sendiri, Tou-san kan sayang sekali sama kamu, jadi dia merasa mungkin cuma Daiki-kun yang bisa menjagamu—karena itu selalu Daiki-kun lakukan dari kecil.”

“Itu iya juga ... cuma,” Satsuki menyatukan kedua lengan dalam tautan untuk direntangkan, beranjak berdiri dengan senyum terukir manis di wajahnya.

“Cuma?”

“Takahata-kun terlalu baik, Kaa-san. Rasanya tidak nyata,” Satsuki berakting mengeluh lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata, “kasihan ah kalau denganku, yang masak saja tidak bisa.” 

Satsuki pun memilih untuk turun ke lantai bawah, mendengar seruan tadaima ayahnya yang baru pulang.

Toh, yang paling penting saat ini, dia masih punya kedua orang tua untuk selalu  disayang.

 

<> 

 

Satsuki tengah berwajah kusut siang itu. Harusnya dia bisa beristirahat lalu menyantap salad, tapi semua itu batal karena Shimazu merengek. Iya, merengek, memohon, memelas, agar Satsuki bisa membantunya dengan pekerjaan dadakan.

Sebenarnya tidak dadakan juga, sih. Wajar saja di tiap hari Rabu, mereka selalu menerima laporan dari Manajemen Kereta, tentang siklus pertukaran kereta.

Mana kereta yang akan dihentikan, agar dapat diurus _maintenance_ kereta oleh Divisi Teknisi, dan digantikan dengan kereta lain yang sudah siap pakai pasca melewati _maintenance_ dan uji kelayakan jalan.

Sayangnya tadi pagi, terjadi kekacauan. Mereka mendapatkan laporan satu kereta di jalur utama, komuter salah satu lajur Shinjuku, mengadat tiba-tiba.

Dari bawah kereta mendadak keluar asap, dan takut terjadi sesuatu, petugas di dalam memandu mereka untuk bergegas keluar.

Beruntung pantat gerbong kereta masih berada di stasiun, jadi penumpang bisa dialihkan ke kereta berikutnya.

Walaupun masinisnya mengaku gugup setengah mati memindahkan kereta ke lajur untuk kereta yang belum atau siap pakai. Yang penting tidak menghalangi kedatangan kereta berikutnya.

Satu kereta terpampat geraknya, pengalihan penumpang menimbulkan ledakan penumpang di kereta berikutnya. Desakan dan sedikit kekacauan.

Belum lagi telepon di kantor mereka yang tidak henti berdering, menanyakan apa yang terjadi, kegelisahan karena pengalaman, dan mereka sibuk merunutkan simpang-siur informasi.

Kekacauan itu berhasil mereka redakan dengan kesigapan. Mereka dapat laporan lanjutan, bahwa asap kereta sudah punah, dan sudah baik-baik saja dipakai lagi.

Karena itulah, kepala Divisi Humas menegaskan permintaannya agar kereta segera dioperasikan lagi daripada menimbulkan kekacauan di jam pulang yang padat penumpang.

Sayang, Masinis menolak permintaan itu, begitu laporan yang Satsuki dapatkan dari Kikuchi. Ini karena katanya ada masalah teknis lebih serius daripada hal itu saja. 

 

 

Informasi tumpang-tindih itu membuat kepala Divisi Humas dan Humaniora marah, membentak Divisi Teknisi yang tidak becus dengan pekerjaan, juga harusnya itu bisa diselesaikan. Menyergah akan berapa kerugian yang mereka timbulkan.

Informasi lain lagi mengumbarkan, bahwa Divisi Teknik telah mengklaim bahwa kereta bermasalah itu baik-baik saja.

Belum lagi bos mereka. Divisi Manajemen Humas, sebenarnya meminta pada Shimazu untuk mengkroscek sendiri informasi mana yang benar. Namun Shimazu, yang mungkin lebih condong karena malas gerak, berkata bahwa ia tak mampu.

Tentu bos mereka mengilah tak mau tahu.

Shimazu sudah minta memelas pada yang lain, tapi semua juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang berkali lipat bebannya.

Terpaksa ia meminta yang lebih longgar, katanya, Satsuki diminta ke sana mengecek sendiri. Sementara ia mengecek kebenaran berita yang diketahui Divisi Humas dan Humaniora lebih dulu.

Satsuki menyeret Kirei, satu-satunya junior malang yang mau digeret olehnya untuk menemani ke stasiun. Menyeberang tiap lajur satu per satu, untuk tiba ke ujung jalur paling pojok, pada kereta yang bermasalah itu.

Nozomi terlihat berkilau di bawah timpaan terik matahari. Siapa sangka dia akan mogok dan mengacaukan tatanan kehidupan manusia dengan tak karuan? Tak ada tampang-tampang rongsok sama sekali.

Kedua wanita itu menghalau matahari dengan menudungi wajah pakai tangan. Mempercepat langkah, turun dari undakan tangga, saling pegang dengan hati-hati menginjaki bebatuan dan rel kereta.

“Kami dari Divisi Manajemen Humas,” Satsuki mengangkat tanda pengenalnya pada sekelompok orang berseragam biru abu-abu yang gaduh di sekitar muka kereta, “kami butuh informasi apa kereta ini bisa dipakai untuk sore ini juga atau tidak. Konfirmasi kalian ditunggu oleh Divisi Humas dan Humaniora.”

“Oh, sial,” umpat satu pria mengetahui siapa mereka, “kami juga belum tahu.”

“Apa maksud Anda belum tahu?” tanya Kirei tidak mengerti.

Seseorang menyahut, “Harus dibawa dulu ke _Japan Railway_ , supaya bisa diperiksa menyeluruh.”

“Jadi belum bisa dipakai?” tanya Satsuki lagi, berusaha tidak terdengar marah karena ia kesal sekali harus panas-panasan seperti ini. “Apa yang kalian lakukan dari tadi pagi, sampai sekarang ini, kalau malah diam saja dan bukannya membenarkan kerusakan?”

“Kami sudah mengecek, tapi tiap kali mesin dinyalakan, tidak berapa lama ada asap mengepul. Ada bau hangus. Bukan kami yang menyatakan tidak mau jalan,” desis si pria pertama risih, “tapi masinis itu sendiri.”

Kirei mengedarkan pandangan. “Mana masinisnya?”

Mereka membimbing kedua wanita itu mendekat ke dekat kepala kereta. Ada seseorang berseragam gelap, nyaris sebelas-dua belas dengan pilot, tapi identitas yang berbeda.

Kini ganti Kirei yang memperkenalkan identitas mereka. Masinis itu menyalami kedua wanita yang datang bergantian.

“Kenapa tidak Anda jalankan? Divisi Teknik sudah bilang oke!” Kirei berujar, setengah gemas.

“Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, bukan saya saja yang mesti bertanggung jawab,” Masinis itu bersikeras, “saya tidak akan membahayakan penumpang hanya karena tergesa-gesa membenarkan transportasi ini. Masa tidak ada kereta lain yang siap pakai?”

“Apa Anda pikir menurunkan izin untuk ganti kereta berikutnya itu mudah?” tanya Satsuki tenang.

“Dan lagi kami butuh tahu status kereta ini sekarang juga untuk dilaporkan.” Kirei menekan punggung tangan ke pipi yang panas bukan main.

“Apa yang rusak, sebenarnya?” tanya Satsuki, memerhatikan beberapa ban depan gerbong kepala kereta telah dilepas, alat-alat semacam dongkrak dan perkakas lainnya berserakan di sekitar.

“Saya juga tidak tahu.” Masinis itu menghela napas panjang. “Termometer kereta menunjukkan suhu normal, tapi saya tahu ada yang panas. Entah apa.”

“Dinginkan saja,” cetus Kirei. Oh, Tuhan, sumpah dia masih manusia biasa yang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal kereta.

“Kan kita harus tahu penyebabnya apa dulu. Tapi, semoga bisa selesai cepat,” Masinis itu membuka topi dan mengelap cucuran peluhnya, “ini ada yang mau bantu, untungnya. Bukan teknisi resmi, sih—“

“Ojii-san! Tolong!”

Masinis itu melongok ke bawah pada seorang teknisi yang bergelung di kolong. “Kenapa, Nak?”

“Itu, telpon temanku.” Sebuah tangan belepotan debu keluar dari kolong. “Yang mengerti tuh dia, biar aku konsultasi padanya dulu.”

Si Masinis beringsut mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan dari bawah, melihat layar menampilkan deretan nama dan nomor telpon. “Siapa namanya?”

“Furihata Kouki! Dia teknisi kereta terpercaya, percaya padaku!”

Serta-merta sepasang mata Satsuki melebar. Sesaat benar-benar berdebar.

Dia tergesa melampaui masinis, Kirei, dan beberapa pria teknisi yang berdecak sebal, bergegas mendekat pada sejumput rambut hitam yang menyembul di kolong kereta.

“Sekalian, tolong ambilkan obeng kembang nomor lima dan kunci Inggris!” seruan itu sekarang terdengar familiar.

Satsuki masih tahu kedua benda itu. Dia mengambilnya dari benda yang berserakan di ruangan kerja masinis, menemukan jaket familiar yang baru beberapa malam lalu dipakaikan padanya. Melesat cepat, berlutut dekat kepala itu untuk menyerahkan benda yang diminta.

“Mau aku telponkan, Furin?”

“Ha—aduh!”

Satsuki terkikik geli, masih memegangi kedua benda yang diminta. Bagaimana tidak tertawa, seseorang yang pakai kaus abu-abu telah lusuh itu, tengah berbaring di kolong, mendongak padanya. Saking syok melihat dirinya, sampai mengangkat kepala dan dahi membentur badan mesin.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Takahata-kun?” Satsuki mengulurkan tangan ke dalam kolong kereta, menyentuh dahi yang dibenturkan pemiliknya ke atas.

Ada gumaman _fvck_ dan lain-lain yang membuat Satsuki menepuk lagi dahinya memperingatkan, “ _Language_!”

“ _English_!” desis Akio lagi. Dia merebahkan kepala, ternganga memandangi Satsuki dari secarik sela dan cahaya yang ada. Ya, Satsuki terlihat bercahaya karena berlatar hari yang cerah. “Kenapa kau ada di sini?”

“Itu nanti saja, deh,” tepis Satsuki cepat, “kutelponkan Furin, ya? Ini kenapa keretanya bermasalah?”

“Belum tahu.” Akio merebahkan badan. Perlahan senyum leganya mengembang. “Mmm. Tolong, ya.”

Tangan mereka bertemu, Satsuki tidak mengeluhkan ketika ia menarik tangan, kotor yang mungkin dari tadi Akio telah bergulat berjam-jam dengan semua itu. Cepat mengusapkan ke rok yang untung saja hari ini berwarna hitam.

“Sudah?” tanya Satsuki lagi.

Kirei mengangguk, meski agak bingung bolak-balik menatapi antara si teknisi dan seniornya. Ia menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali pada Satsuki.

 _“..._ Bud _, astaga, jangan lagi—“_

Usai mendengar nada tunggu berubah jadi suara sapa yang familiar, Satsuki segera menyela, “Furin?”

 _“... ha._ Bud, _kau bercanda apa lagi ini?”_

Jeda.

“Furin, masa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?! Takahata-kun butuh bantuanmu! Tidak bercanda, kok.” Satsuki mendekat lagi ke kolong kereta lalu berlutut. “Kuberikan nih ya _handphone_ kembali padanya.”

“Sebentar, Momoi-san,” tahan Akio yang masih mendongak padanya, “tolong _loud-speaker_ saja. Biar aku sekalian kerja. Tolong dipegang, ya.”

“Oke.” Satsuki menekan ikon pengeras dan gelombang suara itu. “Halo, halo, Furin?”

 _“_ BUD _, APA-APAAN INI?!”_ jeritan Furihata menggelegar dari seberang sambungan. _“Kenapa Momoi-san bisa ada denganmu, hah?!”_

“Nanti sajalah itu kagetmu, _Bud_. Serius, coba kauterima tawaran kerja, aku tidak mesti melakukan ini,” tukas Akio dengan suara keras.

 _“Berhenti menyuruhku kerja. Kau juga, padahal masih kaya,”_ nada Furihata berubah merajuk, _“cepat katakan kenapa Takahata Akio-sama butuh bantuan rakyat jelata seperti Furihata Kouki!”_

“ _Okay, Buddy_!”

Satsuki mengulum senyum mendengar interaksi sepasang sahabat ini. Berlutut, mendekatkan badan ponsel ke dekat kepala Akio yang cekatan dengan segala badan mesin yang Satsuki tidak tahu itu apa.

Akio menjelaskan secara singkat yang terjadi pada kereta, sebatas yang telah ia periksa dan juga yang Masinis kemukakan.

Tidak satu pun istilahnya Satsuki mengerti sama sekali. Terdengar serumit nama-nama bumbu dapur.

“Bagian sini saja yang terjadi perubahan Entropi ekstrim,” Akio mengetuk satu bagian yang tengah ia berusaha buka dibantu satu mekanika lain—walaupun Satsuki heran bagaimana bisa Furihata tahu bagian mana kalau tidak bisa melihatnya.

 _“Hmmm ... anomali entropi. Tapi harusnya tidak,”_ ujar Furihata tenang.

“Kenapa tidak?” tanya Akio, membuang napas panjang. “Karena kalor mengalir secara spontan dari benda bersuhu tinggi ke benda bersuhu rendah, dan tidak mengalir secara spontan dalam arah kebalikannya?”

 _“Masih ingat saja sih kau sama Hukum II Termodinamika. Iya, itu maksudku. Tapi dalam bagian itu—kalau di Nozomi mungkin sedikit di pojok sebelah kanan atas, ada_ machine _-_ cooler _, Akio,”_   sergah Furihata lagi.

Akio mengode mekanika itu untuk memerhatikan bagian lain, sementara ia mulai mencari untuk mengutak-atik pendingin mesin yang sahabatnya maksud.

 _“Mesin tidak harusnya_ over-work _pagi-pagi, apalagi ini bukan musim panas.”_

“Efek globalisasi, Bud?” tanya Akio sambil tertawa.

Furihata mengerang, _“Tetap sajaaa,_ cooler _itu prinsipnya kayak kulkas. Aliran kalor di suhu rendah dari_ cooler _ke  suhu panas dari mesin di sekitarnya itu dengan melakukan usaha pada sistem, tidak mungkin menyalahi hukum Termodinamika II.”_

“Berarti memang _cooler_ -nya _error_ atau disfungsi?” prediksi Akio.

_“Bisa jadi. Tapi sebelum itu dibuka, itu coba tanya mekanikanya, koefisien daya guna-nya si kereta berapa, efisiensi mesin ɳ, sama efisiensi siklus Carnot-nya.”_

Satsuki jongkok sampai pegal, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di atas rel. Mendengarkan ocehan tentang pemuaian dan pemampatan isotermal serta adiabatik, reservoir suhu rendah atau tinggi, kemudian, koefisien daya guna jangkauan berjumlah dua—yang langsung mengulik kepanikan Furihata, “ _Bud, that cooler is definitely in a bad condition_!”—dan  masih panjang lagi.

“Senpai, sudah belum?” tanya Kirei letih. Gadis itu duduk di ujung pintu masinis dekat dirinya.

Satsuki menggeleng. Ia mengganti tangannya yang pegal jadi tangan kanan. Ocehan dua orang itu makin seru saja.

“Oke, ini gerigi di sini pada gosong, _Bud_! Kayaknya benar, ada yang ganjal.”

_“Coba cari apa yang ganjal! Copot saja dulu!”_

“Sudah, ini dibantu Hori-san. Ini aku lagi korek-korek apa yang— _GOSH!_ ”

_“What-what-what?!”_

_“THERE’S THAT THING, BURNED INSIDE THIS COOLER!”_

_“What’s that?! That thing ... oh! Really?! How can such a thing inside a cooler—”_

_“How could I know?! You know I hate them!”_

_“Oh, yes. I know you always hate—wait, them? Is it really that many?”_

_“I think it’s more than one. Haah. You should be the one who repair this instead of me,”_ keluh Akio yang menghela napas dengan kasar, bergidik ngeri, mengumpati lagi entah benda apa yang mengganjal. “Mereka bikin gerigi tidak bergerak dan menutupi AC, jadi _cooler_ tidak jalan, itu masalahnya kurasa.”

 _“Gosh. It’s horrible. And they said they’ve got nothing?”_ tukas Furihata dengan nada sinis.

Akio berdecak. _“Bud, please just work here.”_

 _“Later, Bud. Later. You can do it too, anyway, where’s that person back days ago said he wanted to do something for his country?”_ Furihata tertawa lepas.

 _“It’s about hyperloop train and not to repair Nozomi,”_ protes Akio lagi. _“And I’m freaking do it right now, and I bet you are lazing around while I’m cleaning this damn creatures.”_

 _“Oh, yes, good!”_ Furihata terbahak ceria, _“with ice lemon tea in my hands!”_

_“Damn.”_

_“Do your work, Bud.”_

_“I am! I’ll got you later, remember that.”_

_“Oow, so scary!”_

Diam-diam raut wajahnya melembut. Dasar lelaki. Mau bicara soal basket atau apa saja, kalau sudah senang, pasti seru sekali.

_“Coba tanya Momoi-san, apa kereta ini lewat daerah tempat sampah atau tidak pernah dibersihkan, atau bagaimana.”_

“Nanti kutanya.”

Tidak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi, tepat ketika Satsuki mulai menyeka keringat yang berbutir menyembul di lapisan bedaknya, Akio beringsut keluar dengan wajah lusuh bukan main. Ada serpihan gosong entah apa di tubuhnya, dan wajah sampai lengan kotor bukan main.

Satsuki ikut berdiri. Bernapas lega karena sepertinya sudah selesai.

“Ojii-san, keretanya bisa dipakai kok sejam-dua jam lagi.” Akio tersenyum lebar meskipun mukanya kucel dan pakaiannya kumal minta apun.

Masinis berwajah cerah, membungkukkan badan yang Akio tolak. “Terima kasih, Takahata-san.”

“Bilang itu pada Hori-san yang masih di bawah sana, membersihkan semuanya, Ojii-san.”

Akio berpamitan pada teknisi bernama Hori yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya, pun menghampiri para teknisi yang lain, memberitahukan bahwa mereka tinggal memasang ulang rangka yang ia bongkar. Nyengir-nyengir saja karena dimisuhi, _sudah buka-buka sembarangan, terus kami suruh membereskan sisa berantakannya? Kenapa tidak sekalian dibereskan saja, sih?_

Satsuki masih memegangi ponsel, beralih pada Kirei yang telah berdiri dan menanti. “Keretanya bisa dipakai maksimal dua jam lagi, laporkan sekarang juga.”

Kirei mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri. Polos sekali ia langsung pergi tanpa menanti senior-nya untuk ikut serta kembali ke kantor. Mungkin efek kepanasan cukup lama, membuatnya memprioritaskan agar cepat bersua AC lagi daripada tetap di sana.

“Tolong?”

Satsuki menoleh pada Akio yang telah menghampirinya lagi. Ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sekarang juga. Kemana perginya sosok pria memesona dan amat bergaya yang di hari Minggu kencan dengannya? 

Akio menunjuk ponsel, lalu ke telinga kanannya.

Satsuki mengangguk. Mendekat pada Akio, mematikan _mode speaker_ , dan menempelkan badan ponsel ke telinga Akio karena tidak mungkin dipegang dengan tangan serta lengan sekotor itu.

 _“Kelar,_ Bud _?”_ tanya Furihata jenaka.

Akio mendengus sebal. “Sumpah demi Blaise Pascal dan Archimedes, aku tinggal begitu kelar.  Toh, kan, teknisi lainnya tinggal pasang-pasang.”

 _“Ya, kalau masalahnya bukan kecoa, kau mungkin bakal tetap jabani sampai akhir, ya,”_ Furihata tertawa lagi tanpa henti di seberang telpon _, “makanya, coba kalau kau tidak suka repot, tidak bakal ketemu kecoa kan jadinya.”_

“Ya kan saat aku menawarkan bantuan, mana kepikiran. Bisa-bisanya ada kecoa sialan di sana. Badan mesinnya saja tertutup rapat begitu, tidak masuk akal!” protes Akio lagi.

 _“Badan mereka tuh kecil,_ Bud _. Mereka bukan titan.”_ Furihata tergelak-gelak.

“Karena itu aku selalu bilang sama kau, virus lebih bahaya daripada bakteri. Karena mereka mikroskopis.”  Akio akhirnya mengamburkan tawa juga.

Satsuki memegangi ponsel di sana dan belum berkata apa-apa. Inginnya sih protes, pegal tahu disuruh memegangi telepon melulu. Tapi seterang ini di bawah matahari, ia  jadi memerhatikan fitur samping wajah Akio.

Pria ini bermandikan peluh. Sampai kausnya basah semua dan melekati badan, agak transparan. Sepasang mata merah menekuni aliran peluh yang meleleh dari pelipis, ke dagu, merambati leher jenjang, turun ke selangka menonjol, atau luruh di bahu yang bidang dan liat.

Satsuki mengulum mulut. Salah tingkah sendirian menyadari pikirannya mulai kosong. Nah, sepertinya dia baru merasa kepanasan sekarang.

Ayolah, kayak tidak pernah saja melihat lelaki seperti itu. Telah berapa kali sih Satsuki melihat para pemuda dalam kondisi yang sama saat bermain basket?

“Terima kasih. Maaf, aku jadi menyusahkanmu,” kata Akio, mengempaskan Satsuki ke dunia nyata bahwa ada banyak mata bisa mengawasi mereka.

“Tidak, kok. Terima kasih sudah membenarkan ... uh, kereta?” Satsuki memiringkan kepala, mengacungkan ponsel. “Ini kutaruh mana?”

Akio mengerjap-kerjapkan mata karena kelilipan keringat sendiri. Dia memutar badan, berjalan ke dekat sekat masinis, mengambil jaket hitam—pintar mengakali jaket hitam itu melapisi kemeja putihnya—dari sana.

“Taruh kantung jaketku, sini,” Akio menyerahkannya pada Satsuki yang bergegas menyimpankan ke sana, “sekalian tadi, Furi tanya. Kereta ini apa melewati daerah bersampah, atau ditaruh dekat tong sampah, atau bagaimana?”

“Karena ada kecoa di mesinnya?” tanya Satsuki, setengah tidak percaya. “Nanti kucari tahu.”

Mereka membalas sapaan dan berpamitan pada para teknisi kereta yang masih ada di sana. Berjalan hendak naik lagi ke stasiun, sampai Satsuki tersadar sesuatu.

“Uh, ini jam penumpang. Kau tidak apa-apa seperti ...” Satsuki menatapinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, “ini?”

Akio mendesah berat. “Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dong. Aku perlu ke kamar mandi juga buat cuci tangan dan muka.”  

“Jangan.”

Akio mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. “Ah?”

Satsuki menggeleng kemudian menuturkan, “Habis panas-panasan kayak tadi jangan cuci muka atau tangan atau apa pun dulu, biar _cooling down_. Buruk malahan kalau langsung kaubilas.”

“Oh. Itu sih aku tahu, kok.” Akio terkekeh. Menatapnya lunak. “Tapi kan aku tetap butuh ke kamar mandi.”

Satsuki mengintip ke atas pada situasi stasiun. Jam makan siang seperti ini, tetap ramai tapi tidak seramai jam-jam berangkat atau pulang kerja. Dia menoleh lagi, ingin bilang lebih baik Akio menunggu saja di sini, tapi mungkin ini _timing_ yang keliru.

Akio tengah memunggunginya, menarik lepas kaus abu-abu lusuh nan hina itu dari tubuhnya, sehingga Satsuki kedapatan pemandangan penuh geliat otot lengan maskulin, dan bagian punggungnya yang liat nan kuat berlelehan peluh— _iya_ , yang seksi bukan main.

(oke, ini mungkin _timing_ yang tepat.)

 _Oke_. Itu kalah dari para olahragawan. Tapi mungkin kristal-kristal garam keringat jadi membuat lapisan kulit terlihat lebih berkilauan?

Atau ada feromon?

Efek hormon?

Benak Satsuki sejenak korslet di tempat. Gagal menemukan kewarasan dirinya sendiri. Kalah untuk tidak menggigit bibir. Setidaknya masih mampu meredam letupan hasrat menambat jemari ke sana, menelusuri denyut kulit hangat yang tampak mirip bara dan semenggoda dosa.

Akio memakai kaus itu untuk membersihkan kedua lengan dan tangan, lalu badan dari keringat-keringat nakal yang mencicipi tiap inci kulitnya. Mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam saku celana dan membersihkan wajah sebisanya, barulah ia menyatukan semua kotor itu jadi satu, dan memakai jaket saja sebagai pakaian luar.

Akio membalik lagi. Tampak kaget mendapati Satsuki masih setia berdiri di belakangnya. Berubah jadi sedikit kikuk karena masih ada Satsuki di sana.

“Oh, maaf. Kukira kau sudah duluan.”

Kenapa perlu minta maaf?

Satsuki malah ingin berterima kasih—

—tapi untuk apa?

Untuk memakai jaket di luaran tanpa kemeja dipakai, dan itu perut bersekat-sekat khas adam yang terpahat sempurna jadi bisa ia lihat?

Satsuki terpesona—oke, sedikit karena perut mungkin pula dadanya—dengan kalung sebiru bumi, atau seberwarna galaksi, yang menggantung di leher Akio.

“Kalungmu bagus.”

Akio mengerjapkan mata. Menengok ke bawah, dan memungut bandul biru kalungnya. “Ini hadiah ulang tahunku, dulu dari orang tuaku yang sekarang.”

Satsuki lupa kendali diri, cepat-cepat membenahi kewarasan diri dengan menanggapi, “Jadi kau nih termasuk di tim sponsor Maglev dari Elon Musk, yang kantornya dekat Divisi Humas dan Humaniora?”

Akio terkekeh, membenahi buntalan pakaian kotornya dalam satu tangan. Tangan lain merapatkan jaket—yang Satsuki tidak sadar ia menyayangkannya.  “Aku tidak bilang, ya?”

Satsuki menggeleng lagi.

Akio meredakan tawa, menatap Satsuki dalam penampilan kantoran lekat. “Kau tidak kaget, kayaknya.”

Satsuki merelakan ketegangan yang terbangun barusan dalam embusan panjang. “Yah, kan aku dapat informasi tentang sponsor Maglev itu juga. Dan berhubung yang kerja sama Elon Musk itu kau, tidak mengejutkan—harusnya.”

“Hari Senin, saat ke kantin, aku sempat lihat kau,” tatapan mereka bertemu dan Satsuki tidak tahu harus apa dengan detak mulai tak normal jantungnya, “ternyata benar, ya.”

Satsuki mengerucut mulut. “Kenapa tidak menyapa?”

“Bukan tidak mau, cuma kan kau keluar kantin terus belok tidak tahu kemana, akunya baru mau masuk sama teman-teman buat makan.” 

Akio melepaskan tautan pandang mereka lebih dulu.

“Aku coba mencarimu lagi, tapi tidak bertemu kau lagi. Aku tanya teman-temanku, malah pada tidak tahu kau siapa. Ya wajar, sih, kebanyakan dari Amerika dan sisanya _returnee_ sana semua.”

 _Oh, jadi dia mencariku._ Satu fakta itu saja sudah cukup melegakan untuk Satsuki. Melunturkan letupan ambekan barusan. Kekhawatiran mereka bertemu lagi, kemungkinan Akio akan menghindari, sama sekali tak terbukti.

Mereka berdua beriringan naik lagi ke stasiun. Satsuki memandu ke toilet pria terdekat yang ia tahu. Akio mengucapkan terima kasih lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Meskipun tidak diminta untuk menunggu, Satsuki tetap berdiri menanti. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Akio keluar lagi. Jaketnya telah dilepas, digantikan kemeja putih—tanpa pakaian dalam—dan dikeluarkan, mungkin untuk menutupi bagian belakang celana yang agak kotor.

Begitu Akio kembali, Satsuki mendapati harum sabun menutupi wangi asli keringat lelaki. Sapuan harum parfum yang teduh itu terhirup lagi olehnya. Rambutnya tampak lembap dan berantakan.

Oh, mungkin lelaki dengan rambut berantakan kelihatan tampan itu terbukti benar adanya.

Dia kelihatan lebih segar setelah dari kamar mandi. Wajah telah terlihat, apalagi cengiran jenaka dan mata berbinar-binar itu. Satsuki sedikit menyayangkan, mungkin dia perlu dicelupkan lagi dalam lumpur dan tumpukan debu.

Kan kalau sekotor tadi, perempuan mana sih yang mau melirik?

“ _Hello_ ,” sapanya dengan kasual dan senyum menyenangkan.

Senyum itu menularkan senyum pula di wajah Satsuki, yang seketika terbit jadi kikik geli. “Ah, aku baru mengenali Takahata Akio-kun. Kukira tadi manusia purba.”

Akio turut tertawa, bercanda dengan jenaka, “Oh, ya, barusan ada Piethecanthropus Erectus berjuang melawan kecoa gosong dalam mesin kereta. Baru kelar berevolusi jadi Homo Sapiens lagi.”   

Sasuki pura-pura berdecak takjub. “Kecoa ada spesies purbanya juga?”

“Sialnya, Homo Sapiens ini masih kurang jenius ternyata, tidak tahu apa nama purba kecoa.” Akio menggedek kepala, lalu melebih-lebihkan nada keluhannya, “demi leher maha panjang Brontosaurus, kenapa mereka mesti punah sih daripada kecoa?”

Satsuki tertawa geli, lebih-lebih ketika akting ala pembawa acara gosip Akio makin didramatisir, “Bayangkan betapa horrornya kalau ternyata kecoa purba punya ukuran semasif dinosaurus zaman pra-peradaban manusia purba!”

“Bukannya kita mesti bersyukur meteor memusnahkannya sebelum kita bisa cari tahu benarkah kecoa purba itu ada atau tidak?” tanya Satsuki ceria setelah tawanya reda.

“Jenius, Nona!” Akio menyengir dengan mata berkilat bangga. “Akhirnya, tiba juga hari di mana aku bersyukur, aku tidak mau tahu tentang kebenaran sesuatu—seperti benar tidaknya kecoa purba berukuran gigantis!”

“Kau tidak suka kecoak sampai sebegitunya, ya?” Satsuki tidak bisa menahan pipi-pipinya melekuk tinggi.

“Siapa suka kecoak?” tanya Akio dengan wajah horror.

“Aku juga tidak. Mereka suka berkeliaran dekat tong sampah dan sampah, sih. Menjijikkan.”

Satsuki melipat kedua lengan di depan dada selagi mereka berjalan beriringan di stasiun, tatkala matahari tengah hari menjilati tepi-tepi gedung.

Ia mengerjapkan mata, tak ayal heran karena Akio memandangnya dengan wajah secerah langit biru hari ini.

Akio mengangkat telapak tangan, berdeham sok serius, “Tolong, jangan merasa tersinggung kalau barusan aku berpikir, seolah telah menemukan belahan jiwa cuma karena kesamaan tidak suka kecoak—“

“Astaga, tapi yang tidak suka kecoak tuh banyak!” potong Satsuki yang lalu tergelak.

Bola mata Akio membulat bahagia mengamati Satsuki yang lagi-lagi tertawa-tawa geli. “Tapi kau satu dari seribu, yang mau mengaku tidak suka juga!”

Satsuki menggeleng dengan penuh percaya diri. “Kau pasti belum pernah tanya Midorin dia suka kecoak atau tidak, bukan?”

“Sebentar. Midorima Shintarou yang suka bawa lucky-item? Bertaruh seribu cup ramen, dia pasti akan menanggalkan hati kalau benda keberuntungannya berbentuk kecoa!”

“Aduh. Benar juga. Midorin lagi, lucky item tuh perkara hidup-mati buat dia.”

“Mungkin dia menemukan jati diri di antara semua itu.”

“Mungkin memang begitu.”

Lirikan mereka bertemu, dan tawa mereka lagi-lagi saling berpadu.

Padahal dulu tiap bertemu, yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah emosi yang saling beradu.

Satsuki mengerling ke arah kantin pekerja ketika mereka melewatinya. “Tidak makan?   
Capek habis semua kerja tadi, ‘kan?”

“Tidak enak, toh, jam kerja sudah habis.” Akio menggeleng ringan. “Aku langsung balik ke kantor saja.”

“Beli minum, gih.”

“Aku bawa, kok.”

“Oh, oke. Jangan sampai dehidrasi.”

“Oke. Kau juga, ya.”

Satsuki berjalan terus menyusuri koridor, berbelok dua kali. Melihat ruang kantornya, dari balik pintu kaca, telah mulai huru-hara bekerja lagi. Dia menoleh pada Akio yang masih mengiringinya.

“Kantormu di mana?”

“Tidak jauh dari sini, kok.” Akio asal menunjukkan ibu jari ke belakang. Dia mengintip dari balik sosok Satsuki, kegaduhan dalam kantor berbilik-bilik banyak itu. “Sibuk sekali, ya, karena kereta tadi?”

“Iya,” keluh Satsuki, tubuhnya melesu.

“Kecoa sialan.” Akio nyengir lebar.

“Kecoa sialan.” Satsuki tertawa, mengangguk menyetujui.

“Masuk, gih.” Akio menolehkan kepala pada ruangan berisi orang yang telinganya selalu bercumbu dengan gagang telpon. “Kaupulang jam berapa?”

“Kalau tidak lembur, jam lima atau enam.” Satsuki memandang garang pada kerjaan yang telah bertumpukan dengan kejam di mejanya. “Kalau tidak, paling lambat mungkin jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam.”

“Gila.” Akio berdecak.

“Gila.” Satsuki bermanggut dengan sangat mafhum.

Kekehan Akio kemudian ditanggapi kikikan Satsuki.

“Semangat, ya. Selamat bekerja.” Akio tersenyum hangat padanya.

Satsuki menyelipkan rambut di belakang telinga, balas tersenyum semampunya walau isi perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk padahal tidak isinya. “Umm. Kau juga.”

Satsuki mendorong pintu kaca ruang kerjanya, menutup lagi agar hawa panas di luar kantor tidak masuk ke dalam. Dari dalam, ia melambai ceria pada Akio yang tersenyum lebar dan balas melambai padanya.

“Sacchan! Kemana saja kau, hah?!” tangis Kikuchi ibarat dia orang paling melarat sedunia. “Kami butuh bantuaaaaan! Telpon 101, 911, sekarang juga! Rumah sakit jiwa pun tidak apa!” 

“Yee, dianya malah dadah-dadahan cantik sama—“ Hanako, si senior wanita mereka yang galak apalagi kalau sudah tanggal tua, membulatkan mata. “—sama siapa itu?”

“Siapa saja boleeeh~!” Satsuki melesat dengan semangat ke meja kerjanya, mengempaskan badan dengan nyaman di kursi kebanggaan.

 “Iiiih! Itu yang dari tim sponsor Elon Musk, Hanako-san!” sambar seseorang dari sisi Kirei. “Yang kubilang imut, tampan, sepaket jadi satu itu, lo! Bahasa asingnya bagus sekali!”

“Sacchan, kau ini bagaimana, sih, bukannya melaksanakan misi—malah menggaet lelaki tampan lagi!” gemas Arai yang mencubit pipinya.

Satsuki menepis tangan Arai dengan santai. “Kan laporan sudah kutitipkan pada Kirei. Lagian, yang tadi itu, yang membenarkan kereta, kok.”

“Ha? Kok bisa?” tanya Arai bingung. “Katanya Yuuki tadi, dia kan bagian dari tim sponsor Elon Musk buat Maglev?”

“Intinya dia bisa, kereta akan bekerja sejam-dua jam lagi, oke?” tebas Satsuki, tidak ingin merusak _mood_ baik yang telah ia dapatkan lagi hari ini.

“Momoi-Senpaaai, kaukenal dia, ya?!” Yuuki menjerit, meloncat dari bilik kerjanya, menghampiri Satsuki dengan heboh. “Kenalkan padaku, dong!”

“Padaku juga!”

“Aku juga!”

“Hish. Kerja kalian!” tegas Satsuki pada gadis-gadis junior-nya.

Dia terselamatkan oleh _Big Boss_ yang masuk dengan gagah ke dalam kantor, dan semua mengambur untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing. Takut disambit dampratan karena pekerjaan yang tak benar, apalagi kalau sampai mengacaukan.

 

<> 

 

Satsuki memijat sekitar matanya yang penat. Berada terlalu lama di depan komputer memang sangat tidak sehat. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan tidak fokus.

 Kabar gembiranya, komputer sudah di- _shutdown_ dan ia bisa pulang sekarang.

Saking babak-belur dengan masifnya pekerjaan hari ini, Satsuki hanya sempat mengabari Aomine untuk tidak usah jemputnya. Nanti saja, karena tidak kapan pekerjaannya selesai. Ternyata jam delapan sudah kelar.

Mungkin hanya wanita saja yang tergesa pulang, entah karena mengejar kereta terakhir, mengejar jam diskonan konbini, janjian dengan pacar untuk jalan bersama, ataupun karena ada keluarga yang menunggu mereka pulang.

Satsuki dengan letih memijat bahunya kanan-kiri. Berhenti juga. Dia tidak tahan lantaran jari-jarinya keram kebanyakan mengetik, telinga panas kebanyakan menerima telpon. Otaknya berdenyut-denyut menolak untuk diajak berpikir lebih banyak.

“Momoi-Senpai, ada yang mencari, tuh,” seru Kirei dengan nada amat malas dan capek  dari balik pintu.

“Siapa?” Satsuki menghela napas lelah. Sungguh, kalau tidak mesti lembur apalagi dengan kerjaan sebanyak hari ini, mungkin dia tidak akan sebegini keberatan meladeni satu-dua lelaki yang suka cari perhatian.

“Sacchan! Sacchan!”

Satsuki mendelik sebal karena Kikuchi menyambutnya dengan teriakan, sekeluarnya ia dari pintu. “Kenapa, sih?”

“Ini, lo, ada yang mencarimu!”

“Eh, tidak, kok. Kalau dianya masih sibuk, aku tidak apa-apa—“

“Takahata-kun?” Satsuki tercenung mendapati pria itu sudah ada di sana. “Kenapa di sini?”

Akio hanya tersenyum tipis, walau tatapannya mencerah melihat Satsuki mendekat padanya. “Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?”

Satsuki menjatuhkan bahunya dengan kuyu, mulut mengerucut lesu. Tangan menyeret tas kerjanya yang entah kenapa hari ini terasa seberat batu. “Bencana ...”

“ _I see_ , _thank you for your hard work!_ ” Akio terkekeh sepintas, berujar lunak, “pulang?” 

“Umm.” Satsuki refleks menyerahkan tasnya ketika Akio dengan berhati-hati meraih tas tangannya. “Terima kasih.”

“Kalian hati-hati di jalan, ya.” Satsuki menolehkan kepala pada teman-teman. Meski letih teramat-sangat, ia berusaha tersenyum dan melambai pada yang lain. “Dah.”

“Kami duluan, ya. Permisi.” Akio mengangguk sopan pada rekan-rekan kerja Satsuki yang masih berhamburan keluar dari kantor.

Para pekerja wanita yang ditinggal melongo tak percaya. Apalagi ketika Satsuki, ya, **_Momoi Satsuki_** yang dijuluki paling jual mahal dan berbadan gempal dan perfeksionis yang sangat membuat sebal, berubah ibarat gadis manis yang tengah mengeluh manja pada kekasihnya karena dibuat capek seharian ini.

Koreksi, bukan itu. Mereka baru tersadar dan memekik iri, tatkala Akio malah tertawa. Memakai tangan lain untuk mengusap sisi kepala Satsuki dengan lembut tanpa merusak tatanannya. Jelas-jelas Akio memanjakannya! Dia beriringan dengan Satsuki berjalan keluar koridor.

“Duluan apanya?!” Arai menjambak rambut. “Punya pacar duluan?!”

“Aomine-kun dikemanakan, hah?!”  bentak Kikuchi pada angin malam.

“Eeh ...” Kirei melengos pergi, terseok-seok karena terbantai tugas hari itu, “... itu laki-laki tukang bengkel siang tadi, ‘kan?”

 

<> 

 

_Will I ever see_

_You smiling back at me?_

 

Satsuki pelan dengan kehati-hatian dan keterampilan, menyeka noda di bibirnya dengan tisu tanpa menghapus polesan _lipstick_. Diam-diam tisu itu menyembunyikan senyum, mendengar senandung Akio yang mengentakkan kaki dan kepala mengikuti irama lagu dari masa lama yang memeriahkan kehangatan kedai tempat mereka berada. 

Satsuki jadi menerka-nerka dalam hati. Akio pernah bilang, semasa kuliah, mungkin juga dari sekolah, pernah tergabung dalam band dan grup akustik. Suaranya itu seperti penyiar radio di pagi hari, terlepas dari kenyataan sekarang telah malam hari. 

“Dan aku baru sadar,” Satsuki menghela napas puas setelah menandas semangkuk sup ayam dan sayur, menaruh tisu dekat mangkuk, “belum makan dari tadi siang.”

“Untung kau tidak pingsan.” Akio menuangkan lagi teh hijau hangat ke gelasnya.

“Nyaris. Nyaris sekali,” desah Satsuki letih.

“Kau kuat, ya.” Akio menepuk puncak kepalanya lagi dengan pelan.

“Kan tidak lucu, mati kelaparan.” Satsuki mengulum senyum, menaruh kepala di atas lipatan lengan di meja. Memerhatikan Akio kembali menyantap ramen mangkuk keduanya.

Mereka tengah berada di kedai yang tak jauh dari kantor. Kedai sangat ramai. Tapi dasar manusia supel satu ini, pemilik kedai beramah tamah memberikan mereka kursi dekat meja panjang saji. Mana dekat pintu keluar pula.

Awalnya Satsuki ingin langsung pulang saja. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain tempat tidur yang hangat dan nyaman. Namun di tengah jalan, ia kelaparan. Refleks tangannya memukul kecil lengan Akio yang tergelak keras mendengar bunyi perutnya yang kosong sejak tadi siang.

Lelaki itu toh menggiringnya ke tempat makan, katanya milik temannya. Entah teman dari mana lagi.

Kedai mungil yang ramai-sesak pengunjung. Wangi makanan dipanggang, dibakar, dan hangat dari makanan rebus, menguar lezat hingga mencemari polusi jalanan dengan nikmatnya.

“Kebiasaan buruk ini, habis makan mengantuk.” Satsuki melenguh, memaut Akio dari sudut-sudut mata.

Akio menaruh usapan ringan di kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, karena tangan kanan tengah dipakai untuk mengelap mulutnya dari sisa-sisa kuah miso ramen dengan tisu. Yang sayang, Satsuki diam-diam memerhatikan betapa beruntungnya tisu itu, dan kalaupun wajahnya merah, itu salah hawa panas kedai ini, lo, ya.

_Bukan apa-apa, kok._

_Sungguh._

“Toh, kan, kau masih harus jalan kaki lagi pulang ke rumah,” hibur Akio lagi, sorot matanya melembut seiring dengan usapan jemarinya di rambut Satsuki, “capek sekali, ya?”

“Mmm,” gumam Satsuki letih.

 “Tunggu sini, ya.” Akio bangkit, meninggalkannya sendiri untuk sesaat.

Satsuki sibuk menghalau matanya yang makin memberat di tiap detik, ya, selelah itu yang ia rasakan. Membuka-katupkan mata tak membuatnya lebih baik, ia makin ingin tidur. Satsuki menyesap lagi teh hijau, aduh, hangatnya malah membuat ia makin terbuai.

“Ayo pulang.” Akio kembali lagi.

“Oh, bonnya—“

“Nanti gantian saja kautraktir aku kapan-kapan, _oke_ ,” itu nada tak mau didebat ala Akio, yang Satsuki juga sudah tak lagi bertenaga untuk membantahnya seperti biasa. Hanya menyahutkan terima kasih dengan senyum ala kadarnya.

Langkahnya terhuyung ke terminal bus. Untung saja, bus belum penuh dan masih ada tempat untuk mereka berdua duduk.

Satsuki duduk dekat jendela, mengeluhkan hujan musim semi lagi karena ia tidak bawa payung, dan semoga sudah reda begitu turun di terminal bus dekat rumahnya. Menyaksikan kaca pelan-pelan berkabut, titik-titik gerimis menempelinya dengan lembut.

Kota dan cahaya-cahaya memburam dengan cantik di balik lelehan embun. Siluet gedung-gedung tinggi masih menjulang garang, yang berbayang, dan lama-lama hilang tatkala kepala Satsuki mulai tergoyang, terantuk-antuk, naik-turun—

“Sudah capek, kenyang, tidur dia.”

Seseorang yang menangkap sisi pipi Satsuki untuk direbahkan ke bahunya seraya tertawa tertahan, berbisik pelan,

“ _Are you a baby instead of an angel_?”

 

 

_Will I ever see_

_You smiling back at me?_

_How will I know_

_If I let you go?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya mendisklaim lagu Heaven kepunyaan Warrant sebagai lagu ciptaan maupun kepunyaan saya, apalagi saya yang nyanyi. 
> 
> Saya mendisklaim lagu If I let You Go (1999) dari grup dabes West Life sebagai lagu ciptaan maupun kepunyaan saya, meski saya suka nyanyinya. 
> 
> <>
> 
> Entropi adalah besaran termodinamika yang menyertai perubahan setiap keadaan dari keadaan awal sampai keadaan akhir sistem. Entropi menyatakan ukuran ketidakteraturan suatu sistem (misal, suatu sistem yang memiliki entropi tinggi berarti sistem tersebut makin tidak teratur). 
> 
> Siklus carnot merupakan dasar dari mesin ideal, yaitu mesin yang memiliki efisiensi tertinggi yang selanjutnya disebut mesin Carnot. 
> 
> (untuk mesin kalor) Efisiensi mesin ɳ ditentukan dari perbandingan usaha yang dilakukan terhadap kalor masukan yang diberikan. 
> 
> Koefisiensi daya guna (koefisien performansi) merupakan ukuran penampilan sebuah mesin pendingin, perhitungan antara kalor yang diberikan dan diserap berbanding rendah tingginya suhu. Jangkauanya antara ukuran 2 sampai 6, semakin tinggi nilai Kp, semakin baik penampilan mesin tersebut. 
> 
> <>
> 
> Satsuki ucu, not because of she's sexy, but she's sexy for her intelligent 'kay. 
> 
> haha selera lagu saya jadol emang. /telahsetuaitu   
> ff ini hontou cheongmal heol wanjeon really sungguh-sungguh ff ngayal babu. 
> 
> apdet makin lama karna... mini-hell called irl.   
> kalo ini apdetnya rada cepet karna emang udah panjang dan saya gatel kalo ga apdet....jujur aja, meski gaya nulis beda jauh, tapi hati saya pas nulis ini tuh 11-12 sama pas nulis Wonderwall. : ' )
> 
> makasih buat udah yang mau komen atau suka tapi diem-diem aja biar co cwiiit kita ahasia-rahasiaan ululululululu~

**Author's Note:**

> Kalon: (n.) beauty that is more than skin-deep


End file.
